Pegaso y Equuleus
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Continuación de Amor de Pegasus. Veremos los avances en la relación entre Seiya de Pegaso y Shoko de Equuleus. Shoko x Seiya
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola mis Caballeros y Saintias! Como lo prometí, aquí está la continuación de mi fic "**Amor de Pegasus**".**

**La historia tuvo varios comentarios que me alegraron y que les interesa que siga. ¡Los amo!**

_Katagrey09. __**¡Claro que sigueeeeee!**_

_Analia. __**Amiga mía, no estás sola. Tampoco entiendo cómo es que juntan a Shoko con Milo. ¡El tipo le lleva varios años a Shoko! Y ella es menor de edad. Milo, lo siento, pero el FBI y la CIA te buscan. #SeiyaxShoko.**_

_Wawit E.V. __**Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y como premio aquí está la continuación. Me hace muy feliz que consideres a mi fic, único en su clase. Yo hice esto porque no hay muchos fics de esta trama, y decidí hacer algo al respecto. Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que le irá a Shoko con tanto hijo?**_

**Sin más que decir… ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!**

**ADVERTENCIA. **Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Saintia Sho no me pertenece. Todos los derechos al gran Maestro Masami Kurumada.

Pasaron 2 meses desde la visita de Seiya a la casa de su novia y la propuesta de parte del padre de esta.

Honestamente no basta decir que la Saintia de Equuleus quedó algo… "traumada" luego de la propuesta de tener una gran cantidad de hijos.

Mientras tanto, nuestro protagonista Seiya, se encontraba con sus amigos hablando muy a gusto en la mansión Kido.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Hyoga - ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?

\- Seiya, no es por nada, pero… ¡¿Cómo Shoko-san va a aguantar tanto hijo?!

\- ¡Que delicados! – se quejó Pegaso – Solo hablé con el padre de Shoko sobre nuestro futuro.

\- Pobre Shoko-san – dijo Shun.

\- Por cierto, ¿en dónde está?

\- Está en la escuela – Seiya miró su reloj - ¡No me jodan! Ya va a salir.

\- ¿Te viniste hablar con nosotros y te olvidaste de ir a recoger a tu novia?

\- P-Pensé que era más temprano.

\- ¡Cállate y ve por tu novia! – le gritó Ikki.

\- ¡Está bien!

Seiya corrió a gran velocidad, ser Caballero y dominar el cosmos daba una gran ventaja ya que podía acelerar a velocidades sobre humanas. Pero para no llamar la atención lo hizo por un lugar en el que nadie pudiese ver como corría.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a la escuela de Shoko. Seiya recordó que la escuela solo era para mujeres, así que decidió esperar un rato. Sacó su celular y notó que aún faltaban 2 minutos para que el timbre sonara.

Sacó su celular y se puso a revisar el grupo del Santuario. Los Caballeros de Bronce, Plata y los Dorados, más las Amazonas y las Saintias e incluso, Saori, habían decidido hacer un grupo de WhatsApp por si pasaba algo, pero solo usaban para hablar entre sí o mandar memes.

Tan rápido se le pasó el tiempo que no notó cuando la campana sonó. Varias chicas que salieron rápido notaron la presencia del castaño ahí. Muchas de ellas se reunían en grupos para hablar de él.

\- ¿Qué opinan? Está muy guapo – hablaban en un grupo.

\- ¿Tendrá novia? – se escuchaban los rumores de otro grupo.

\- De seguro es soltero, deberías animarte – decía una chica a otra.

Por lo tanto, Seiya solo se encontraba un poco incómodo y solo deseaba que alguien que conociera se asomara por ahí.

\- ¿Seiya? – escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Saori? – dijo Pegaso al ver a su diosa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo estudio aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – el cerebro de Pegaso funcionó de nuevo ya que no notó el uniforme escolar de la peli lila – Es cierto.

\- Oye Kido-san – se escuchó la voz de varias chicas - ¿conoces a este guapo?

\- ¿Guapo?

\- Al parecer no lo has notado Kido-san, pero te has ganado varias miradas de parte de muchas de las chicas.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

\- ¿Y tú que eres de Kido-san? – preguntó la chica a Seiya.

\- E-Es mi… - Seiya pensó un poco la respuesta ya que tenía que pensar en algo creíble – es mi mejor amiga, nada más.

\- ¿Tu mejor amiga? – dijo Saori un poco confundida, pero notó la mirada de Seiya y comprendió – S-Sí, Seiya es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Tu mejor amigo? – dijo la chica para luego dirigirse al castaño – Y dime, Seiya, ¿tienes novia? – preguntó en forma coqueta.

\- P-Pues…

\- ¡Sí tiene novia! – se escuchó otra voz en el lugar y todos voltearon a ver.

\- Shoko.

\- ¿Y dime Shoko-san? ¿Acaso tu eres su novia?

\- Pues sí – dijo la peli rosa mirando amenazadoramente a la chica - ¿Qué haces coqueteando con mi novio, Miyamoto-san?

\- Pues no sabía que era tu novio – dijo la chica demostrando dureza, pero Seiya notó que parecía que esa chica tenía miedo.

\- Pues te agradecería mucho que no te le volvieras a acercar – dijo Shoko acercándose a Pegaso - ¿nos vamos Seiya?

\- C-Claro – dijo Pegaso algo avergonzado por la forma de ser de su novia - ¿vienes Saori?

\- No te preocupes, Tatsumi ya vino por mí – dijo la Diosa señalando al mayordomo quien estaba ahí con su limosina - ¿Quieren que los lleve?

\- No te preocupes Saori-san, iremos a caminar un rato – y dicho esto, los tres se despidieron y emprendieron distintos caminos.

Un rato después de caminar, no se habían despegado de todo el camino. La chica abrazó el brazo de su novio todo el camino, aunque a Seiya le daba algo de pena, no le disgustaba de ninguna manera, es más, decidió dejar a un lado la pena y acomodar mejor su brazo.

\- ¿Seiya?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te digo algo chistoso?

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- O-Olvidé que Mii-san me había llamado porque necesitaba hablar con los dos.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Hubiéramos aceptado ir con Saori-san a la Mansión Kido, ahí Mii-san me estaba esperando.

\- ¿Eh? – en ese momento Seiya le dio un pequeño coscorrón a su amada - ¡¿Cómo se te olvidó algo así?!

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpaba la peli rosa - ¡Es que me concentré tanto en alejarte de Miyamoto-san que lo olvidé!

\- Shoko – suspiró Seiya poniendo una mano en su frente – tú y tus celos a veces nos meten en problemas.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes – Seiya besó su frente – vayamos ahora mismo a la Mansión Kido.

\- Está bien.

Caballero y Saintia llegaron a la Mansión Kido luego de caminar un rato. Shoko aun llevaba su uniforme escolar y Seiya llevaba su ropa de siempre.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Seiya tocando la puerta. Enseguida la puerta fue abierta por la Saintia del Delfín.

\- Buenas tardes Seiya-san, Shoko-san – saludó la rubia.

\- Buenos días Mii-san – saludó la pareja.

\- Pasen.

Ambos Caballeros equinos entraron a la mansión, aunque no era la primera vez que ingresaban, siempre quedaban impresionados por la belleza de tal mansión.

\- ¿Seiya? ¿Shoko-san? – dijo Saori viendo con extrañeza al ver a sus dos Caballeros.

\- H-Hola Saori.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la diosa - ¿No se suponen que iban a otro lado?

\- Lo siento Saori – se disculpó Pegaso – lo que pasa es que a Shoko se le olvidó que vendríamos aquí hoy.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

\- N-No… no te preocupes… solo que veníamos a ver a Mii-san.

\- ¿Mii-san?

\- Sí señorita Saori – habló la rubia – quería hablar con Shoko-san y Seiya-Senpai, espero no le moleste.

\- No te preocupes, ellos siempre son bienvenidos.

\- Bien – la Saintia de Delfín se dirigió a los chicos – vengan por aquí.

\- Bien.

Ambos equinos son dirigidos por la rubia hacia la habitación de la misma.

-Pasen.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

\- Por el principio – dijo Shoko en forma de burla.

\- Muy graciosa Shoko-san – dijo Mii con sarcasmo.

\- Shoko, cálmate – le dijo Seiya a su novia – bien Mii-san, ¿Qué pasa?

\- B-Bueno… - la pareja notó como la Saintia de Delfín se sonrojaba – quisiera saber algo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Hace poco me fijé que Shiryu-Senpai…

\- ¿Shiryu? – dijo Seiya algo confundido - ¿te hizo algo?

\- N-No se preocupe Senpai – dijo Mii agitando las manos – él no me ha hecho nada.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa con Shiryu?

\- P-Pues… quisiera saber si tiene… pareja – la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron ambos.

\- Q-Que si tiene… pareja.

\- ¿Pareja?

\- S-Sí.

\- Veamos – Seiya lo pensó un poco, en lo que conocía a Shiryu, la única chica a parte de Saori que había convivido con él, era Sunrei.

\- Creo que no tiene novia – se adelantó Shoko.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – dijo Mii quien luego se calmó - ¿No tiene pareja?

\- E-Espera Shoko, creo que tiene una pretendiente.

\- ¿P-Pretendiente? – Mii se desilusionó mucho.

\- P-Pero no te desanimes Mii-san, estoy segura de que Shiryu-san no está con nadie.

\- C-Creo lo mismo – siguió Pegaso – Pero dime, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque… - la Saintia se dirigió a una de las gavetas de su armario. La habitación de Mii era bastante lujosa, prácticamente vivía en la Mansión de los Kido.

Al cabo de un rato, sacó un sobre. Solo que este tenía un corazón como estampilla y una calcomanía de un delfín.

-Q-Quisiera que se lo den – dijo Mii totalmente sonrojada extendiéndoles el sobre.

\- M-Mii-san… - Seiya y Shoko no podían creer lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Shoko-san, Seiya-Senpai?

\- ¿T-Te gusta Shiryu? – soltó Seiya sonrojando aún más a la rubia.

\- P-Pues… - la pena invadió de inmediato a Mii – S-Sí.

\- Vaya – Shoko no creía lo que su compañera de armas decía - ¿Quién te viera Mii-san?

\- N-No te burles Shoko-san.

\- Entiendo – Seiya tomó el sobre de Mii – no te preocupes Mii-san, yo se le entregaré a Shiryu.

\- Gracias Seiya-Senpai – dijo la rubia abrazando al castaño.

\- Ejem ejem – se escuchó el carraspeo de garganta de Shoko, quien no miraba de buena manera la forma en la que su amiga abrazaba a su novio - ¿ya terminaron?

\- L-Lo siento – dijo Mii separándose de Pegaso – l-lo siento Shoko-san, Seiya-Senpai.

\- N-No te preocupes – dijo Seiya algo avergonzado.

\- ¿E-Eso es todo? – dijo la peli rosa en un tono algo frio.

\- Shoko, debes bajarles a tus celos – susurró Seiya, cosa que de suerte su novia no escuchó.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, no fue nada.

\- Bien.

\- Bueno Mii-san, si eso es todo entonces nos…

\- ¡Esperen!

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?

\- Seiya-Senpai, un último favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pues… - Mii señaló la puerta y aplaudió, cosa que ocasionó que se abriera y dejara ver como las demás Saintias hallaban ahí.

\- ¿Chicas? – Shoko estaba muy confundida al ver a sus amigas y compañeras de armas ahí.

\- D-De hecho… - Xiaoling de Osa Menor hablaba – Shoko-san… queríamos pedir lo mismo.

\- ¿Lo mismo? – Shoko se puso a pensar un poco - ¿Quieren abrazar a mi novio? ¡Lo siento, pero él es mío!

\- ¡N-No es eso!

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Q-Queríamos que nos hiciese el mismo favor que hizo con Mii-san – dijo Katya.

\- ¿El mismo favor?

\- Así es – hablaba ahora Erda – queremos que nos haga el mismo favor.

\- ¿Quieren que le entregue una carta de amor a Shiryu?

\- N-No tanto así, no precisamente a Shiryu-Senpai.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues… - la Saintia de Casiopea fue la primera en hablar, se acercó a Seiya y le extendió un sobre son un corazón verde y el dibujo de la Constelación de Casiopea – q-quisiera que se la dieras a Ikki-Senpai.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A Ikki? – Seiya se impresionó debido a que su amigo no era precisamente alguien que enamorase a mujeres.

\- E-Es que… me atrae su actitud de malo, es casi como mi personalidad – dijo la motociclista avergonzada.

\- N-No te preocupes, se la daré.

\- Y-Yo también… - ahora era Xiaoling – q-quisiera que se la diera a Shun-san, Seiya-Senpai.

\- ¿A Shun? – Seiya tomó el sobre y notó que tenía un corazón rosado y la calcomanía de un osito.

\- S-Sí, desde la primera vez que lo vi, c-creo que me enamoré de él.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Mi turno – era la voz de Katya acercándose al castaño – q-quisiera que le dieras mi carta a Hyoga-san.

\- ¿A Hyoga? – al ver el sobre, notó el corazón azul celeste y el dibujo de una corona.

\- S-Sí… creo que tenemos algo en común, nuestros ataques son los mismos.

\- Entiendo – dijo Seiya – no se preocupen chicas, se las daré.

\- Gracias Seiya-Senpai.

\- Vamos, me avergüenza que me llamen Senpai, con solo Seiya a secas ya está bien.

\- Entonces te tomaremos la palabra… Seiya – dijo Mii.

\- ¿Eh? – aun así, a Seiya le agarró la pena al escuchar a alguien más que no fuera su novia, amigos o Saori, llamarlo por su primer nombre.

\- ¿Cómo por qué te sonrojas? – le dijo Shoko mirando de mala manera la escena.

\- Venga Shoko-san, no deberías ponerte celosa.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! – reclamó algo sonrojada la Saintia de Equuleus.

\- Sí claro, y yo soy Batman – se burló Katya.

\- ¿Shoko-san siempre es así? – preguntó Erda a su Senpai.

\- Ni te imaginas Erda.

\- ¿Erda? – la castaña quedó algo avergonzada por ser llamada sin honoríficos por Pegaso.

\- P-Perdón… lo que pasa es que…

\- No te preocupes, solo me impresionó un poco, pero no hay nada de malo que me llames por mi primer nombre sin honoríficos, Seiya.

\- Con nosotras puedes hacer lo mismo, Seiya – dijo Xiaoling.

\- Está bien.

\- Seiya.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shoko?

\- Podemos… - la peli rosa seria interrumpida por el sonido de un celular llamando – contesta – dijo al darse cuenta que era el celular de su novio.

\- Hola – dijo Seiya contestando a su celular.

\- ¿_Seiya?_ – llamó la otra voz.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Seika.

\- ¿Seika? – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, pero ya saben a quién no le gustó que Seiya hablara con una chica.

\- _Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Bien, ¿y tú? Te extraño.

\- ¿Qué? – los celos de Shoko comenzaron a surgir cuando sus amigas notaron como su cosmos se elevaba, cosa que Seiya no notó.

\- _Vaya, vaya… Seiya de Pegaso se nos puso sentimental _– se burló Seika.

\- No seas así conmigo.

\- _Bueno, quería saber cómo estabas… es más… digamos que veré cuanto has crecido en este año que no he estado._

\- ¿Vas a volver? – preguntó Seiya asombrado de que su hermana dijera eso. Mientras que Shoko estaba siendo agarrada por sus amigas quienes querían evitar un asesino pre-marital.

\- _Esa es la idea. Volveré mañana. Así que hasta entonces, cuídate. Te quiero._

\- Yo también te quiero – y dicho esto, colgó la mañana.

\- S-Seiya.

\- ¿Sí? – no terminó de hablar ya que notó como un gran peso le caía encima.

\- ¡¿Quién era ella?! ¿Con quién me engañas? – le decía Shoko tratando de golpear a su novio, el cual se defendía como podía.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – hablaba Seiya mientras trataba de quitarse a su novia.

\- ¡Se supone que eres mi novio! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- D-Deja de ser tan dramática.

\- ¡No soy tan dramática!

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí? – se escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación de Mii.

\- Saori-san – dijo Shoko al ver a su diosa.

\- Señorita Saori.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí?

\- ¡Saori-san! – Shoko se lanzó hacia su diosa - ¡Seiya me engaña con otra!

\- ¿Eh? – Saori no creyó lo que su Saintia le decía - ¿eso es cierto Seiya?

\- C-Claro que no.

\- ¡Mentira! – reclamó Shoko - ¡Hablabas muy cariñosamente con ella, incluso e dijiste te quiero!

\- Seiya – la diosa miró a Seiya con bastante desaprobación, cosa que hizo que se asustara - ¿Sabes cómo se llama la chica?

\- Dijo que se llamaba Seika.

\- ¿Seika? – Saori comprendió todo al instante.

\- Sí, esa tal Seika quiere quitarme a mi novio.

\- Shoko-san – Saori no aguantó más la risa y se echó a reír.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! – reclamó Shoko enojada por ver a Saori reírse.

\- Shoko-san – dijo Saori recuperando un poco la cordura - ¿estás celosa de tu propia cuñada?

\- ¿Cuñada?

\- Sí – habló el castaño – es lo que quería decirte, Seika es mi hermana mayor.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Shoko-san – las amigas de Shoko eran un solo manojo de risas, no podían creer que su amiga peli rosa estuviese celosa de su cuñada.

\- Y-Ya déjenme.

\- Este momento quedará marcado en la historia.

\- Muéranse – exclamó Shoko bastante sonrojada.

**Continuará…**

_Corto el primer capítulo, pero con el tiempo se harán más grandes. ¿Qué opinan? Estoy incursionando para ampliar los fics Seiya x Shoko. Esa es mi idea._

_Sin más que decir, mis Saintias y Caballeros, yo me despido no sin antes recordar que opinen que debo mejorar o que debo agregar._

_¡Bendición de Athena!_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo, Caballeros y Damas del Zodiaco! La historia ya tiene algunos seguidores, me alegro mucho. Ampliando los fics de Seiya x Shoko que hacen tanta falta en Fanfiction.**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**genesis. **__Saludos amiga. Shoko es muy celosa y no creas que solo ella. Ups! ya te dí un adelanto XD. Gracias por seguirme y comentar mi otra historia. No te decepcionaré._

_._

_**El Pitufo. **__Mil gracias por leerme amigo. Me alegro que te haya hecho reír que eso es lo más importante para mí. Por cierto, estoy haciendo un fic Tenma x Sasha, ya lo tenía comenzado cuando mencionaste lo de ellos. No sé si ya lo tendré publicado o aun no cuando publique este capítulo. Habrá que esperar. Saludos hasta tu casa, donde me leas, Caballero de Cáncer._

_._

**Sin más… vamos con el segundo capítulo.**

.

.

.

Seiya y Shoko se dirigían a la casa de esta última. Ya era algo de noche y el clima estaba algo frio, pero no tanto como tener que llevar abrigo. Ambos iban en silencio luego del show que la peli rosa provocó por sus celos.

-Shoko.

\- … - la Saintia no contestó. No se atrevía a ver a su novio luego del escándalo que hizo.

\- Vamos Shoko, háblame.

\- Solo te burlarás de mi – susurró la chica.

\- Amor, ¿tú crees que yo haría algo así? – preguntó Seiya haciéndose la víctima.

\- Seiya – la chica miró fijamente a su novio – te recuerdo que hace poco te estuviste riendo con las demás.

\- P-Pero eso fue la emoción, ¿no te ha pasado que estás en un grupo y cuando todos se empiezan a reír tú también te ríes? – dijo Seiya para quedar mirando al frente - ¡De ley les ha pasado!

\- ¿Eh? – la Saintia no entendió lo que su novio hizo - ¿a quién le hablas?

\- Olvídalo.

\- A veces no te entiendo Seiya.

\- Vamos a tu casa, tu hermana y tu padre deben estar esperando.

\- Está bien.

Ambos Caballeros llegaron a la casa de Shoko luego de caminar por un rato. Al llegar fueron recibidos por el padre de la chica y su hermana.

Pasaron a comer e incluso, para desgracia de Shoko, Seiya decidió contar lo sucedido esa tarde.

\- … jaja… y entonces le dice Saori… jaja… entonces estás celosa de tu cuñada – dijo Pegaso entre risas, cosa que le pegó a su suegro y a su cuñada.

\- ¿En serio Shoko?... jaja… ¿de la hermana de Seiya-san? – decía Kyoko entre risas.

\- N-No sabía que era su hermana.

\- Pero aun debiste haber esperado… jaja… a que te dijera quien era.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Heredaste los mismos celos de tu madre – dijo el padre de ambas Saintias.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó la peli rosa bastante sonrojada.

\- ¿En serio su madre era igual?

\- Sí – asintió el señor – cuando conocí a Olivia, era aprendiz de Saintia.

\- ¿Aprendiz de Saintia?

\- Sí, de hecho, Shoko y Kyoko no son de Japón, son de Grecia.

\- ¡Espere!... tiempo fuera – dijo Seiya haciendo la típica señal con las manos - ¿son de Grecia?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo sabían?

\- Hace poco nos enteramos.

\- Bueno – el padre continuó el relato – Olivia era muy celosa. Me contó que se había enamorado a primera vista de mí y que mi carisma y pasión para lograr lo que quería fueron cosas que le atrajeron a ella. Pero eso sí, si me miraba hablando con otra chica, a eso que ustedes le llaman cosmos, solo sentía unas ganas de matar nivel Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul con Kaio Ken x 10.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Sí. Creo que eso se hereda ya que, Shoko siempre demostró ser muy celosa.

\- Papá – la Saintia menor estaba hecha un tomate de la vergüenza.

\- Por cierto, Seiya-san – habló el padre de ambos – quería hablar contigo de algo.

\- Sí, dígame.

\- Tu y Shoko… ¿han estado teniendo relaciones? – soltó el señor sin pena.

Shoko y Kyoko quedaron en un shock completo. La mayor miraba a su hermana con bastante vergüenza y Shoko le correspondía de la misma manera.

-Shoko… ¿acaso tú…? – Kyoko no quería creer que su hermanita no era tan santa.

\- N-N-No es lo que crees hermana – la peli rosa trataba de negar todo.

\- Sí – respondió Seiya con simplicidad sorprendiendo de manera cósmica a las hermanas.

\- Ya veo – dijo el señor.

\- ¡S-S-Seiya! – Shoko estaba muerta de vergüenza.

\- N-No me lo creo hermanita – Kyoko no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo el padre de las Saintias - ¿desde cuándo? ¿se han estado cuidando? ¿dónde lo han hecho? ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho? ¿es cierto que eres lesbiana Kyoko?

\- Le responderé con toda sinceridad – dijo el castaño con bastante seguridad – Primero, desde que tuvimos la plática sobre tener hijos hemos comenzado. Segundo, si nos hemos estado cuidando. Tercero, hemos ido a varios hoteles, moteles y varios lugares en donde nadie nos interrumpa. Cuarto, desde hace 2 meses, creo que lo hemos hecho unas 80 o 90 veces, sí, somos muy activos. Y quinto, Kyoko-san está enamorada de Saori, así que, sí, es lesbiana.

El padre de ambas Saintias solo se sorprendió y ni que decir de las chicas. Shoko quería que la tierra la tragase y ni hablar de Kyoko. La peli morada estaba asombrada de dos formas: la primera, que su hermanita era sexualmente activa a niveles tipo la diosa Afrodita. Y segundo, que su cuñado supiera su más grande secreto, su orientación sexual y de quien estaba enamorada.

-Ya veo – habló el señor – creo que solo me queda una cosa que decirte.

\- ¿Qué es? – Seiya no lo quería admitir, pero en ese momento sintió un miedo hacia su suegro.

\- ¿Ya lo hicieron en el motel 7 estrellas de Polar?

\- ¿Ahí? – Seiya se calmó al instante y solo se dedicó a responder la pregunta – no, no lo hemos hecho ahí.

\- Deberías ir – dijo el señor – ahí fue donde Olivia y yo engendramos a Kyoko.

\- ¡Padre! – exclamó la susodicha por tanta información que su padre soltaba.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Pegaso - ¿tan bueno es ese lugar?

\- Sí, las camas están hechas de un buen material que duran varias sesiones. Bueno, al menos así lo era en mis tiempos.

\- Debemos ir ahí Shoko.

\- ¡No me jodas!

\- No se preocupen, les conseguiré una reservación – dijo el padre de ambas chicas retirándose del lugar.

\- Bien.

\- Seiya.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios le contaste a papá todo?! – exclamó Shoko entre furiosa, avergonzada y muy apenada.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe que soy lesbiana Seiya-san?! – dijo Kyoko en el mismo estado de su hermana menor.

\- C-Cálmense las dos – dijo Seiya quien sentía que un mal paso que diera y las hermanas lo matarían.

\- Habla Seiya de Pegaso.

\- Bien – el castaño inhaló un poco de aire – Con lo de Shoko tarde o temprano tu padre se enteraría, así que es mejor que ya lo sepa.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Mientras que con Kyoko-san…

\- ¿Q-Que ocurrió?

\- Pues… - Seiya se rascó un poco la nuca – fue hace como 1 mes. Ese día cuando Saori había regresado de un viaje al Santuario, había notado como tu esperabas con ansias a que Saori volviera. Mii me contó varias veces que se le hacía extraño que te quedaras despierta contando los días que faltaban cuando Saori estaba ausente. Además, hay otro motivo que me hizo confirmar que te gustan las chicas y que es Saori.

\- ¿C-Cual? – preguntó Kyoko con algo de temor.

\- Tu misma te delataste – dijo Seiya – lo dije más como broma, pero al ver tu reacción no pude creer que fuese verdad.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Eres un monstruo Seiya.

\- Vamos Shoko, me avergüenzas.

\- ¡Está hecho! – dijo el señor haciendo aparición – una vieja amiga trabaja aun ahí, así que me fue fácil conseguirles una reservación.

\- ¿En serio? – su suegro asintió – genial.

\- P-Padre… - Shoko se hallaba temblando con algo de miedo. Estaba segura que esta noche no iba a dormir.

\- Gracias suegro.

\- Vamos Seiya-san, me haces sentir viejo. Solo dime Jin.

\- Está bien… Jin-san.

\- Este muchacho me llena de orgullo.

\- ¿Por qué los dioses me dieron un novio y un padre así?

\- Lo mismo digo yo – dijo Kyoko - ¿Por qué me dieron un padre, un cuñado y una hermana así?

\- ¿Por qué eres así hermana? – dijo Shoko sintiéndose algo ofendida – después de todo, no eres nadie como para decir que eres normal del todo.

\- ¿Y tú sí? – le recriminó la peli morada – te recuerdo que está más activa que una maquina en una planta nuclear.

\- Cállate Lionel Messi.

\- ¿Por qué Lionel Messi?

\- ¿No se supone que pateas con la zurda?

\- ¡Uuuhh! – exclamaron Jin y Seiya a modo de burla.

\- ¿Así? – Kyoko lo tomó a modo de venganza – pero por lo menos sigo siendo pura, no como tú, de seguro que la tienes más abierta que las puertas del cielo.

\- ¡Uuuhh!

\- Pues por lo menos a mí no se bota el aceite y la que te gusta ni bola te para.

\- ¡Uuuuhh!

\- Está bien, me rindo versión japonesa de Mia Khalifa.

\- ¡Ooooohhh!

\- Muy bien, ya páranle – dijo el padre de ambas – deberían dejar de pelear, Nozomi Tojou y Mia Khalifa.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamaron ambas al escuchar el sobrenombre que su progenitor les dio.

\- ¿Acaso van a insultar a su padre?

\- … - ambas chicas solo bajaron la cabeza.

Seiya solo miró a su novia y cuñada en esa posición, realmente le daba risa como las guerreras más fuertes llegaban a ser domadas por su padre.

-Seiya-san – dijo el señor – creo que es hora de que vayan a ese lugar.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí… ¿o qué? ¿ya lo hicieron?

\- ¡Papá!

\- No… más bien teníamos planeado darnos un descanso hoy.

\- Un verdadero caballero no debe darse por vencido o descansar hasta cumplir su misión.

\- ¡Me quiero morir! – exclamó Shoko tapándose la cara mientras lloraba cómicamente, honestamente tener un padre como Jin y un novio como Seiya era un maldito infierno.

\- Y no se preocupe, la cuidaré mucho.

\- ¡Así me gusta Seiya-san! – dijo Jin – por cierto, ¿crees que me ayudarías a que Kyoko esté con la señorita Saori?

\- ¡Padre! – ahora exclamaba Kyoko muy avergonzada.

\- No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré.

\- Veamos – dijo Jin – la señorita Saori… ¿Cómo es en sí?

\- Saori siempre fue caprichosa, egoísta y mal criada cuando era joven – Kyoko no creyó lo que Pegaso decía de su amada – pero ahora es más educada, amable, respetuosa, y la lista sigue.

\- Y-Ya veo – dijo la peli morada más calmada.

\- Dejando a un lado la homosexualidad de Kyoko…

\- ¡Shoko!

\- Bueno, en parte es cierto – dijo Jin – así que dejando a un lado la homosexualidad de Kyoko, deberían irse ya.

\- D-De acuerdo – dijo Shoko quien se fue del brazo junto a su novio.

\- El amor – dijo Jin viendo a ambos equinos irse.

\- Vaya novio consiguió Shoko.

\- Y dime hija – dijo Jin con sonrisa traviesa - ¿desde hace cuánto te gusta la señorita Saori?

\- ¡Padre!

Volviendo con Shoko y Saori…

\- ¿En serio iremos a ese lugar que recomienda papá?

\- Dijo que es el mejor lugar que hay.

\- Nunca lo había conocido.

\- Me dio algo de risa cuando dijo que ahí fue donde engendraron a Kyoko-san.

\- N-Ni siquiera sabía eso.

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Seiya alarmando a su novia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya?

\- Olvidé preguntarle donde te engendró.

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de Shoko se tornó roja - ¡idiota!

\- E-Está bien, lo siento – decía el castaño riéndose mientras evitaba los golpes que su novia le lanzaba.

\- T-Tonto.

\- Bueno, vamos rápido que, si no, vamos a perder la reservación.

\- ¿Tanta prisa tienes para llegar a ese lugar?

\- Quiero comprobar si es tan bueno.

\- No tienes remedio – dijo Shoko poniéndose la mano en la cara.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también.

.

**Al día siguiente…**

.

\- ¿Entonces no tienen a nadie en mente? – preguntó Seiya a sus amigos.

\- No todos somos como tú – dijo Hyoga – soy de Siberia, así que prácticamente en Japón no creo que haya una chica que le gustaría ir allá.

\- Eso no es excusa Hyoga.

\- L-Lo quiero decir es que por el momento no he conocido a la indicada.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Veamos – Shun lo pensó un poco – June no puede porque es una Caballera de Plata.

\- La mujer que amaba ya no está – dijo Ikki.

\- Yo tampoco estoy tan interesado – habló Shiryu.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sunrei?

\- El maestro Dohko no dejaría que le pusiese un dedo encima, me mataría con los 100 Dragones de Rozank.

\- La tienes algo difícil.

\- Chicos, tengo una pregunta – dijo Seiya llamando la atención de todos - ¿Qué opinan de las Saintias?

\- ¿De las Saintias? – dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí.

\- Pues… - el Cisne lo pensó un poco – muchas de ellas son bonitas, en especial sus ataques son parecidos.

\- Coincido con Hyoga – dijo Andrómeda – muchas de ellas son bonitas.

\- Puede que sí – dije Fénix con simplicidad.

\- Debo decir que sí – habló Dragón – muchas son lindas.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Pues… - Seiya le dio a cada uno la carta que respectiva Saintia le encargó.

\- ¿Y esto que es?

\- Mírenlo ustedes mismos.

Los 4 Caballeros de Bronce revisaron las cartas que Pegaso les dio. Primero notaron los corazones de colores y luego la calcomanía que tenía cada sobre.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que comenzaron a leer la carta, sus rostros se tornaron rojos como los tomates y luego de terminar de leer, los 4 quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Seiya tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- … - Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu eran una tumba, no emitían sonido alguno, tal vez por la vergüenza que sentían en aquel momento.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí, es en serio.

\- K-Katya-san…

\- Xiaoling-san…

\- E-Erda…

\- M-Mii-san…

\- … ¡¿está enamorada de mí?! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Chicos, que suerte tienen.

\- C-Cállate…

\- Creo que este será el inicio de algo súper genial – dijo Seiya mirando al cielo.

.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me encuentro desde las Tierras gélidas de Asgard y desde aquí publico el siguiente capítulo de este pequeño fic.**

.

_**Miss'sPink. **__Gracias por leerme y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. De hecho, justo lo que has dicho y pedido, va en este capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**genesis.**__ Saludos amiga, todo lo saqué del manga de Saintia Sho, aunque me pareció interesante juntar a los chicos de Bronce con las Saintias, vi que se parecían mucho y me dije, porque no juntarlos. Saludos._

_._

_**Wawit E.V. **__No te preocupes, no descuidaré a nadie, lo tengo todo bajo control XD. Saludos y espero contar contigo en este fic._

_._

**Este ninja los deja con el tercer capítulo.**

.

.

\- ¡¿Vas ir al Santuario?! – dijo una peli rosa mientras estaba con su novio en la Mansión Kido.

\- No grites – dijo el castaño calmando a su pareja – pues sí, iré a entrenar un poco con Aioros, así que tal vez esté fuera unas 2 semanas.

\- ¿Te irás 2 semanas? – Shoko se estaba poniendo triste.

\- N-No te preocupes, volveré rápido.

\- No – dijo la peli rosa con tono frio – iré contigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – eso impresionó a Seiya – p-pero… ¿y la escuela?

\- Desde ayer entramos a vacaciones, así que estoy libre durante el resto del mes.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Entonces – la chica se levantó de su asiento – deberé ir a alistar mis maletas.

\- P-Pero…

\- Nada de peros – dijo Shoko – después de todo, quiero ir a ver a Milo-san.

\- ¿A Milo? – eso no le gustó del todo a Pegaso - ¿Cómo para que quieres verlo?

\- Hace tiempo que no veo a Milo-san, así que me encantaría ir a visitarlo.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, además...

\- ¿Además?

\- Hay algo que quiero pedirle – dijo Shoko causando un malestar en Pegaso.

\- ¿Qué le pedirás?

\- Es un secreto – lo dicho por la oji rosada causó más molestia en su novio, pero intentó disimularlo.

\- Q-Que bien.

\- Vaya Seiya – al parecer Shoko sabía la situación de su pareja - ¿no estarás celoso Seiya?

\- ¿Eh? – el rostro del castaño se tornó rojo – C-Claro que no… y-yo no soy celoso.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta que vea a Milo-san?

\- N-No, por nada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, ¿no te molestará que entrene con él durante el tiempo que estemos en Grecia?

\- … - Seiya trató de calmarse, ya que si hacia un mal paso, se jodería – C-Claro que no.

\- Gracias cariño – dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios – Iré a casa a alistar las maletas.

\- E-Está bien.

La Saintia fue directo a su casa, mientras Seiya solo la miraba irse. Solo pensaba en varias cosas, pero en especial lo de Milo. Sabía de antemano que Milo de Escorpio había salvado a su novia en el pasado cuando era niña.

Y aunque Milo fuera un Caballero Dorado de Athena, no podía evitar sentir celos de él, a pesar de que le llevaba a Shoko, 8 años de diferencia.

Pero trataba de convencerse que no podía pasar nada entre ellos, que solo era una relación tipo maestro / alumna.

En eso, su celular sonó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Seiya, necesito hablar contigo._

\- Pues ya estás hablando conmigo Hyoga.

\- _A no mames es cierto… pero a lo que iba, ¿vas ir al Santuario?_

\- Sí, mañana parto.

En lo que Seiya hablaba, sin querer las Saintias llegaron al lugar en el que Pegaso hablaba con su amigo ruso.

-_ ¿Irás solo o te acompañará alguien?_

\- Iba a ir solo, pero Shoko de último momento decidió ir conmigo.

\- _Bueno… te iba a decir que yo también iré._

\- ¿Y eso?

\- _Quiero entrenar un poco con mi Maestro Camus._

\- Suena bien, si quieres puedes llamar a los demás.

\- _De hecho, ellos también irán. Shun va a entrenar con Shaka, Ikki con Aioria y Shiryu irá con el Maestro Dohko._

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – y dicho esto colgó para luego dirigirse a las chicas - ¿Por qué me espiaban?

\- N-No te espiábamos.

\- Eso es más falso que mi abuela haciendo Motocross.

\- … - las chicas solo desviaron la mirada.

\- Chicas – a Seiya se le vino una idea a la mente y decidió ponerla en práctica - ¿ustedes no irán al Santuario con nosotros?

\- ¿Al santuario? – preguntaron al unísono.

\- Sí, yo iré a entrenar junto con Shoko y los Dorados.

\- N-No estoy muy segura – dijo Mii – debería pedirle permiso a la señorita Saori.

\- Y-Yo debo regresar a ayudar a reconstruir la Academia de Saintias – decía Erda.

\- N-No estoy muy segura de poder ir a Grecia – hablaba Katya.

\- A mí me da hueva ir a Grecia – Xiaoling fue más directa.

\- N-No importa – dijo Seiya con tristeza fingida – creo que solo seremos Shoko y yo.

\- Lo lamento Seiya-san – se disculpó la Saintia de Delfín.

\- Y también irían Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu – dijo Seiya en un tono algo maléfico.

\- … - las chicas solo voltearon a ver al Caballero con curiosidad.

\- Además, creo que Hyoga se verá con su amiga de Rusia, Fler.

\- ¿Con Fler? – eso encendió un poco los celos en la Saintia de Corona Boreal.

\- Ikki irá a ver a Esmeralda.

\- ¿Esmeralda? – dijo Erda quien ya echaba humos de la cabeza.

\- Shun tal vez se encuentra con su maestra June, al parecer esos dos tienen mucha química.

\- ¿C-Con su maestra June? – exclamó una celosa Xiaoling.

\- El maestro Dohko dijo que llevaría a su hija Sunrei, así que Shiryu no estará solo.

\- … - A Mii solo le pegó un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

\- … - las Saintias no emitían sonido alguno.

\- Chicas – Pegaso trataba de aguantar la risa - ¿Qué les pasa?

\- ¿Cuándo se van?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cuándo se van al Santuario?

\- Nos vamos mañana en la mañana.

\- … - sin decir una sola palabra, las chicas se dirigieron a alistar equipaje.

\- Chicas, no se supone que no iban a ir.

\- C-Creo que ir a Grecia no está mal de todos modos – las demás Saintias asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Bien.

Dicho esto, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares a alistar su equipaje.

.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¿No crees que se han tardado mucho? – dijo Seiya ya con su novia en la entrada del aeropuerto.

\- Mii-san me confirmó que a esta hora ya estarían aquí – dijo la peli rosa – me pregunto dónde estarán.

\- ¡Chicos! – se escucharon las voces de varias chicas llegando al lugar.

\- Hasta que llegan – dijo Shoko.

\- Lo sentimos Shoko – dijo Xiaoling – pero es que Katya-Senpai no se apuraba con su equipaje.

\- E-Es que tenía mucho que empacar – dijo la rusa desviando la mirada avergonzada.

\- A Hyoga no le gustan así – susurró Seiya, cosa que la Saintia de Corona Boreal alcanzó a oír.

\- ¿Y-Y como le gustan a él? – Seiya iba a contestar, pero notó como sus amigos llegaban.

\- ¡Chicos! – gritó Pegaso.

\- Seiya – los demás llegaron al lugar sin notar aun la presencia de las Saintias.

\- Llegan tarde.

\- Sí es que… - Shiryu iba a hablar, hasta que notó la presencia de las Saintias de Athena – H-Hola chicas.

\- H-Hola.

\- H-Hola Shiryu-san – dijo Mii bajando la mirada y con la cara toda roja.

\- ¿C-Como estás Mii-san? – Shiryu se hallaba bastante nervioso, no solo él, todos los demás se hallaban algo incómodos.

\- ¿C-Como estás hoy Katya-san? – preguntó Cisne a Corona Boreal.

\- E-Estoy bien – dijo la rusa bastante roja y nerviosa.

\- V-Veo que estás bien Xiaoling-san – dijo Shun algo rojo.

\- T-Tú también te ves bien Shun-san – la chica solo desviaba la mirada.

\- E-Es un buen día ¿no? – dijo Ikki queriendo hacerse el fuerte, cosa que no se le dio.

\- S-Sí – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Erda debido al nerviosismo.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo? – dijo Seiya a su novia en un susurro.

\- Descuida, ellas pueden ser algo tímidas cuando las conoces bien.

\- Que amigas tienes.

\- Tu también tienes amigos iguales.

\- Dejémoslo así – dijo Seiya quien tomó la mano de su novia para dirigirse al avión.

\- ¡E-Espéranos Seiya! – dijeron sus amigos yendo con el Pegaso.

\- ¡S-Shoko-san, espera! – las Saintias fueron detrás de su amiga.

Después de un viaje en avión de unas 12 horas de Japón a Atenas, llegaron al Santuario donde fueron recibidos por los Caballeros.

\- ¡Llegaron los legendarios Caballeros y las Saintias! – incluso los aldeanos del lugar aclamaban a los legendarios guerreros que defendieron a Athena durante las guerras Santas.

\- V-Veo que aún tenemos algo de fama – dijo Shoko algo nerviosa y solo sintió la mano de su amado tomar la suya - ¿S-Seiya?

\- No estés nerviosa – le dijo en un tono suave.

\- Sí.

Todos se dirigieron a las 12 casas del Zodiaco, en la que la primera casa, Aries, se encontraban varios de los Dorados esperándolos.

\- ¡Milo-san! – Shoko se dirigió hacia el Caballero de Escorpio, el cual fue recibido por un abrazo de parte de la Saintia.

\- Me alegra verte pequeña Shoko – dijo Milo a la peli roja.

\- A mí también – Shoko desvió un poco la mirada hacia su novio quien veía la escena con algo de enojo en su mirada, Shoko sabía lo que significaba.

\- ¿Seiya? – la voz de Hyoga sacó de sus pensamientos a Pegaso - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- N-Nada.

\- ¿Nada? – el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia Shoko quien se hallaba siendo abrazada por Milo - ¿Seguro que no es nada?

\- S-Seguro.

\- ¿No será que… estás celoso?

\- ¿Qué? – Pegaso no quiso creer lo que Hyoga le decía – y-yo no estoy celoso.

\- Entonces – le encaró - ¿Por qué te quedas viendo tanto a Milo y a Shoko-san?

\- P-Pues…

\- Honestamente ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – se escuchó una voz llegando donde ellos.

\- ¿Mii-san?

\- N-No es cierto Mii.

\- ¿Mii? – al ruso le extrañó que Seiya llamara tan familiarmente a una de las Saintias de Athena.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Hyoga-san? ¿Ocurre algo Seiya?

\- ¿Seiya? – ahora pensaba porque una Saintia como Mii llamaba así a su amigo.

\- C-Cierto – dijo Seiya – se me olvidó decirte, al parecer eliminamos las formalidades con las Saintias, así que no es de extrañar que nos llamemos sin honoríficos.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Pero volviendo a lo que nos incumbe – dijo Delfín – veo que Shoko-san no es la única que es celosa.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Mii?

\- No te hagas el tonto Seiya. Saliste igual que Shoko-san.

\- N-No es así – ambos rubios lo miraron fijamente – está bien, si soy celoso.

\- Nunca dudes de un rubio – dijeron Mii y Hyoga abrazándose de un brazo.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me da frio? – dijo Mii quien misteriosamente sentía una fría sensación recorrerle el cuerpo y no sabía que era.

\- … - Seiya solo hizo ademán de que mirara hacia atrás, cosa que Mii no entendió hasta que volteó la mirada y solo se encontró a su amiga Katya quien le daba una mirada de pocos amigos y esos ojos le daban una mirada tan fría que podría congelar de nuevo el polo norte.

Mii solo se separó de Hyoga rápidamente, cosa que el chico no entendió.

Seiya volvió a dirigirse hacia su novia quien hablaba tan animadamente con Milo, cosa que provocaba que los celos inundaran su ser.

\- ¿Seiya? – esa voz sacó de nuevo a Seiya de sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Aioros?

\- ¿Vamos a entrenar?

\- Claro, para eso vine.

\- Bien – Sagitario se dirigió hacia su templo – te esperaré allá.

\- Está bien.

Aunque Seiya seguía mirando a su novia, decidió enfocarse más en el entrenamiento con Aioros.

Al final, cada quien se fue con un Caballero Dorado a entrenar, aunque las Saintias habían venido más para estar con los demás Caballeros de Bronce, decidieron entrenar un poco ya que nunca se sabía cuándo un nuevo enemigo iba a atacar.

Hyoga fue con su maestro Camus a la casa de Acuario para entrenar.

Shiryu fue con Dohko, quien había vuelto a su puesto como Caballero de Libra luego de varios años de inactividad, la casa de Libra volvía a tener guardián. Pero algo que sorprendió, fue que también pidió que Shura los acompañara. Capricornio supo porque, Shiryu manejaba Excalibur y entrenar con alguien más así sería interesante, al menos eso pensaba Capricornio.

Shun decidió entrenar con Shaka de Virgo, no solo porque fuera el más poderoso, junto a Saga y Aioros, sino también porque Shun había nacido bajo el signo de Virgo.

Ikki fue a entrenar con Aioria de Leo, el cual porque el Fénix nació bajo ese signo.

Quitando la parte de Shoko quien entrenaría con Milo de Escorpio, las Saintias no fueron la excepción.

Katya fue con Saga de Géminis. La razón era que ya conocía más a Saga cuando era el Patriarca y cuando la salvó hace ya un buen tiempo. Aunque el peli azul pensó que la rusa iría con Camus ya que ambos tenían ataques con hielo, pero le sorprendió que lo escogiera.

Mii decidió entrenar con Afrodita de Piscis, lo más lógico sería porque sus constelaciones eran seres acuáticos, aunque los ataques de Afrodita no tenían que ver con el agua, sino más bien eran ataques con puras plantas, en especial las rosas.

Xiaoling hizo una apuesta algo fuerte. Decidió entrenar con junto con Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro. Aunque ambos Dorados dudaron un poco, la chica los convenció de entrenar juntos ya que, si entrenaba con mucha determinación, aumentaría su fuerza por mucho.

Y, por último, Erda eligió a Máscara de Muerte. Era obvio que entre ellos hubo un poco de historia en el pasado, cuando él fue el que se encargó de destruir la Academia de Saintias, aunque después de que encomendara su error, Erda logró eliminar ese rencor de su corazón. Ahora lo veía como su honorable maestro, algo que el Cangrejo Dorado aceptó, aunque muy avergonzado.

Seiya agradecía a los dioses que las casas de Sagitario y Escorpio quedaran a la par, así podría ver a su novia y ver si Milo intentaba sobrepasarse con Shoko.

Usaría eso como motivación en el entrenamiento con Aioros.

\- ¡Comencemos Seiya! – dijo Aioros vistiendo la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario - ¡veamos de qué estás hecho!

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo Seiya quien se vestía con la Armadura de Pegaso - ¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!

Y comenzó el combate.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Seiya celoso! _

_¿Qué hará Pegaso para proteger a su novia?_

_¿Milo hará algo?_

_Descubran que pasara en el próximo capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡No sé qué decir! Solo vamos directo al grano.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**Miss'sPink. **__Somos dos, mi Caballero Dorado favorito también es Aioros de Sagitario y eso que yo soy Aries. Tal vez sí o tal vez no ayude a Seiya, cielos, estos dos caballos alados son un manojo de celos. Esperemos que Seiya no haga escorpión a la plancha XD. ¡Un saludo y un abrazo psicológico gigante! Bendición de Athena._

.

_**genesis. **__Tocaste un punto muy seguro. Me inspiré en el encuentro de Milo y Shoko de pequeña para hacer esa compatibilidad entre ambos. No sé cuándo cumple años Shoko, pero yo asumiré que su cumple cae en fecha del signo de Escorpio. Lo de Milo se te responderá si lees el capítulo. Saludos y bendición de Athena._

.

**No tengo más que decir. Solo… había una vez un pollito que respiraba por el culito, un día se sentó y se ahogó. Fin.**

**Luego de contar este mal chiste, vamos con el capítulo.**

.

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en el Santuario de Grecia donde las 12 casas del Zodiaco eran producto de una batalla, o al menos eso se miraba.

En cada casa se hallaba un enfrentamiento que provocaba grandes destellos de luces doradas y algunos de distintos colores.

En la casa de Sagitario, nuestro protagonista se hallaba combatiendo junto a Aioros de Sagitario. Ambos estaban entrenando muy duro, ninguno cedía ante el otro. No por algo, Aioros miraba a Seiya como un buen sucesor una vez que él dejara de ser el protector de la novena casa.

Seiya por otro lado, disfrutaba mucho luchar contra Aioros, él era un Caballero muy digno y le encantaba pelear a su nivel.

Aunque podemos decir que Pegaso no estaba usando el 100% de su poder, ya que su mente se distraía por un asunto, el cual tenía cabello rosa y ojos rosas.

La mente de Seiya no dejaba de pensar en su amada Shoko. Tenía suerte y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver la octava casa donde se encontraba su amada junto a Milo.

Pero en una de esas, no calculó bien su tiempo de reacción y fue golpeado por uno de los ataques de Aioros.

\- ¡Paremos! – dijo el Dorado - ¿estás bien?

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Seiya levantándose.

\- No miro que estés muy concentrado, de vez en cuando he notado que miras hacia la casa de Escorpio.

\- ¿N-Notaste eso? – Seiya no sabía que Aioros se había dado cuenta.

\- Estás más distraído que un otaku en una convención de anime.

\- Eso fue un mal chiste.

\- Sí, me iré al infierno.

\- Te cogerá Hades – bromeó Pegaso.

\- C-Cállate – dijo Aioros – volviendo, ¿Por qué miras tanto a la casa de Escorpio?

\- P-Pues…

\- Descuida – le dijo el Dorado – Milo no tiene malas intenciones con Equuleus.

\- Ya veo… - Seiya se empezó a calmar, hasta que… - ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes que Shoko y yo andamos?!

\- Soy un Caballero Dorado, Seiya – dijo el greco – tengo que saber todo lo relacionado con los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- … - Seiya solo miró al Dorado por unos segundos – fue por el grupo de WhatsApp ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Por favor, ahí me enteré que Aioria embarazó a una asgariana y que iba a venir hoy.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

En eso se escuchó un grito proveniente de la casa de Leo.

-Ya se enteró que va a hacer padre.

\- Ese Aioria – dijo su hermano – siempre fue un irresponsable.

\- ¿Y qué harás? Tío Aioros.

\- No me queda más que darle una buena tunda por ser un gato irresponsable – dijo el Dorado con una sonrisa que prometía dolor – iré a ver a mi querido hermano.

\- V-Ve con cuidado – dijo Seiya nervioso mientras veía como Aioros bajaba las escaleras – Pobre Aioria, lo van a hacer papilla.

Seiya se puso a entrenar un poco solo, si quería igualar a Aioros debía entrenar mucho más. Pero como sabemos que a Seiya le va a valer 4 kilos de arena para gatos el entrenamiento, decidió parar y se dirigió a la casa de Escorpio.

.

Mientras que en la casa de Escorpio…

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! – gritó Milo dirigiendo su ataque hacia cierta persona.

\- ¡Puños de la Estrella de Equuleus! – dijo Shoko repeliendo el ataque de Milo.

\- Has mejorado Shoko – dijo el peli azul.

\- Me alegra saberlo – respondió la peli rosa.

\- Pero no te deberías descuidar – dijo Milo mientras preparaba su mejor ataque - ¡Prepárate Shoko de Equuleus!

\- ¡Venga Milo de Escorpio! – dijo la Saintia poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- ¡Prepárate! – Milo dirigió su dedo hacia la chica - ¡aquí voy!

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata, Antares! – Milo disparó un rayo rojo directo a Shoko.

\- ¡Cometa de Equuleus! – la oji rosa lanzó un rayo celeste que colisionó con la Aguja Escarlata Antares de Milo.

Ambos ataques chocaban y desplegaban muchos mini rayos de luz y provocaban una pequeña onda de choque. Por obvias razones, Milo llevaba una pequeña ventaja, pero Shoko no daba su brazo a torcer, le daba buena batalla al Dorado.

Seiya llegó a la octava casa y notó el choque de ataques entre su novia y Milo. Pegaso pudo ver como Shoko mejoraba con cada ataque, aunque se veía a leguas que Milo llevaba más ventaja.

Shoko empezaba a perder poder y la Aguja Escarlata Antares se empezaba a hacer más grande.

\- ¡Vamos Shoko! – gritó el castaño, cosa que la peli rosa notó.

\- ¿S-Seiya?

\- Te lo dije una vez ¿no? – hablaba Seiya – eleva tu cosmos hasta el infinito.

\- Seiya – la Saintia pensó un poco en las palabras de su amado para luego sonreír - ¡lo haré!

\- Veo que tienes apoyo – dijo Milo – pero veamos de qué estás hecha, pequeña Shoko.

\- Ni crea que me dejaré vencer Milo-san.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares! ¡Máxima Potencia! – gritó Milo lanzando más cosmos hacia su ataque.

\- ¡Cometa de Equuleus! ¡Al máximo! – la Saintia decidió enviar más cosmos a su ataque también.

Seiya miraba como ambos ataques colisionaban entre sí, parecía una verdadera batalla de titanes. Saber que su novia tuviese tanto poder, le impresionaba.

Por obvias razones, Seiya era mucho más poderoso que Shoko, incluso superaba el poder de muchos de los Dorados, aunque aún le faltaba un poco para poder igualar a Shaka y Saga.

Con Aioros tenían casi el mismo poder, pero en estos momentos podría decirse que superaba por una pequeña fracción de cosmos al Dorado, pero no se lo haría saber.

Mientras veía a Shoko, se le hacía bastante atractiva la forma de pelear. Veía a Shoko, la misma forma de pelear suya, razones las cuales hicieron que se enamorara más de ella.

Pero algo sacó de sus pensamientos a Seiya al notar como el cosmos de Shoko iba en un aumento excesivo y que parecía algo aterrador.

Incluso Milo notó eso, pero algo más llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Detrás de Shoko, apareció la imagen de un caballo alado, representación de su constelación, pero algo que dejó más sorprendido a ambos en especial más al Dorado, fue que apareció la imagen de un Escorpión Dorado.

-N-No puede ser – dijo Seiya impresionado por la imagen.

\- E-Eso es… – dijo Milo en shock.

\- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA… ANTARES! – gritó Shoko cuya armadura se puso dorada y con su dedo índice disparó el mismo ataque de Milo, el cual iba con gran poder y destruyó el ataque del peli azul y lo golpeó directamente en la Armadura mandándolo a volar.

\- S-Shoko – Pegaso no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal ataque.

\- … - Shoko no respondió ni dijo nada, su armadura perdió el brillo dorado e iba a caer al suelo ya sin energías.

\- ¡Shoko! – Seiya llegó a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

En ese momento, los demás dorados llegaban al lugar, a excepción de Aioria que podemos decir que no se encontraba en condiciones de estar allí. Y no venían solos, también las Saintias y los Caballeros de bronce venían.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – llegaron las amigas de Shoko.

\- Milo – algunos Dorados fueron a ver a Escorpio quien lentamente se recuperaba.

\- E-Eso fue… increíble – dijo Milo levantándose.

Seiya aún tenía a Shoko entre sus brazos, se veía muy cansada. Pegaso decidió llevarla hacia la Cámara de Athena a que descansara. Las Saintias iban tras él, incluso algunos Dorados también, incluidos Milo.

Llegando al lugar, Seiya depositó a su novia en una de las camas de ahí, antes de dejarla descansar, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, cosa que las chicas miraron con algo de ternura.

Saliendo, solo hablaron de lo que sucedió.

-Dinos Milo – habló Saga - ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

\- Ni yo tengo idea – habló el Escorpión – pero fue como si otro Caballero de Escorpio me golpeara.

\- Además – dijo Seiya – apareció detrás de ella la imagen de Equuleus y de un Escorpión Dorado.

\- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Shoko-san? – preguntó Mu.

.

**N/A. Como ya dije, no se conoce la fecha de cumpleaños de Shoko, así que decidí inventarla. Si ya tiene fecha, háganmela saber.**

.

\- ¿Seiya? – dijeron algunos caballeros.

\- Shoko cumple el 31 de octubre – respondió.

\- Eso es ser un buen novio – dijo Xiao – saber la fecha de cumpleaños de su novia. ¡Me enorgulleces Seiya!

\- ¡Me empatriarca! – dijo Saga haciendo referencia a un meme.

\- Ese es un verdadero hombre – dijo Shiryu irónicamente.

\- N-No es para tanto.

\- Volviendo – habló Dohko – creo que sé que le pasó a la joven Shoko.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasó maestro Dohko?

\- Al parecer, ella lleva el destino de ser Caballera Dorada de Escorpio.

\- ¿Caballera Dorada de Escorpio?

\- La joven Shoko tiene un sentido de la justicia bastante fuerte, además al nacer bajo el signo de Escorpio y mostrar gran poder, se ve que está destinada a ser una Saintia de rango dorado.

\- Pero eso nunca se ha visto – dijo Shion a su amigo.

\- Así es – respondió Libra – pero una vez la señorita Sasha, la antigua reencarnación de Athena, me dijo que en el futuro podría aparecer una Caballera de Athena que pudiera igualar e incluso superar al cosmos de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- N-No sabía eso.

\- Me lo dijo un día que estabas enfermo y no pudiste asistir.

\- Que mala era la señorita Sasha.

\- Pero volviendo – dijo Seiya – eso quiere decir que Shoko… ¿tiene el poder de un Caballero Dorado?

\- Posiblemente ella sea la Saintia que mencionó la señorita Sasha.

\- Increíble – dijeron las demás Saintias.

\- Lo que son Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki, ellos son los próximos herederos de las Armaduras de Sagitario, Libra, Virgo, Acuario y Leo.

\- ¿Y nosotras no heredaremos Armaduras Doradas? – preguntó Xiao quien fue callada por Mii.

\- Xiao, no digas eso.

\- Lo dudo, pero es posible – habló Mu.

\- El problema es que se debe tener un cosmos increíblemente fuerte y ser digno de que la Armadura Dorada lo reconozca a uno como su portador.

\- Si quieren heredar alguna Armadura Dorada, deberán someterse a un entrenamiento muy duro.

\- ¡Aceptaré mi destino! – dijo la Saintia de Osa Menor.

\- Veo que la pequeña Xiaoling tiene determinación – dijo Aldebarán – me gusta su actitud.

\- ¡Padre! – se escuchó una voz femenina llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Sunrei? – dijeron Dohko y Shiryu, algo que a Mii no le gustó mucho que digamos.

\- La misma.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Caminando.

\- Las cosas como son – dijo Seiya.

\- Ya en serio, ¿Por qué estás Sunrei? – preguntó Dohko a su hija adoptiva.

\- No ordenaste tu papeleo anoche padre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Iba pasando a dejarles el almuerzo junto con Shiryu, pero noté como dejaron la casa de Libra más puerca que el hogar de un cerdo.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Es mejor que se vallan a limpiar la casa de Libra o no tendrán almuerzo.

\- P-Pero Sunrei – Shiryu trató de explicar, pero la mirada de la peli negra lo calló.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Shion – el gran Dohko de Libra siendo mandado por su hija.

\- C-Cállate.

\- ¡Oye! – habló Mii hacia Sunrei.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No deberías hablarle así a Shiryu-Senpai.

\- … - los demás Caballeros miraron a la Saintia de Delfín, algunos extrañados, otros con rareza y unos cuantos con mirada picara.

\- ¿Entonces que debería hacer, Saintia? – le dijo la china.

\- Sencillo – respondió Mii – solo manda al maestro Dohko de Libra, pero a Shiryu-Senpai no deberías meterlo en los asuntos de él.

\- … - Sunrei lo pensó un poco – está bien.

\- ¿Y yo donde gano? – preguntó Dohko.

\- Tu vienes conmigo padre – dijo la chica llevándose al Dorado de la oreja.

\- Ese Dohko – se burló Shion por la mala suerte de su amigo.

Luego de eso y de la escena de celos que tuvo Mii, Seiya decidió pasar la noche junto a su amada.

Shoko tardó en despertar, pero ya entrada las horas de la noche, despertó.

\- ¡Que hambre tengo! – exclamó la chica agarrándose la panza y despertando a su novio - ¡Seiya!

\- … - Pegaso estaba súper dormido.

\- ¡Seiya, tengo hambre!

\- Shaina… no me pegues más… - fue lo que susurró el chico en sueños, lo cual no le gustó a su novia.

\- ¿Shaina? – Shoko pensó un poco y solo recordó a una vieja compañera que dijo Seiya que la enfrentó cuando se volvió Caballero, pero nunca le contó más sobre ella.

\- Perdóname Shaina… - esto último colmó a Shoko y ya se imaginarán. Incluso pensó un método bastante tranquilo para despertar a su novio.

\- Lo lamento amor… ¡Meteoros de Equuleus! – la peli rosa le lanzó cientos de ataques hacia Seiya quien salió disparado hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Shoko?! – le gritó Seiya.

\- ¡Lo mismo debería decirte! – le reclamó Equuleus – Así que soñando con otra chica que no es tu novia ¿eh?

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Estabas soñando con esa tal Shaina y te decía que ya no te pegara.

\- ¿Con Shaina? – Pegaso hizo memoria - ¡Oh sí! Es que soñé que estábamos batallando contra Hades y ella peleaba frente a mí y por mi culpa le lanzaban un ataque y moría.

\- Que triste – el enojo de Shoko bajó un poco – no te preocupes amor, es solo un sueño.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?

\- Si – en eso Shoko cambió su rostro a uno pícaro – pero eso no significa que te libras del castigo.

\- ¿Castigo?

\- Sí – dicho eso, la Saintia se levantó y pasó sus manos por su cuerpo mientras hablaba en un tono sexy y erótico – no tendremos sexo por tiempo indefinido, Seiya-kun.

\- ¿Qué? – la actitud de Seiya se tornó algo… desesperada, incluso se notó en su hablado - ¡no puedes hacerme esto Shoko! ¡No puedes dejarme sin sexo!

\- Lo siento Seiya-kun, pero este es tu castigo – la chica se dirigió hacia la entrada – iré a tomar un poco de aire.

Seiya miró a su novia salir de la habitación.

\- ¡No lo harás Shoko! – dijo saliendo del lugar también.

\- ¡Atrápame si puedes! – la peli rosa salió corriendo mientras era seguida por su novio - ¡Si me atrapas, te levanto el castigo!

\- ¡Créeme que lo haré!

\- ¡Pero si no lo haces, solo tendrás sexo con tu mano derecha!

\- ¡Y si lo logró, te lo haré hasta que te duelan las piernas!

\- ¡Reto aceptado!

Los dos estuvieron persiguiéndose durante mucho tiempo, pero saber quién ganó, será algo que se cuente después.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Corto, pero algo hice. La Universidad me tuvo con mucho trabajo, pero tuve un rato libre e hice este capítulo._

_Díganme que opinan de él. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo._

_Completen la frase dependiendo de su género:_

_¡Cometa de _!_

_Nos vemos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Guardianes del Universo, al triunfar el mal…**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**genesis. **__Es muy probable que Shoko sea la legendaria Saintia que Sasha mencionó, eso se resolverá en futuros episodios. Además, mira que Mii defendiendo a su hombre, ella si sabe. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Wawit E.V. **__No pensé que se parecía a las comedias de Gintama, la comedia la hago a mi propio estilo. Créelo o no, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que de tantas veces que Shoko y Seiya lo han hecho, Shoko no ha salido preñada. Tal vez en un futuro episodio, si lo haga XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

.

**Estoy en modo sigilo, sin más, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

.

.

.

Una avioneta estaba llegando a Atenas, en especial, rumbo al Santuario.

Algunos aspirantes a Caballero se alarmaron, pero los Dorados ya suponían de quien se trataba.

El cosmos que emanaba dentro de la avioneta decía que efectivamente se trataba de Saori Kido. Pero no venía sola, también venia otro cosmos y venia otra persona junto a ella, la cual no pudieron identificar.

Al aterrizar, los Caballeros de Bronce, Plata y Dorados junto a las Saintias, salieron a recibir a su diosa, la cual como siempre los saludó muy cordialmente. La persona que venía junto a ella era Kyoko de Equuleus junto a su padre, Jin.

Los Caballeros no creían que alguien como el padre de las Saintias de Equuleus estuviese en el Santuario, pero Saori los calmó diciendo que solo venía de visita y que había firmado un convenio en el que juraba por su vida no decir nada sobre la existencia del Santuario.

Pero quitando todo eso, todos recibieron a su diosa la cual volvía a su legítimo hogar.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Athena.

\- Gracias Shion.

\- Veo que viene con la Saintia… o, mejor dicho, al ex Saintia de Equuleus y con un humano normal.

\- Sí, él es el padre de Kyoko-san y Shoko-san.

\- Ya veo… pero dígame, ¿Qué hace él en el Santuario?

\- Lo invité para que conociera, pero descuida Shion, él ya ha jurado no decir nada sobre la existencia del Santuario.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Seiya y a Shoko-san?

\- Pegaso y Equuleus no aparecen desde anoche, ahora que lo dice los miré anoche persiguiéndose, al parecer estaban jugando, pero luego les perdí la vista.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no sé si estarán en su respectiva habitación.

\- Vamos a ver.

Todos los demás Caballeros acompañaron a la diosa y al Patriarca en busca de los dos Caballeros alados.

\- ¿Y qué tanto quiere hablar con ellos dos?

\- He tenido un sueño en el que la antigua reencarnación de Athena me había dicho algo.

\- ¿Qué le decía?

\- Eso es algo que debo hablar con ellos.

\- Bien.

Mientras que con Kyoko y su padre…

\- ¡Increíble! – decía el padre de las Saintias al ver las casas del Zodiaco.

\- P-Padre – decía una Kyoko algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su padre.

\- Esto es increíble Kyoko, estoy pasando las casas del Zodiaco.

\- Padre.

\- Pobre Kyoko-san – decía algunas de sus compañeras al ver como la peli morada sufría con su padre.

\- Me lamentó de ella.

\- Por cierto, que valiente nos saliste Mii – dijo Katya dirigiéndose hacia la Saintia de Delfín.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Katya?

\- Ayer defendiste muy bien a Shiryu-san.

\- Y-Yo… - Mii no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza.

\- Deberías ver tu cara, estás completamente roja Mii-Senpai – se reía Xiaoling.

\- D-Dejen de molestarme.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la Cámara de Athena…

Los rayos del sol golpearon a los ojos de dos personas que dormían plácidamente en una cama, eran por supuesto, las personas que Saori andaba buscando.

Pero como estaba la habitación, se explicaría más adelante.

Todos los Caballeros que iban con Athena en busca de ambos equinos llegaron al lado de la habitación que daba afuera y procedieron a abrir, pero…

\- ¿La llave Shion? – dijo Athena al Patriarca preguntando por la llave.

\- Athena, ¿no cree que deberíamos esperar a que despertaran?

\- Si esperamos que Seiya despierte, será la hora de la cena – dijo Ikki.

\- Y ni hablemos de Shoko, será de aquí a Navidad – dijo Jin siendo seguido por su hija Kyoko quien asentía con su cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron las demás Saintias.

\- Sí, una vez debíamos ir a una reunión sobre una competencia de artes marciales que iba a haber hace tiempo, debíamos reunirnos a las 8 de la mañana y terminó levantándose a las 12 del mediodía. Tuve que ir yo solo ese día.

\- Eso si no lo sabía.

\- No importa que estén dormidos, si Athena quiere verlos deberán despertar – dijo Máscara de Muerte.

\- Debemos tirar la puerta – dijo Aldebarán - ¡Gran Cuer…!

\- ¡Espera Aldebarán! – dijo Shura – tengo una mejor idea.

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- Miren – Shura usó un poco de su espada Excalibur y la concentró en su dedo índice.

\- ¿Y qué harás con eso Shura?

\- Solo miren y luego lloren.

Capricornio se dirigió hacia la cerradura y usó su dedo Excalibur para usarlo como llave y abrir la cerradura.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Ahora si me sorprendiste cabrita.

\- A poco.

\- Vamos – dijo la diosa entrando al lugar.

Trataron de no hacer mucho ruido mientras entraban, el cuarto era algo profundo, pero se darían de algo más adelante.

En eso, Athena se tropezó con algo y cayó al piso.

\- ¡Athena! – dijo Shion acercándose a su diosa.

\- Estoy bien Shion, solo me tropecé.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Aioros levantando una pieza de metal que pronto reconocerían.

\- Eso… - las Saintias miraron la pieza y la reconocieron – esa es una parte de la Armadura de Equuleus.

\- ¿La armadura de Shoko? – dijo su hermana algo preocupada - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

\- No te preocupes hija, tu hermana estará bien.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Un padre sabe cuándo sus hijos están bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- Hay que ver si Seiya y Shoko-san están bien.

Durante el camino notaron, no solo más partes de la Armadura de Shoko, sino también la de Seiya estaba tirada, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue cuando empezaron a encontrar restos de ropa en el lugar.

-P-Padre…

\- Si hija, ya sabemos en lo que estuvo Shoko.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Saga quien iba cerca de ambos.

\- Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos Caballeros de Géminis.

\- ¿Caballeros? Pero si solo vengo yo.

\- L-Lo siento, es que estoy mirando doble.

\- ¿Doble? – cuando Saga miró a su lado, notó a su gemelo - ¡¿Y a ti quien te invitó?!

\- Me invitó queti.

\- ¿Queti? ¿Cuál queti?

\- Que te importa – dijo Kanon y dicho esto, se fue más adelante.

\- Esa copia barata mía me las pagará.

Cuando estaban llegando…

\- ¿Creen que algo le haya pasado a Seiya? – dijo Shun preocupado.

\- En otro tiempo te hubiese dicho que estará bien, pero esta vez no te sabría decir.

\- Pues viendo cómo está la cosa, creo que ya sé para donde va esto – dijo Ikki.

\- ¿Qué sabes de esto Ikki?

\- Ya lo verán.

Al llegar… todos quedaron en completo shock, Caballeros Dorados, Caballeros de Bronce a excepción de Ikki, Saintias y finalmente el Patriarca y Athena. La escena que tenían enfrente era algo que simplemente no esperaban, bueno, a excepción de Jin y Kyoko, que al parecer ya esperaban eso.

En la cama, ese mueble que normalmente usamos para dormir, relajarnos y en entre muchas otras cosas, en el, se encontraban ambos Caballeros equinos, acostados, arropados con una sábana y muy abrazados. Shoko se encontraba recostada encima de Seiya quien la envolvía en sus brazos.

Jin solo miraba con orgullo a su hija y su yerno, mientras Kyoko estaba con la cara roja por tal escena.

Saori no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Shoko y Seiya mostraban ser los más puros Caballeros en su ejército, no creyó que ellos fuesen capaces de eso, no estaba enojada, solo confundida.

Las Saintias eran un solo rollo, ninguna creía que su compañera de armas, ya no fuera tan pura que digamos. Ellas miraban a Shoko con gran admiración y respeto al igual que a Seiya, pero esto cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Los amigos de Seiya no iban muy lejos, Seiya ahora si tenía algo que presumir hacia los demás. Ikki se estaba conteniendo para no reírse por lo sucedido.

Los Dorados eran un mosaico de reacciones. Los más sorprendidos eran Aioros, Aioria, los gemelos, Dohko, Shion y Shaka, aunque este último no mirara nada.

Milo, Máscara de Muerte y Camus miraban a Seiya como un dios y los demás solo estaban en shock.

Pero luego, todos se alarmaron cuando ambos daban indicios de querer despertar, por lo que por la fuerza de Zeus y Athena, se escondieron en la habitación, no sé sabe cómo fue que muchos hombres y mujeres lograron esconderse en aquella habitación.

Ambos Caballeros equinos estaban despertándose, siendo Seiya el primero.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su hermosa novia peli rosa, tal y como quedaron la noche anterior… o madrugada.

Mientras él despertaba, Shoko también. La peli rosa levantó la mirada y encontró unos orbes castaños que tanto quería y amaba.

-Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Cómo amaneció la Saintia más bella?

\- Me halagas, pero creo que las demás son más bellas.

\- Ellas serán bellas, pero para mí tu eres la más hermosa.

\- Seiya – la peli rosa le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Mientras que con los demás…

-Son tan románticos que me dan cosa por estar solo – susurró Milo quien estaba escondido detrás de un armario junto a los demás Dorados y el Patriarca.

\- Cállate que nos van a descubrir – susurró Camus haciendo callar a su mejor amigo.

\- Estás solo por mujeriego – le dijo Máscara de Muerte.

\- ¡Cállense! – les dijo Shion haciendo callar a los demás.

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – dijo Saori a escondidas junto a las demás Saintias y Jin.

\- Si Shoko se da cuenta nos matará, y ni hablar de Seiya – dijo Xiaoling.

\- Necesitamos salir de aquí – dijo Erda.

\- Esperen – habló Katya – están hablando.

\- ¿Qué?

Todos miraron a la pareja que seguía hablando y eso que aún no se habían levantado de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – le dijo Shoko.

\- Más o menos, algo cansado después de lo de anoche – respondió el Pegaso.

\- ¿Lo de anoche? – murmuraron algunos de los escondidos sin saber a lo que Pegaso se refería.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Seiya? – preguntó Mii.

\- Ni me lo digas, anoche tuviste mucha energía – dijo Equuleus.

\- Sí, aun no creo que te haya agarrado rápido cuando corrimos.

\- Hiciste trampa.

\- No es mi culpa ser más fuerte.

\- Malo – en eso Shoko se levantó de la cama y la sábana cayó al suelo, todos quedaron cayados al ver como la peli rosa mostraba sus desnudeces, cosa que hizo que los Dorados y los de Bronce tuvieran un sangrado de nariz.

Con solo eso se confirmó que ambos equinos habían hecho ejercicios, pero no de la manera que uno normalmente lo haría.

-Vamos, no te enojes – ahora era Seiya quien se levantaba y mostraba su… "Pegaso".

Las chicas miraban al castaño con un gran sonrojo en sus caras y no podían evitar desviar su mirada hacia el "Pegaso" de Pegaso.

Incluso Saori quedó callada por el momento, pero incluso ella no pudo evitar ver al amiguito de Seiya, cosa que puso celosa a Kyoko por la distracción que puso la peli lila hacia Pegaso.

-Vaya.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shoko?

\- Se nos acabaron los condones.

\- ¿Condones? – exclamaron algunos.

\- Eso me gusta de Seiya, siempre se cuida tal como me lo prometió – se dijo Jin siendo mirado por las Saintias.

\- N-No sabía que ambos ya… - la Saintia de Osa Mayor estaba tan roja que a duras penas podía hablar.

\- D-Debemos salir de aquí.

\- No te culpo – habló Seiya – había traído una caja entera por si una noche lo hacíamos.

\- Dime, ¿solo trajiste una caja?

\- Lastimosamente sí, pero conozco un sitio cerca en el que venden – dijo Pegaso – compraré unas 4 cajas.

\- ¡Seiya! – le reclamó la peli rosa.

\- Creo que se enojó – dijeron sus compañeras.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo la peli rosa quién luego se calmó – compra otras 6 cajas por si acaso, te lo digo porque solo ayer te acabaste toda una caja, y eso que venían 10 en la caja.

\- … - todos fueron silenciados.

\- Esa Seiya – murmuraba Milo – ese es mi ídolo a la verga.

\- Cállate Milo.

\- Por cierto, ¿crees que Kyoko-san le diga a Saori sobre eso? – habló Seiya mientras abrazaba a su amada aun sin nada puestos.

\- No lo sé, para mi hermana debe ser difícil decirle a Saori-san que está enamorada de ella.

\- Sí, es cierto.

Todos los escondidos ahí, solo miraron a la diosa quien estaba completamente roja y ni que decir de Kyoko quien estaba que se la tragara la tierra.

-También me alegra que hayas decidido ayudar a las chicas - dijo Shoko – es un gran gesto de tu parte.

\- Sé que es algo arriesgado ya que no sé cómo estarían los chicos, pero te lo diré, creo que las chicas y los chicos, incluso los Dorados merecen ser felices incluso si no se casan.

Todos solo miraron al joven castaño quien aún seguía abrazando a su amada.

\- ¿Sabes? Dices cosas muy interesantes cuando estás desnudo – le dijo Shoko.

\- Tu también.

Como si Hades estuviese presente, una pica de polvo cayó en la nariz de Katya, la cual daba indiciosos de querer estornudar, cosa que hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos por la acción que los iba a delatar.

Mii, Xiaoling y Erda trataron de callar a Katya antes de que la regara, pero solo hizo que tratará de estornudar más.

Al final, la de Corona Boreal no pudo aguantar y soltó el estornudo que hizo que todos quedaron azules del miedo.

Shoko y Seiya voltearon a ver hacia el origen del ruido y solo lograron ver a las Saintias quienes se mostraban súper nerviosas al ser descubiertas.

-Q-Q… - Shoko trataba de argumentar palabra, cosa que no pudo hacer cuando escuchó como caían varias cosas de un estante y se reveló su contenido, los Caballeros Dorados.

\- … - todo el lugar era un maldito cementerio, más por la reacción que tendrían los Equinos.

\- ¿S-Seiya? – dijeron los amigos de Seiya cuando salieron del lugar, ahora sí Seiya estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

\- Chicos – se escuchó el susurro de Seiya.

\- Chicas – dijo Shoko también.

\- ¿Q-Qué ocurre? – dijeron todos quienes temían por su seguridad.

\- ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ PERO YA! – gritaron ambos equinos lanzando sus mejores ataques y espantando a todos los ahí presentes sacándolos de la habitación de la pareja.

\- C-Creo que no debimos entrar en mi primer lugar – dijo Aioros.

\- En eso te apoyo hermano.

\- Esperemos que salgan, debemos disculparnos, creo que después hablaré con ellos.

\- T-Tiene razón.

\- Pero antes – dijo la diosa viendo a la ex Saintia de Equuleus – Kyoko-san, quisiera hablar contigo después.

\- S-Sí – la cara de la peli morada se tornó más roja que la sangre, ahora sí era carne de caballo preparada al horno.

\- Esto fue muy divertido – dijo Jin ganándose la mirada de indignación de todos los ahí presentes.

Qué largo día sería ese…

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Todo un caso este capítulo._

_¿Qué les dirá Saori a Shoko y Seiya?_

_¿Será algo importante o que esté relacionado con lo de Shoko?_

_¿A cuánto el kilo de jalapeños en México?_

_Sin más me despido, Bendición de Athena._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hijos del trueno, espero que estén bien.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**warlocktoungue. **__Amigo, no sabía cómo responderte, pero creo que más o menos lo diré así. El termino de Caballera, claro que sé es una forma incorrecta, pero lo usé porque no me gusta usar el término Caballero femenino, no sé porque, pero en mi opinión se escucha medio raro. Así que, sí, el termino me lo inventé XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Ambos equinos si tuvieron su momento. Pobres, como tú dices, les miraron como Dios los trajo al mundo, no puede ser más humillante. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Si llegas hasta aquí amigo, gracias por leer mi historia. Te seré sincero, yo soy gran fan del Seiya x Saori, pero me inclino por Shoko, no sé, como dices tú, es que se parecen demasiado con Seiya que cuesta trabajo no juntarlos. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Toda la legión Dorada se hallaba reunida a fuera de la habitación de la pareja de Caballeros equinos a la espera de que ambos salieran.

La mayoría estaba súper avergonzada, en especial por parte de las Saintias y Saori, las cuales ya no mirarían a su compañera de armas y amiga de la misma forma.

Del lado masculino, los amigos de Seiya se hallaban con distintas formas de pensar. Hyoga estaba muy celoso del castaño, Shiryu solo pensaba un poco en la situación, Shun estaba con la cara completamente roja e Ikki… como siempre haciéndose el malo, pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo de la risa.

La orden dorada era otro rollo. Los más "alegres" por la situación eran Milo, Camus y Máscara de Muerte. Los tres veían al Pegaso como su nuevo dios, su ídolo.

El Patriarca Shion solo tenía la cara roja por lo pasado con ambos Caballeros. Él debía ser guía y ejemplo de nobleza y honestidad, pero en ese momento las cosas no importaban para él.

Saori solo estaba con la mirada perdida, imaginar que su Saintia favorita, la que consideraba como un Saintia ejemplar y pura, ahora solo podía demostrar lo primero, ya que pura, como que ya no era.

Kyoko y Jin eran un mundo diferente. El padre de ambas Saintias era pura carcajada, más por el hecho de las reacciones de los Caballeros de Athena.

Mientras que la peli morada era un solo nudo de nervios. Ahora que Saori sabia su más íntimo secreto, no sabía que sería de ella en el futuro, más que compartía la Armadura de Equuleus con Shoko, tal vez la haría a un lado.

Mientras todos estaban esperando a la pareja, finalmente ambos Caballeros Equinos salieron y no se veían… nada felices.

-Seiya, Shoko-san, este… - Saori trató de hablar con ambos chicos, pero estos velozmente la evadieron mientras iban juntos, específicamente, Shoko iba del brazo con su novio.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo Shoko? – dijo Pegaso con sarcasmo.

\- No amor, debió haber sido un simple sonido sin importancia – respondió la peli rosa en el mismo tono que su novio.

Y dicho esto, ambos Caballeros se fueron del lugar dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, no solo por el hecho de que prácticamente ignoraron a todo el mundo, sino más porque ignoraron a Saori completamente, así como si nada, ni siquiera la voltearon a ver.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – preguntó Katya bastante asustada.

\- No lo sé ustedes, pero esa fue la ignorada más épica de la historia – dijo Ikki en tono burlón.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con este tipo – dijo Máscara de Muerte chocando los cinco con Ikki.

\- Ustedes dos deberían comportarse – dijo Shion algo irritado – que falta de respeto fue esa de Equuleus y Pegaso.

\- No lo sé amigo, creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo para favorecerlos – dijo Libra.

\- ¿En serio Dohko?

\- Míralo de este modo, si descubres que se han metido a tu habitación sin tu permiso y te encuentran en un momento íntimo, ¿no te enojarías?

\- B-Bueno… - Shion no podía argumentar nada ante esa lógica – creo que tienes razón.

\- ¡Oigan! – fue el llamado de una de las Saintias.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mii-san?

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de esto? – pidió la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Saori.

\- Porque Xiao ya no se nos va – todos miraron hacia Osa Menor, quien se miraba con la cara roja y con un fantasma saliendo de su boca.

\- Pobre Xiaoling.

\- Que Zeus la acoja en su noble morada.

\- ¡Que no me he muerto! – reclamó la castaña.

\- Creo que… - a Ikki se le vino una idea a la mente, la cual no le gustaría hacer, pero vio como una buena forma de acabar con el drama – Oye Shun.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano?

\- Quiero que vayas a reanimar a la osa de peluche esa.

\- P-Pero hermano, ella… - el peli verde se miraba algo avergonzado.

\- Mira Shun, ya es hora de que te vuelvas un hombre de verdad y consigas una chica.

\- P-Pero hermano.

\- ¿Algún problema? – dijo el peli azul dedicándole una mirada en el que se veía fuego en los ojos, cosa que hizo palidecer a Shun.

\- B-Bien.

Andrómeda se acercó a las Saintias, las cuales solo se dedicaron a ver como el peli verde se acercaba a su amiga caída.

\- ¿Q-Que hará Shun-san?

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- No lo sé – dijo causando caídas de muchos Caballeras.

\- Mira Shun, solo bésala y hará que se despierte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se expresó el peli verde muy rojo.

\- Vamos Shun, no me digas que no es bonita la osa de peluche – dijo Ikki.

\- N-No es eso, s-solo que… ¿besarla? ¿no es ir muy lejos?

\- Shun, hazte esa misma pregunta como cuando batallamos contra dioses… ¡Desafiamos dioses Shun! Fuimos lejos y tú te quejas de besar a una chica.

\- P-Pero…

\- Qué pero ni que ocho cuartos, ve y besa a esa osa y al final te vuelves un hombre.

\- Está bien – dijo ya rendido.

Shun se tomó bien los huevos y se acercó a la Saintia de cabello castaño y acto seguido la besó, cosa que asustó a más de uno, más a las compañeras de la Saintia, pero se les fue rápido el miedo.

Incluso lo que sorprendió, fue cuando la Xiaoling comenzó a despertar y notó como Shun la estaba besando. Su reacción fue cuando despertó totalmente y tuvo que separarse rápidamente de él.

\- ¡L-Lo siento Xiaoling-san! – exclamó Shun muy rojo.

\- N-No te preocupes Shun-san, s-solo me sorprendí.

\- ¿En serio no dice nada cuando Shun-san la besó? – susurró Katya a Mii.

\- El poder del amor Katya.

\- Ya veo – dijo la rusa con una gota de sudor.

Los Dorados solo veían la escena con algo de curiosidad, en especial para Milo, el cual aún pensaba en Seiya y como había logrado lo imposible.

-Milo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Camus?

\- Aun piensas en lo de Seiya ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es que…

\- ¿Es que?

\- ¡Ese Seiya es mi ídolo! – gritó Escorpio muy celoso.

\- Cálmate Milo.

\- Cálmense ustedes dos – dijo Shion calmando a ambos Dorados.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto, ¿para dónde habrán tomado Shoko-san y Seiya? – preguntó Saori.

\- Creo que ambos deberían estar enojados, y lo comprendo ya que, aunque nunca lo viví, debe sentirse feo que te encuentren en una situación así.

\- ¿A poco?

\- A mí me pasó una vez – dijo Máscara de Muerte para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿E-En serio Máscara?

\- Sí, pero nadie me vaya a preguntar porque no estoy de humor.

\- Está bien.

\- Realmente necesito hablar con ellos dos, es algo realmente importante.

\- ¿Tanto así Athena?

\- Sí, pero es algo que nunca me había pasado en el tiempo que llevó siendo Athena.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Sí, tiene que ver con Shoko-san y Seiya.

\- Vaya.

\- Me pregunto si querrán hablar conmigo después de esto.

\- Si no, vamos a ir por ellos… ¡¿Qué me dicen muchachos?! – dijo Shion a sus Dorados quienes respondieron con gritos y elogios.

\- Shion, si vas a estar como comandante ruso mejor no hagas nada.

\- E-Está bien.

\- ¿Dónde estarán Shoko-san y Seiya?

Mientras que en algún lugar de las afueras del Santuario…

Ambos Caballeros equinos se hallaban caminando por el pueblo cercano al Santuario, en el que ahora era un pueblo muy calmado luego de la violenta guerra Santa, desde la pasada en el siglo XVIII y la de esta era.

Al final, ambos chicos solo caminaban por las calles tan pacíficas. Shoko iba agarrada del brazo de su novio, la cual iba muy apegada a su hombre. Aunque a Seiya le incomodaba, no le molestaba ya que sabía cómo su novia se sentía cuando alguna chica le guiñaba el ojo o le hacía un cumplido, aun con su novia ahí.

\- ¿S-Shoko? – dijo el castaño a su novia quien lo iba agarrando muy fuerte.

\- No me importa.

\- S-Shoko.

\- Sé que me pongo algo celosa cuando alguien está contigo, pero es que no quiero que te vayas con otra chica.

\- Shoko, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me iré con otra mujer, que tú eres la única mujer que yo quiero.

\- Sé eso, pero es que yo te quiero solo para mí.

\- Mira - Seiya abrazó a su novia de la cintura – ya te dije que no te voy a abandonar, juré quererte, recuérdalo, mi corazón encantado por ti vibra, por el polvo de esperanza y magia.

\- Del universo que, ambicionan todos poseer – siguió Shoko ya que como diría el Capitán, entendió la referencia.

\- Voy a amarte para toda la vida.

\- No me importa si no te intereso.

\- Ven toma mi mano.

\- Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad – esta vez no se besaron, solo se abrazaron, con la cabeza de Shoko reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

\- Oye Shoko, ¿crees que deberíamos ir con Saori?

\- No lo sé, pero necesito al menos un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos.

\- Creo que tienes razón, fue algo humillante que nos encontraran así.

\- Bueno, no creo que vayamos a ir por el momento, así que debemos ir a divertirnos.

\- Sí, pero antes… - Seiya se le acercó al oído a su novia – debemos ir a comprar los condones.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Bueno, necesitamos varias cajas, después de todo estaremos 2 semanas aquí en el Santuario.

\- ¿Cómo cuantas cajas necesitamos? – preguntó Pegaso.

\- Veamos – la peli rosa lo pensó un poco – sabiendo el tiempo que estaremos y sabiendo cómo eres.

\- ¿Me insultas o me halagas?

\- Depende como lo tomes – respondió la peli rosa.

\- Bueno, creo que lo tomaré como un halago.

\- Bien por ti.

\- Ya en serio Shoko, ¿Cuántas cajas compro?

\- Ya te dije, conociéndote creo que serán unas 12 o 13 cajas.

\- Vaya, buenos números.

\- Bueno, eso supongo que gastaríamos ya que la noche anterior gastaste…

\- Gastamos – le corrigió Pegaso – ya que tú también querías "otra ronda".

\- B-Bueno, eso fue porque ya no teníamos condones.

\- ¿Ves?

\- Está bien, tú ganas. Supongo que deberíamos comprar más cajas ya que en algún dado caso no se antoje hacerlo varias veces más.

\- Eso también va para ti.

\- Bueno, cómpralos de una vez para que podamos ir a ver que quiere Saori-san.

\- Está bien.

Para hacer corto el cuento, Seiya fue y compró un total de… ¡20 cajas!

La pareja pasó por varios lugares del Santuario, comieron en algunos puestos, aunque la ventaja de ser los héroes de la pasada Guerra Santa, es que normalmente los aldeanos les regalaban la comida, ya que estaban eternamente agradecidos con los Caballeros, además de que eran muy humildes.

La pareja pasó tanto tiempo en distintos puntos del Santuario que empezó a anochecer y decidieron regresar al Santuario.

\- ¡Hasta que llegan! – exclamó Mu – Athena los ha estado esperando.

\- Lo siento Mu, pero es que no teníamos ganas de ver a Saori aún.

\- Bueno, se los perdono porque entiendo la situación en los que los encontraron.

\- ¿P-Podrías olvidar eso? – dijo un Seiya algo sonrojado al igual que su novia.

\- Está bien.

Los dos Equinos pasaron la casa de Aries, después pasaron las demás casas del Zodiaco hasta llegar a la cámara de Athena.

\- ¿Crees que esté enojada?

\- Honestamente creo que sí.

\- Vamos.

Ambos ingresaron donde se encontraba la diosa, la cual, en vez de enojarse, los recibió muy aliviada.

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!

\- Mira Saori, aún estamos enojados por lo de la mañana, así que se breve.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es ese modo de tratar a…?!

\- Déjalos Shion, tienen razón en estar enojados.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirnos?

\- Miren, quiero que me presten atención a los que voy a decir…

\- Bien.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_El próximo capítulo daré a entender de qué quiere hablar Saori con Shoko y Seiya._

_Sin más, me despido de ustedes._

_Este ninja se despide y se va a realizar otras tareas._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Te han mandado a la Friendzone… ¡De ley te ha pasado!**

.

_**genesis. **__¡Hola amiga! Qué bueno que entendiste la referencia de Dragon Ball GT, la estaba escuchando cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de ellos dos, y se me fue así que decidí dejarla al final. Shun ya se hizo hombre XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Creo que yo haría lo mismo, Saori andaba urgida y al final le salió caro, sus dos Caballeros más fieles ahora la odian XD. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Antes de comenzar, quiero advertirles que este capítulo viene algo fuerte. Recomiendo discreción y por favor, no me maten en los reviews.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El Caballero Pegaso y la Saintia de Equuleus se hallaban frente a Saori, la cual solo se veía algo preocupada.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos Saori?

\- Bueno, creo que debo ser sincera, esto que voy a contarles fue un sueño.

\- ¿Un sueño?

\- Sí, al parecer una de mis antiguas reencarnaciones tuvo una guerra que hasta el día de hoy no ha pasado.

\- ¿Guerra?

\- Sí, no recuerdo bien el nombre del dios con el que mi antigua reencarnación peleó, pero sé que volverá a pasar en esta era.

\- ¿Volverá a pasar en esta era?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices también a los Caballeros Dorados sobre esto? Ellos deberían saberlo…

\- Mientras ustedes no estaban, ya les comuniqué esto, ellos están dispuesto a luchar como siempre, pero de veras, necesito a mis dos Caballeros más fuertes.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre Saori.

\- También conmigo Saori-san.

\- Gracias por su apoyo chicos.

\- Por cierto – habló Seiya – Saori, de casualidad, ¿sabes algo sobre la legendaria Saintia?

\- … - esto dejó un poco callada a Saori, pero siempre se atinó a hablar – veo que ya lo saben.

\- ¿Lo sabemos?

\- De hecho, ese era el otro punto que quería tratar.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Saori?

\- La Athena del siglo XV, tuvo una Saintia que entrenó por mucho tiempo y alcanzó un poder muy alto, tanto que al ser solo una Saintia de bronce, alcanzó un poder tanto así que llegó a superar a todos los Caballeros de Plata de ese entonces.

\- ¿Superó a los Caballeros de Plata?

\- Sí – la diosa continuó su relato – pero el objetivo de la Saintia de Equuleus era volverse muy fuerte, tanto como para poder ser de gran utilidad para Athena.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

\- Durante la guerra Santa contra Poseidón de ese tiempo, Equuleus batalló fuertemente contra varios de los soldados del ejército del dios de los mares. Incluso, siendo solo una Saintia, logró derrotar a muchos de los soldados de Poseidón, incluyendo a 4 Generales Marinos.

\- ¿Derrotó a 4 Generales Marinos? – exclamó Shoko con sorpresa, incluso Seiya estaba sorprendido.

\- Sí, de hecho, los Dorados llegaron incluso a temer de esa Saintia, su poder aumentaba cada vez que peleaba, se volvía descomunal su poder, tanto que ya podía rivalizar con la de un Caballero Dorado.

\- Increíble.

\- Sí, pero por más sorprendente que parezca, ella nunca hizo el ademan de querer ser una, solo tenía el poder.

\- Entiendo esa parte, pero ¿Qué le pasa a Shoko? Quiero decir, ese Escorpión Dorado que apareció detrás de ella, ¿Qué significa?

\- A eso iba Seiya – habló Saori – resulta que la Saintia había sido una chica abandonada que fue adoptada por un hombre que pasaba. Su aldea había sido quemada durante algunas guerras que hubo en el pasado.

\- E-Ese hombre era…

\- Sí, ese hombre era el Caballero de Escorpio de aquel entonces. Él la tomó como su hija y la entrenó por mucho tiempo, de hecho, ganar la Armadura de Equuleus no fue problema para ella.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero… eso no explica no del Escorpión Dorado.

\- A eso iba. Resulta que Escorpio, cuyo nombre no recuerdo aun, le había enseñado varias de sus técnicas a la Saintia de Equuleus, entre ellas la Aguja Escarlata Antares, que es una de las técnicas más poderosas de los Caballeros de Escorpio.

\- Sí, Shoko pudo usarla para vencer a Milo.

\- ¿En serio? – la peli rosa asintió – bueno, las técnicas fueron heredadas a la chica, que incluso durante la guerra Santa de Hades, muchos de los Dorados perdieron la vida, y el Caballero de Escorpio, antes de morir, le dio la mitad de su sangre a la Armadura de Equuleus para que el Caballero Dorado de Aries le ayudara a repararla, cuando terminó, Escorpio murió.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Luego de eso, Equuleus fue a luchar en memoria de su maestro y padre adoptivo a la guerra contra Hades. Para resumirles, la Saintia luchó salvajemente y logró uno de los milagros que nos ayudaron a ganar la guerra Santa. Ella misma, a costa de su vida, logró derrotar a los 3 jueces del infierno.

\- ¡¿Derrotó a los 3 jueces del infierno?!

\- Sí, pero gracias a esto, perdió la vida cuando luchó contra Radamanthys y ganó en el último minuto. La Saintia nos ayudó mucho durante esa guerra y aunque murió, su esfuerzo nos sirvió mucho.

\- Fue una increíble Saintia.

\- Pero hay algo que los va a impresionar más.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Justamente esa Saintia era igual a Shoko-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, tenía la misma apariencia física y el mismo valor de justicia y lucha. De hecho, luchó fuertemente junto al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¿Con Pegaso? – preguntó Seiya algo interesado.

\- Sí, imagínate Seiya, has sido una de las muchas reencarnaciones del original Caballero de Pegaso, Rodorio.

\- ¿Rodorio?

\- Sí, desde la era mitológica, Rodorio fue el primer Caballero de Pegaso de mi ejército y también luchó junto a él, Kya de Equuleus, la primer Saintia de Equuleus que existió.

\- ¿La primer Saintia de Equuleus? ¿El primer Caballero de Pegaso?

\- Sí, Pegaso fue el primer humano en herir el cuerpo de Hades, cosa que hizo que ya no volviera a pelear con su cuerpo original y comenzara a posesionar cuerpos.

\- ¿Y Equuleus?

\- Eso va conectado con el dios de los mares.

\- ¿Con Poseidón?

\- Sí, en la guerra de la Era Mitológica, la Saintia de Equuleus logró con ayuda del Caballero Pegaso, derrotar a Poseidón y haberle destruido el cuerpo.

\- ¿Destruimos el cuerpo?

\- Sí, Equuleus a costa de su vida logró destruir el cuerpo de Poseidón e hizo que solo su espíritu y su Armadura sobreviviesen.

\- No puedo creer que la Saintia de Equuleus haya hecho eso.

\- Sí. Bueno, eso es lo poco que sé sobre los Antiguos Caballeros de Pegaso y Equuleus.

\- Vaya, pero dime una cosa, entonces la razón por la que Shoko puede usar ataques de Escorpio es porque el Caballero de Escorpio de aquel entonces le enseñó y esas fueron heredadas ¿es así?

\- Correcto.

\- Pegaso se llamaría "El Asesino de Dioses" y Equuleus se llamaría "La Guerra Legendaria"

\- Vaya apodos.

\- Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte Shoko-san.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ven – la cara de Saori se miraba seria, cosa que asustó un poco a Shoko y a Seiya.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Saori-san? – Shoko estaba algo asustada por lo que su diosa le iba a decir o hacer.

\- Shoko-san – Saori se acercó a Shoko, la cual estaba bastante nerviosa, pero lo que hizo la peli lila no lo esperó nadie, al menos Shion ya que se miraba calmado ante esto - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

\- ¿Eh? – Shoko quedó confundida por esto, todo el miedo y nervios que sentía se esfumaron de repente y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Saori quien se miraba que aguantaba la risa.

\- ¿Por qué las felicitaciones?

\- Por tu cumpleaños – dijo finalmente causando más confusión en ambos equinos.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños? – la peli rosa no entendía nada.

\- Saori, perdóname, pero el cumpleaños de Shoko fue el 31 de octubre, estamos a 9 de diciembre.

\- Te equivocas Seiya, mañana es el cumpleaños de Shoko-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – no solo Shoko y Seiya exclamaron, sino también los demás Caballeros de Bronce y Saintias y los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – preguntó Shion algo enojado viendo a los demás en la puerta.

\- L-Lo sentimos Patriarca, pero queríamos escuchar lo que Athena quería decirle a Pegaso y Equuleus.

\- Bueno, no se puede evitar Shion – dijo Saori – ellos también deben saberlo.

\- Lamento haber espiado señorita Saori – se disculpó Mii.

\- No te preocupes Mii-san, después de todo, creo que deberíamos celebrar un poco a Shoko-san.

\- ¡Aguántame las carnes Saori! – exclamó Seiya algo desesperado - ¿Por qué dices que Shoko está de cumpleaños hoy? Se supone que ella ya cumplió años.

\- Seiya, esa era otra cosa de la que quería hablarles.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Shion, ¿se los dices tú o se los digo yo?

\- Mejor que sea Athena, creo que ellos lo entenderán mejor.

\- Bien – Saori comenzó su relato – resulta que Shoko-san no cumple años el 31 de octubre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, Shoko-san, tu cumples años en realidad el 10 de diciembre.

\- ¿El 10 de diciembre?

\- Sí, lo que quiere decir que mañana cumples años.

\- P-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? – la peli rosa no salía del shock - ¿c-como saben eso?

\- Tu sabes que no naciste en Japón ¿cierto?

\- Sí, nací en Grecia, soy hija de Olivia y Jin.

\- No es cierto Shoko – dijo una voz masculina entrando a la Cámara del Patriarca.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Shoko, creo que es hora de que conozcas la verdad.

\- ¿L-La verdad? – Shoko estaba temiendo sobre esto, incluso vio a su hermana que estaba al lado de su padre - ¿H-Hermana?

\- Shoko, realmente debes saber la verdad.

\- ¡Ya díganme de una vez! – dijo ya desesperada - ¿Qué pasó conmigo?

\- Shoko, yo no soy tu padre en realidad – dijo el señor antes de que todos los que no sabían quedaran en shock.

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? – dijo Seiya a su suegro.

\- ¿Q-Que me estás diciendo?

\- Shoko-san, en realidad naciste el 10 de diciembre de hace 13 años, cuando pasó la revuelta del Santuario cuando Saga planeó todo – Géminis desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Eso lo sé…

\- Resulta que, al nacer, Mayura de Pavo te llevó lejos cuando Saga mató a tu madre. De hecho, incluso Shura trató de matar a Mayura, pero créeme, no me quiero desviar del tema, pero…

\- ¡Vete al cabo de una vez Saori-san! – gritó Shoko muy hartada.

\- B-Bueno, resulta que cuando Mayura se escapó contigo, no sabía hacia dónde ir, incluso se encontró con varias dificultades para huir contigo.

\- ¿H-Huir?

\- Sí, de hecho, cuando Mayura logró llevarte lejos del Santuario se encontró con Aioros el cual me llevaba a mí en brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasó conmigo?

\- Mayura tuvo que darte en adopción, al ser una Caballera de Plata, no podía hacerse cargo de ti, así que un día te llevó al dojo del señor Jin, donde él te recogió.

\- Entonces… ¿somos adoptadas hermana?

\- … - Kyoko desvió la mirada, causando más tristeza en la pobre peli rosa.

\- H-Hermana…

\- Shoko… yo no soy tu hermana biológica.

\- … - Seiya estaba cada vez más en shock, pero su novia estaba peor.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir hermana?

\- Shoko, somos hijas de Olivia, pero de distintos padres, solo que yo si nací en Japón.

\- … -

\- Shoko-san, Olivia supo de mi nacimiento y se fue embarazada a vigilarme. Incluso Shion le había ordenado que no se viniera debido a su embarazo, pero es que la señora Olivia fue alguien que no dejaría su trabajo por nada del mundo.

\- Me vale todo esto – la peli rosa estaba muy triste - ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Porque hace poco encontré los documentos de tu nacimiento los cuales fueron escondidos por Shion momentos antes de que Saga lo asesinara.

\- ¿Q-Quien es mi padre?

\- Shoko-san… no creo que debas saber eso…

\- ¡Me vale una mierda saberlo! – gritó - ¡Me has sacado un montón de mierda y ahora no me vengas con mierdas de que si estoy segura de querer escuchar! ¡Dímelo de una puta vez!

\- B-Bien – Saori no estaba segura de querer hacer eso, pero debía hacerlo – Shoko-san, e-en realidad… la señora Olivia… nunca dijo quién fue el padre.

\- … -

\- Lo único que dijo fue una cosa – habló Shion – que había sido abusada por un Caballero de Plata que se desconoce y tal vez nunca sepamos.

Si de por si la noticia no había sido más sal en la herida de la destrozada Shoko, ahora si estaba irreparable, cosa que Seiya notó y trató de acercarse a su novia, la cual solo le hizo el indicio de que no se le acercara.

\- ¿H-Hermanita? – Kyoko intentó acercarse a la peli rosa, la cual solo desvió la mirada de su hermana.

\- No te me acerques.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli morada no creyó lo que escuchó – Shoko…

\- ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste eso?! – gritó con rabia.

\- Y-Yo… no sabía cómo decirte…

\- Pudiste hablarlo conmigo…

\- Shoko-san, Kyoko-san solo seguía ordenes mías.

\- ¿Ordenes tuyas? – Shoko la miró con incredibilidad.

\- Sí, de hecho, las demás ya sabían esto…

\- ¿Qué? – Shoko miró a sus compañeras y a quienes consideraba sus mejores amigas - ¿ya lo sabían?

\- … - Ninguna de las Saintias se atrevían a hablar.

\- No se queden calladas…

\- … -

\- ¡Respóndanme de una puta vez!

\- Shoko… de hecho, si lo sabíamos – Xiao fue la única que habló.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

\- Pensamos que era mejor que no lo supieras – dijo Mii – si sabías de eso posiblemente no hubiéramos ganado la guerra contra Eris…

\- ¿Entonces solo les importaba que estuviese bien para ganar contra Eris?

\- S-Shoko-san, nosotras no…

\- Q-Quiero irme – dijo finalmente con los ánimos hechos trizas.

\- Shoko – Seiya pasó cerca de su novia y esta solo se abalanzó sobre él mientras que este la abrazaba y la consolaba.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san? – las demás Saintias solo miraban a su amiga y trataron de acercarse a ella, pero…

\- ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA! – fue el gritó de Seiya quien se miraba muy furioso.

\- ¿S-Seiya? – todo el mundo quedó asustado al ver a Pegaso tan furioso.

\- Seiya… - Saori trató de acercarse a la peli rosa, pero también fue detenida.

\- ¡Aléjate! – Seiya lanzó varios Meteoros de Pegaso hacia la diosa, que fueron bloqueados por Shion usando su Muro de Cristal.

\- ¡¿Estás loco Seiya?! – gritó el ex Aries – atacar a tu propia diosa.

\- Me vale tres kilos de verga las reglas Shion – exclamó Pegaso furioso – me llevó a Shoko y no quiero ver a nadie por ahora.

Aunque Shion quiso protestar, Saori se lo impidió y solo dejó que ambos equinos se fueran del lugar.

Seiya no le dirigió palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos, aunque ellos no tuvieran culpa de nada, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Pasaron varias horas y llegó la noche.

Shoko se había desahogado mucho con su novio, cosa que le agradeció a los dioses que pudiera contar. Seiya estaba enojado porque Saori y las demás le hayan ocultado algo como eso.

Pero no podía dejar sola ahora a su novia, más que mañana era su cumpleaños, que por alguna razón se sentía extraño volver a celebrar su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Seiya? – se escuchó la voz de Shoko.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco, pero creo que me costará tiempo reflexionar.

\- Ya veo.

\- Seiya, quiero irme de aquí.

\- ¿Irte? ¿Y qué hay de la guerra que dijo Saori?

\- No me importa por el momento – dijo la peli rosa con tono frio – solo quiero irme.

\- Bien, lo que tu decidas, contarás con mi apoyo.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero dime, ¿llevaremos las Armaduras?

\- No la quiero llevar, pero creo que no haría nada sin ella.

\- Bien – y sin más que decir, ambos equinos partieron del Santuario en plena sombras, pero no notaron como alguien los miraba o, mejor dicho, dos personas los observaban.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Perdonen que las cosas hayan tomado este rumbo, pero no iba a ser romance, también en una buena historia debe haber drama y después se vendrán cosas más grandes._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**Pegasos y Equuleuses, aquí vamos con el octavo capítulo. Por cierto, último capítulo del año.**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Amigo, tienes razón. Las Saintias y los Dorados siguen demasiado al pie de la letra las ordenes de Saori y los de Bronce se la pasan por los huevos. No creo que Saori haya querido mandar a ejecutar a Seiya, ella es más comprensible, además le sirve más vivo que muerto XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Me siento mal por Shoko, un origen así es algo horrible, pero el hecho de que te lo oculten es peor, pero como tú dices, cuenta con el apoyo de su amado Pegaso y eso no le va a faltar. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Wawit E.V. **__Adivinaste, creo que meterle algo de emoción, suspenso y dolor hará la historia más interesante. Como tú dices, no todo será color de rosa. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La mañana de ese 10 de diciembre se notaba normal para muchos de los ciudadanos que habitaban cerca del Santuario, incluso para varios guardias y algunos Caballeros en el lugar, pero para muchos, eso era otra cosa.

Saori, al despertar, notó cierto mal ambiente en el aire y al ser la diosa de la sabiduría, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

La peli lila se levantó de su cama en sus aposentos, pero como si de un rayo del olímpico Zeus se tratase, supo de inmediato que algo en verdad andaba mal.

Notó desde lejos como sus Saintias se veían algo preocupadas, más por el hecho de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? – se preguntó la diosa mirando a sus doncellas muy preocupadas.

La diosa salió y fue directo a la sala del Patriarca, en el que encontró al mismo Shion, quien lucía algo triste y preocupado.

\- ¿Shion?

\- ¿Athena? – el lemuriano miró a la diosa – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Shion, puedo saber ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Pues… - el peli verde pensó un poco la respuesta – no sé cómo decirlo, pero desde me levanté he notado un ambiente algo nostálgico.

\- ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

\- Sí.

En eso, las Saintias y los Caballeros de Bronce legendarios ingresaron a la sala patriarcal.

-Saori.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Señorita Saori, ¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer? – preguntó Mii.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir?

\- Me refiero a Shoko-san, hoy es su cumpleaños y no sé si realmente deberíamos ir a decirle algo o disculparnos por haberle ocultado lo de su nacimiento.

\- C-Creo que tienes razón Mii-san.

\- Comprendo que fue algo impactante para Equuleus esa noticia – opinó Shion – creo que realmente se merece una disculpa nuestra.

\- Sí, Shoko-san debe estar enojada.

\- Pero no creo que Seiya nos deje hablar con Shoko – dijo Xiaoling muy triste – estaba muy enojado.

\- Sí, de hecho, aun no estoy nada feliz con Pegaso por tratar de agredir ayer a Athena.

\- Shion, sé que lo que hizo está mal, pero creo que también me lo merecía – dijo Saori – creo que tenía impotencia por lo de su novia.

\- Seiya se veía muy enojado – dijo Erda – debe haber algo de podamos hacer.

\- Tal vez podamos hacer algo – dijo una nueva voz entrando al lugar.

\- Kyoko / -san.

\- Kyoko-san.

\- Creo que deberíamos darle algo a Shoko – habló la Equuleus mayor – hoy es su cumpleaños, así que darle un buen regalo sería algo para empezar.

\- Además necesitamos a Equuleus y Pegaso para la guerra – le susurró el patriarca a Athena.

\- Sí, pero lo importante ahora es reconciliarnos con ellos dos, en especial con Shoko-san.

\- Sí, debemos ir a la habitación que comparte con Seiya-san – habló la peli morada – más que soy cumple años.

\- Sí, vamos a ver qué pasa.

Tanto Saintias como Athena y Patriarca iban delante de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Mientras que los últimos, iban algo preocupados.

\- ¿Creen que Seiya permita a las demás ver a Shoko-san? – preguntó Shun.

\- Será difícil, creo que Seiya debe estar muy enojado – dijo Hyoga algo pensativo – y recuerden que se enoja más cuando alguien le hace algo a su novia.

\- Sí, recuerdan la vez que Jabu le terminó lanzando lodo a la cara de Shoko-san y la manchó cuando iba a su graduación de Ciclo Común – dijo Andrómeda recordando cierto momento de hace unos meses.

\- Sí, ese idiota estuvo en el hospital por 2 meses – se burló Ikki – por eso Jabu dejó de hacerle bromas o incluso tratar de coquetear con Shoko-san.

\- ¿Coqueteó con Shoko-san?

\- Sí, cuando apenas Shoko-san y Seiya comenzaban a salir. Jabu no sabía que ella era la novia de Seiya y esta es la que le daba de golpes ya que nunca le dijo que ella ya andaba con alguien.

\- Esa yegüita es otro nivel – dijo Ikki – necesito que me enseñe a trolear.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, pasó tanto tiempo que al final llegaron a la habitación de ambos equinos.

Las Saintias llegaron frente a la habitación de su amiga y estaban algo nerviosas, de hecho, incluso estaba ahí el padre de ambas Saintias de Equuleus con algo que parecía estar en una caja.

-Señor Jin, al parecer encontró el paquete.

\- Sí, gracias señorita Kido.

\- ¿Qué es eso señorita Athena? – preguntó Xiaoling.

\- Es un pastel de cumpleaños que había conseguido hace tiempo con un pastelero italiano que conozco desde niña.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Le mandé a hacer a Shoko-san un pastel con la forma de Equuleus.

\- ¿Podemos verlo?

\- Sí – el hombre abrió el paquete y efectivamente era lo que Saori dijo, un pastel con la forma de la constelación hermana de Pegaso, de color blanco y con las orillas azul pálido.

\- ¿Creen que tarden mucho en salir? – dijo Saori algo preocupada.

\- Ya lo dijimos ¿no? Shoko en estos tiempos tarda horas en despertar.

\- Si no fuera porque la voy a despertar, no sé ni a qué horas se levantaría – dijo Jin.

\- Vaya.

\- Shoko-san – Xiao fue la primera en tocar la puerta, pero como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta.

\- ¿C-Creen que estén bien?

\- Eso espero – dijo Kyoko algo triste.

\- ¡Shoko, hija! – ahora el padre de las Saintias tocaba la puerta para ver si su hija salía, pero fue lo mismo, nadie salió.

\- Athena, creo que deberíamos entrar de un…

\- Shion, recuerda lo que pasó ayer, no quiero volver a vivir algo así.

\- T-Tiene razón – el Patriarca solo desvió la mirada recordando ese vergonzoso momento.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué pasaría si Seiya no les permite entrar y ver a Shoko-san? – preguntó Shun.

\- Lo típico Shun, Seiya es alguien que defiende mucho a su novia, incluso si es Saori la que entra no dudará en atacar.

\- ¡Eso es una ofensa Fénix! – dijo Shion molesto por esa afirmación de parte del peli azul.

\- Yo tampoco creo que Seiya le quiera hacer daño a la señorita Saori – protestó Mii.

\- Ustedes lo conocen de hace unas semanas, nosotras que lo conocemos mucho más tiempo sabemos de lo que es capaz.

\- ¿De lo que es capaz?

\- En eso concuerdo con Ikki – habló Hyoga – Seiya es capaz de todo con tal de proteger a los que ama, incluso si se tratase de Saori, él lo haría.

\- Vaya.

\- Voy a ver si lo saco de ahí – Ikki se acercó a la puerta, inhaló mucho aire y con una voz bella y calmada dijo - ¡BURRO DESNUTRIDO, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ Y TRAE CONTIGO A LA YEGUA SOBREVALORADA O NO LES DARÉ COMIDA HASTA QUE NOS VAYAMOS DEL SANTUARIO!

Los demás estaban con los oídos tapados. Definitivamente Ikki tenía sus gritos bien dotados.

\- ¡Que pulmones! – exclamaron las Saintias.

\- ¿Él grita siempre así? – preguntó Shion a Andrómeda.

\- No – suspiró el Patriarca aliviado – a veces grita más fuerte.

\- Vaya.

\- Definitivamente son el uno para el otro ¿verdad Erda? – dijo Mii codeando un poco a la castaña.

\- ¡M-Mii! – la motociclista se sonrojó por eso.

\- E-Este… - Ikki que era el más macho de todos, incluso se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada de la Saintia.

\- Vaya, mi hermano Ikki ya está madurando – decía Andrómeda limpiándose los ojos – que bueno que también encontraras el amor.

\- ¡Shun / -san! – gritaron Fénix y Casiopea al mismo tiempo todos rojos.

\- Chicos, antes de que Ikki y Erda-san se vayan a la cama, debemos hablar…

\- ¡Saori / Señorita Saori!

\- P-Perdón - se disculpaba la diosa – pero a lo que íbamos, debemos hablar con Shoko-san, le debo una gran disculpa a ella y a Seiya.

\- B-Bien.

\- Shion, ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

\- Recuerde lo que hicimos ayer Athena.

\- Oh sí, abrimos la puerta usando la espada de Shura.

\- ¿Lo mando a llamar?

\- Sería de utilidad.

\- Bien – en eso, Shion se puso dos dedos en la frente y desapareció del lugar.

\- Hasta el día de hoy no me acostumbro verlo desaparecer.

\- Usar la tele transportación debe ser útil.

\- Bien.

\- ¡Ya volví! – Shion apareció junto con Shura.

\- Athena, ¿para que soy bueno?

\- Shura, necesitamos que usas tu Excalibur para abrir la puerta.

\- Un momento, ¿Qué no es esa la habitación de Pegaso y Equuleus?

\- Sí.

\- No van a querer invadir su privacidad de nuevo ¿verdad?

\- Shura, eso no te incumbe.

\- Bueno – el Caballero de la Décima casa solo se atinó a hacer lo que Athena le ordenó y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

\- Gracias Shura.

\- Bien, yo me retiro – Capricornio se fue del lugar.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? – Saori ingresó al lugar seguido de los demás.

\- Solo espero no encontrarme de nuevo a ambos desnudos – habló Katya algo asustada.

\- Yo tampoco – habló Hyoga.

\- Si los dos están de nuevo así, de inmediato nos vamos – dijo la peli lila a lo que los demás asintieron.

\- Bien.

Todos llegaron a la recamara principal, peor grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie.

\- ¿D-Donde están?

\- Iré a revisar por aquí.

\- Yo iré al baño.

\- Yo iré a la terraza.

\- Yo iré a ver si ya parió la marrana.

\- Pinche pollo rostizado – dijo Shion mirando como el Caballero de Fénix se iba del lugar.

Estuvieron un rato buscando, incluso el padre de Shoko se puso a buscar muy preocupado.

Al final de un tiempo no tuvieron suerte y no pudieron encontrar nada.

Jin, que aun llevaba el pastel, se estaba preguntando donde estaría su hija menor, a lo que era consolado por Kyoko.

\- ¿Dónde estará Shoko-san? – preguntó Xiao muy preocupada por su amiga.

\- Es más, ¿Dónde estará Seiya? – dijo Shiryu.

\- Ni siquiera sus Armaduras están.

\- ¿Qué se habrán hecho?

\- No puede ser – Jin se desmoronó – todo es mi culpa.

\- P-Padre, no digas eso…

\- ¡No Kyoko! – habló el señor – debí decirle desde el inicio a Shoko sobre su origen, así no deberíamos pasar por esto.

\- Padre – la peli morada había aguantado mucho por la pelea que tuvo con su hermana y solo se abrazó a su progenitor que luchaba por mantenerse fuerte.

\- Shoko-san… Seiya – la diosa trató de mantenerse firme, incluso Shion estaba desconcertado por esto.

Las demás Saintias estaban igual de preocupadas por su amiga y compañera. Shoko no era alguien que derrotaras fácilmente, pero en estos momentos sabían lo que ella estaba pasando.

¿Y cómo estarlo?

Le mintieron sobre su verdadero origen y todo con tal de ganar la guerra contra Eris.

¿Realmente… merecían ser llamadas amigas?

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó Saori mirando al cielo.

.

Lejos del Santuario…

Se veía a dos jóvenes cargando las cajas de Pandora de sus respectivas Armaduras. Se trataba de Seiya de Pegaso y Shoko de Equuleus, quienes habían caminado bastante desde la noche anterior que decidieron irse del Santuario.

Shoko iba un poco recuperada, tampoco la gran cosa que se hubiese recuperado al 100%, pero algo era algo.

Seiya era el pilar principal de la emoción de Shoko, él era el sustento de la chica, si él no estuviese con ella en esos momentos, no sabría qué hacer con su vida.

Ambos iban hablando sobre que harían cuando…

\- ¿Shoko?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé si deba decirlo, pero… Feliz Cumpleaños.

\- Jeje – la peli roja río un poco nerviosa – no sé si deba decirlo tampoco, pero gracias.

\- Vaya, se siente raro volver a decirte Feliz Cumpleaños.

\- Imagínate conmigo.

\- Bueno, por lo menos no haremos una fiesta como lo hicimos la vez pasada.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ese 31 de octubre quedará para la historia.

\- Realmente, no quiero volver a ver a tu hermana mientras se besaba con Rumi-san.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Se besó con Rumi?

\- Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

\- N-No.

\- Tomó el sake que tenía tu papá y se puso tan borracha que se besó con tu amiga.

\- Eso explica porque Rumi no me habló por 1 semana.

\- Cosas de la vida Shoko – en eso Seiya se puso tenso y estático en el lugar de donde estaban.

\- ¿S-Seiya? – a la Saintia le extrañó ese comportamiento, pero luego tomó la misma pose cuando sintió algo venir - ¿sentiste eso?

\- Sí, varios cosmos malignos están llegando.

\- Sí, pero estos cosmos son…

\- Son iguales a los que tenían los Espectros del ejército de Hades y parte del ejército de Poseidón.

\- ¿Q-Que significa esto?

\- Es imposible, se supone que vencimos al ejército de Poseidón y sellamos a los espectros de Hades y lo destruimos a él.

\- S-Seiya, esto… ¿Qué es? – Shoko estaba bastante aterrada por esto.

\- Debemos ir a investigar – Pegaso se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venían esos cosmos tan raros. Shoko no dudó y también fue tras él.

.

De vuelta en el Santuario…

Las Saintias y Caballeros de Bronce se reunían en la Sala Patriarcal…

\- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó Saori.

\- No, buscamos por todo el Santuario y no los encontramos.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Nada Saori – respondió Shun – fuimos a las aldeas vecinas y nada.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- ¿Kyoko-san? – Saori miró a su ex Saintia quien solo temblaba y luchaba por no llorar.

\- Así que Seiya y Shoko en verdad se fueron – dijo voz llegando al lugar.

\- Esa voz… - tanto Saori, Mii y Xiao reconocieron esa voz - ¿Marín / -san?

\- Sí, y no vengo sola – dijo la peli roja quien señaló a otra chica de cabello verde.

\- ¿Shaina-san?

\- Sí, sabemos para donde partieron Seiya y Equuleus – dijo la amazona de Ofiuco.

\- ¿A dónde fueron?

\- Ellos se fueron en la noche, sin que nadie los viera. En cambio, mientras Shaina y yo hacíamos turno de vigilancia los miramos a ambos irse con sus respectivas Armaduras.

\- ¿I-Irse?

\- Sí, no sabemos a dónde iban, pero creemos que iban a Palas.

\- ¿A Palas?

\- Si.

\- Debemos ir lo más pronto posible – anunció Saori – Shaina-san, Marín-san, guíennos por donde se fueron.

\- Sí, señorita Athena.

Todos partieron a buscar a sus dos amigos quienes esperarían descubrir algo realmente espantoso.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_No tengo nada que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_¡Que pasen Feliz Año nuevo y que la Bendición de Athena los cubra!_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Primer capítulo del 2020!**

.

_**genesis. **__Lo hice para darle más énfasis a la trama, no solo eso, que aparezcan en el cumpleaños de Shoko le da más dinamita a la trama. Espero sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Saintias y Caballeros de Bronce junto con Athena, el Patriarca, Kyoko y su padre iban siguiendo a las Amazonas Marín y Shaina en busca de Seiya y Shoko quienes se habían ido del Santuario en la noche luego de conocer el origen de la peli rosa, lo que causó una gran tristeza en ella y la furia de Seiya hacia Saori y las Saintias por haberle ocultado eso a su novia.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Saori.

\- Algo, cuente también lo que habrán caminado Seiya y Equuleus – respondió Shaina.

\- Esos dos en que estarán pensando – dijo Ikki quien se había unido a la caminata.

\- Vamos hermano, comprendo un poco a Seiya y Shoko-san, ambos están muy enojados.

\- Shun, el hecho de que los dos burros sin mecate se fueran quiere decir que están con una pataleta bastante fuerte.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Es posible incluso que quieran renunciar y dejar sus puestos como Caballeros.

\- Ikki-Senpai, no diga algo así – dijo Xiao – estoy segura de que nunca dejarían de ser Caballeros.

\- Mira pequeña, si algo conozco de Seiya es que a la primera que se le intente acercar a él o a la descerebrada de su novia…

\- ¡Oye es mi hija / hermanita de la que hablas! – gritaron algo ofendidos Jin y Kyoko.

\- En primera, ni es su hija ni es tu hermana, ustedes mismos los dijeron – ambos bajaron la mirada – en segunda, saben que digo la verdad.

\- Ikki, creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Shiryu calmando las cosas.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Honestamente no sé cómo es que se llevan tan bien estos Caballeros – decía Shion a Athena.

\- Creo que es por la crianza que han tenido.

\- Honestamente no entiendo en gran parte esto.

\- Yo tampoco, pero honestamente estoy bastante decaída por esto, el hecho de que posiblemente Seiya y Shoko-san dejen sus puestos es algo que me pone bastante angustiada.

\- No se preocupe Athena, no creo que Pegaso y Equuleus vayan a dejar sus puestos. Ellos le son leales.

\- Eso espero Shion – la peli lila elevó su mirada al cielo – espero que estén bien.

.

Con ambos equinos…

Ambos jóvenes iban con rumbo a ver de qué se trataba unos cosmos muy familiares para Seiya y Shoko.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

\- Seiya, no se supone que ya habían vencido a los Generales Marinos y al ejército de Hades.

\- Sí, no entiendo qué demonios pasa aquí.

\- Ni me lo preguntes.

Cuando Saintia y Caballero llegaron al lugar, esto los dejó en completo shock.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! – exclamó Pegaso al ver eso.

\- S-Seiya…

Lo que tenían en frente era algo digno de una película de terror, al menos para ellos.

En una gran llanura, estaban nada más que los Generales de Marina junto a un gran ejército que parecían hombres de las Fuerzas Armadas de Poseidón.

Y junto a ellos estaban miles de espectros vistiendo varias Armaduras negras con morado, dando a entender que eran Sapuris y vistiéndolas se podían contar 108 almas, entre ellos los 3 jueces del Infierno.

Seiya notó algo más en ellos, su cosmos no era normal, de hecho, se sentía bastante elevado desde la última vez que los enfrentaron.

-N-No puede ser – dijo la peli rosa en shock – p-pero se supone que ellos están muertos.

\- Eso también decía – dijo Seiya - ¿Por qué demonios siguen aquí?

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

.

Volviendo con los demás…

\- ¿Sintieron eso? – dijo Fénix.

\- Sí, siento esos cosmos familiares.

\- Athena, ¿siente estos cosmos? – dijo Shion.

\- Sí, estos son parecidos a…

\- Parecen los mismos cosmos de cuando peleamos contra los Generales de Marina – dijo Shiryu presintiendo algo malo.

\- Pero eso es imposible Shiryu, se supone que derrotamos a todos ellos – dijo el Cisne.

\- No solo eso, siento los mismos cosmos de los Espectros de Hades.

\- ¿L-Los Espectros de Hades? – dijo con algo de miedo Xiaoling.

\- Sí, reconozco los mismos cosmos de los que alguna vez estuve juntos – dijo el Patriarca.

\- No entiendo la razón por la que siento los cosmos de los espectros – dijo Shaina – esto me huele mal.

\- Athena, ¿no será esto algo maligno?

\- Tal vez sí Marín-san – habló la peli lila – o a lo mejor…

\- ¿Señorita Saori? – Mii miró a su diosa con algo de preocupación.

\- Esto es casi igual a mi sueño.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Necesitamos ir a ver de dónde provienen estos cosmos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cree que Seiya y Shoko-san estén en el lugar de donde provienen esos cosmos?

\- No quiero decir nada, pero siento que eso es más probable.

\- Debemos ir lo más posible.

\- ¡Sí!

.

De vuelta con ambos equinos…

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Ni idea.

\- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente – dijo una voz a lo lejos – creo que deberíamos acabar con los espías que nos vigilan.

\- ¿También te diste cuenta de eso Radamanthys?

\- Claro que si Minos, no creas que alguien así se puede escapar a mí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no los atacas?

\- ¿Crees que no lo haré? – el juez del Infierno apuntó hacia el lugar en el que ambos Caballeros estaban - ¡Mueran Caballeros de Athena! ¡Reciban el poder de las más poderosas… Ondas Infernales!

El juez lanzó el ataque justo donde estaban ambos equinos, cosa que lograron evadir.

\- ¡Estuvo cerca!

\- ¡Seiya cuidado! – gritó la peli rosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Pegaso volteó a ver y solo se encontró con un viejo conocido – tú eres…

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo… Pegaso.

\- Bian de Caballo Marino – Pegaso se mostró indignado - ¡pero se supone que tú estás muerto!

\- Si es como dices… dime entonces, ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

\- … - la cara de indignación de Seiya lo decía todo.

\- Vaya, realmente tienes que aprender mucho.

\- ¡Se supone que ustedes murieron en la Batalla contra Poseidón! – exclamó – y no me digan que fue Hades porque se supone que lo derrotamos.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Minos – no te atrevas a mencionar al señor Hades de esa manera.

\- Minos, se supone que moriste al entrar a la Hiper Dimensión.

\- Jajaja – río malvadamente el juez.

\- No dejaré que vivan aquí – dijo Shoko cuya Armadura se desplegó en partes y se cubrió de ella – mientras yo, Shoko de Equuleus, esté con vida, los detendré.

\- ¿Equuleus? – Radamanthys junto con Minos y Aiacos miraron extrañados a la joven – tu eres…

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Eres igual a esa maldita que nos derrotó hace ya varios siglos!

\- Ahora te recuerdo, maldita Equuleus, ¿acaso has vuelto de esa era de vuelta?

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Shoko, creo que se refieren a lo que nos contó Saori.

\- ¿Lo que nos contó Saori-san?

\- ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Acaben con ellos! – ordenó Radamanthys y muchos de los espectros se dirigieron hacia la peli rosa.

\- ¡Shoko! – Seiya quiso ir junto a su novia, pero varios soldados del ejército de Poseidón se pusieron - ¡Apártense de mi camino!

\- Si quieres ir con esa yegüita deberás pasar por nosotros.

\- ¡Quítense de mi camino! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Seiya no se anduvo con tonterías, visitó su armadura y rápidamente lanzó su mejor ataque hacia los soldados.

\- ¡Toma esto Pegaso! – gritó Bian - ¡Vientos Huracanados!

El ataque del General llegó rápidamente hacia el Caballero, pero por sorprendente que parezca, Seiya no recibió ningún daño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos Bian, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

\- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo Bian, necesito ir a ayudar a mi chica.

\- ¿Tu chica? – dijo el Marino – que lindo, lástima que quedará viuda.

\- ¡Shoko! – antes de que Pegaso llegará, algo atravesó su pierna - ¡Aaah!

\- Te tardaste en atacar… Krishna.

\- No te sorprendas de esto Bian, después de todo mi lanza ahora tiene más poder.

\- No seas orgulloso.

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

.

Con Shoko…

\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus! – exclamó la peli rosa lanzando el ataque hacia varios de los soldados de Hades.

\- Esa yegua realmente tiene un cosmos muy poderoso – argumentó Aiacos – realmente es igual a aquella Saintia.

\- No quiero creer que ella realmente haya vuelto de ese entonces – dijo Minos mirando a Shoko combatir – será interesante ver como la chica pelea.

\- Yo que ustedes, ya le hubiese dado un buen merecido – dijo Radamanthys – realmente veo que pierden mucho el tiempo.

\- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Grifo – después de todo solo tenemos que esperar a la resurrección del señor Hades.

\- Veo que ganar tiempo será algo sencillo.

Shoko en su caso combatía a cuanto espectro se le acercaba, pero realmente era muy agotados que 105 tipos pelearan contra ti sola.

Los espectros se veían que tenían más poder de lo inusual, de hecho, un Caballero Dorados realmente sería de gran ayuda en estos momentos.

Pasó un buen rato en el que Shoko a puro esfuerzo lograría aniquilar a gran parte de los Espectros.

-No lo haces nada mal.

\- Tu – la peli rosa miró al dueño de esa voz - ¿eres uno de los 3 jueces del Infierno?

\- Veo que me conoces niñita. Pero por si no me conoces, soy Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los tres jueces del Infierno.

\- Su cosmos es muy poderoso – se dijo para sí misma – realmente entiendo porque al señor Kanon le costó ganarle.

\- ¡Te haré pagar por la que me hiciste hace ya varios siglos! – dijo furioso el juez - ¡Gran Precaución!

El ataque fue a dar directo en Shoko que salió volando muchos metros al aire y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- ¡Shoko!

\- Veo que la yegüita está mal herida – se burlaba Kaza que llegaba al lugar – será una gran ofrenda para los dioses.

\- Malditos – murmuraba Pegaso – ¡no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes! Necesito ir con Shoko.

\- Tu no te vas a ningún lado Pegaso – dijo Ío de Escila llegando al lugar – realmente necesito hacerte pagar las que me hizo Andrómeda la última vez.

\- Realmente son los Generales Marinos que derrotamos.

\- Así es Pegaso.

\- _Realmente no quería hacer esto – _pensaba el castaño – _pero es la única opción que tengo, perdóname Shoko, pero lo haré._

\- ¿Qué te pasa Pegaso? ¿A poco ya te rendiste y vas a ver a tu novia morir?

\- No lo creo – dijo Seiya levantándose aun con la herida en la pierna – realmente no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Shoko, cariño, espérame – en eso, Seiya elevó al máximo su cosmos - ¡Al máximo, cosmos!

Un aura plateada envolvió el cuerpo de Pegaso mientras los Generales de Marina sentían un gran poder.

-E-Este cosmos…

\- Realmente es algo… aterrador.

No solo los sirvientes de Poseidón sintieron eso, también los de Hades lo sintieron también.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Radamanthys – ese cosmos… es… aterrador.

\- No puede ser – dijo Aiacos – la Armadura de Pegaso está…

En eso, la Armadura de Seiya había evolucionado al grado de la tan famosa Armadura Divina.

-E-Eso es…

\- ¿Una Armadura divina?

\- S-Seiya… - Shoko miró a su novio con ese aspecto tan divino – lo has vuelto a hacer.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que un mortal tan insignificante como Pegaso haya alcanzado una Armadura Divina?

\- Maldito Pegaso – en eso, Radamanthys sintió otro cosmos igual de aterrador, pero esta vez proveniente de Shoko - ¿Qué?

\- Si mi novio lo ha hecho, realmente me molesta que tenga esa fuerza – decía la peli rosa – sé que una de mis antecesoras barrió el piso contigo y con los demás jueces del Infierno.

\- ¡Insolente! – exclamó Minos – sigue hablando de esa manera y juro que te mataré.

\- ¡No te metas en esto Minos! – reclamó Wyvern – yo me encargaré de Equuleus.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – exclamó Seiya lanzando sus ataques al ejército de Poseidón, incluso eliminando a los Generales – Acabé con todos.

\- ¡Recibe esto Pegaso! – exclamó Minos apareciendo de la nada atrás de Pegaso – Veamos si dices eso cuando te mate con mi… ¡Marioneta Cósmica!

Varios hilos salieron de los dedos de Grifo y fueron a dar a las extremidades del castaño.

Mientras tanto, Shoko se levantó con aun más cosmos para darle guerra a Radamanthys.

\- ¿Qué hará una Saintia como tú? – dijo el juez – aunque seas su reencarnación, realmente no tienes el poder necesario para igualarme.

\- Realmente no entiendes nada – dijo Shoko – los Caballeros de Athena no nos damos por vencidos.

\- ¡No quiero oír tus malditos discursos! ¡Muere Equuleus! ¡Gran Precaución!

\- ¡Cometa de Equuleus!

Ambos poderes chocaron y un gran destello de luz alumbró todo el lugar.

-Dime Pegaso, que se siente saber que ahora estás atrapado frente a mi Marioneta Cósmica – decía Minos muy confiado, pero de repente, los hilos de su técnica se rompieron - ¿Qué?

\- Minos, tu técnica no sirve con mi cosmos elevado al máximo.

\- No puede ser, destruyó los hilos de mi técnica con facilidad.

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente estoy muy furioso por lo que le han hecho a Shoko – decía el chico poniéndose en posición de combate – así que recibe la justicia de mis puños.

\- M-Maldito.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los ataques fueron tan poderosos que pulverizaron el cuerpo de Minos en un segundo.

-Solo queda Aiacos.

\- ¡Aquí estoy Pegaso! – gritó el juez tomando de sorpresa a Seiya - ¡Prepárate a morir!

\- ¡Ave Fénix! – se escuchó el grito de alguien y acto seguido una gran ave de fuego golpeó el cuerpo de Garuda.

\- Esa técnica – Seiya miró hacia donde provenía el ataque - ¿Ikki?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Perdón por terminar así el capítulo, pero creo que las cosas deberán aclararse en el siguiente._

_¿Quién es el que está organizando todo esto?_

_¿Por qué los Marinos y el ejército de Hades volvieron a la vida?_

_¿Shoko logrará ganarle a Radamanthys?_

_¿Por qué el Cruz Azul no gana una final en México?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¡Ave Fénix! – se escuchó un grito proveniente de un sitio cercano a Seiya mientras combatía a Aiacos, pero este juez saldría volando al recibir el ataque del Fénix.

\- ¿Ikki?

\- El mismo, Seiya – dijo el peli azul llegando a la escena mientras se quitaba un poco el polvo.

\- ¿Eres tú de nuevo Ave Fénix? – dijo el juez del Infierno – creí que estabas muerto.

\- Eso pensé yo de ti – dijo Ikki – pero veo que es cierto lo que dicen… "Hierba mala nunca muere".

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- No importa, solo tengo que matarte de nuevo y asunto arreglado.

\- Ikki, esta vez los espectros vienen más potentes, es como si fueron revividos con más poder todavía, incluso Aiacos me dio guerra incluso con mi Armadura Divina.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – eso impresionó un poco a Ikki, aunque no tanto – no importa, con o sin Armadura Divina, derrotaré a esta maldita sabandija.

\- Lástima que tus palabras sean débiles contra mi Ikki de Fénix – dijo el juez – porque realmente esta vez te hará pagar por esa humillante derrota.

\- Mira como tiemblo, mira como tiemblo – se burlaba el peli azul - ¡Atácame cómo vas, conejo Blas!

\- ¡Morirás Ave Fénix!

\- Hasta aquí llegatse – dijo Ikki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡AVE FÉNIX A SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN! – gritó Ikki mientras su Armadura pasaba de una simple Armadura a una de estado divino.

\- ¿T-Tú también puedes hacer eso?

\- Sí, así que… ya te jodiste – se burló Ikki - ¡Ave Fénix!

\- ¡T-Te maldigo Ikki de Fénix! – gritó Aiocos mientras el ataque de Ikki lo despedazaba hasta que no quedó nada del juez del Infierno.

\- ¡Va! ¿Eso fue todo? – dijo Ikki volviendo a su estado normal – pensé que sería más fuerte.

\- ¡Shoko! – Seiya fue donde estaba su novia, que estaba peleando aun con Radamanthys.

\- ¡No vengas! – gritó la peli rosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Seiya, quiero derrotar a este juez por mí misma, quiero demostrar hasta donde puedo llegar.

\- Shoko – Seiya miró sorprendido a su novia - ¡Shoko, no es momento para esto! ¡Yo derrotaré a Radamanthys!

\- ¡Yo lo derrotaré Seiya! – gritó más furiosa la peli rosa – entiéndeme, quiero superar el cosmos infinito, algo que realmente valga la pena alcanzar, déjame gozar un poco de esto.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Por favor!

\- … - Seiya iba a volver a protestar, pero sabía que de nada serviría ya que cuando Shoko se proponía a hacer algo, lo hacía.

Seiya se tuvo que hacer a un lado para que su novia combatiera al juez de Wyvern.

\- ¿Te rindes Pegaso? – dijo Radamanthys burlándose - ¿acaso piensas dejarle todo el trabajo a tu novia?

\- No, siento que ella no necesita que la ayude, ella puede sola contigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo indignado el juez – maldito Pegaso engreído, ¡no creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus! – gritó Shoko dándole de lleno a la Armadura Sapuri del juez.

\- ¡Maldita yegua! – exclamó Radamanthys – es igual a aquella vez.

\- ¿Qué pasa Radamanthys? – dijo Shoko – quiero seguir combatiendo o acaso quieres morir de una vez.

\- ¡No seas engreída Equuleus! – exclamó el juez de Wyvern - ¡Deme más poder señora Hera!

\- ¿Hera?

En eso, un gran poder emitió de la Armadura de Wyvern quien sorpresivamente generó un gran cosmos que incluso asustó un poco a Seiya.

\- ¿Q-Que es este cosmos? – dijo Seiya - ¿la diosa Hera?

\- Este cosmos está lleno de maldad – dijo Ikki – realmente ahora si es un digno rival.

\- ¡Por el señor Hades! – gritó el juez elevando su cosmos al infinito y causando que el juez tomará un gran poder de proveniencia desconocida.

\- ¿Hades? Pero él ya está muerto.

\- ¡Gran Precaución! – gritó el juez mandando a volar a gran parte de los ahí presentes.

\- ¡Shoko! – Pegaso voló como pudo hacia donde su novia estaba yendo.

\- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – se escuchó una voz familiar para Seiya.

\- Esa técnica es de… - el Pegaos miró hacia la dirección en la que salió esa cadena y era nada más que… - Shun.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Shoko-san!

\- ¡Shun-san!

\- ¡Más basura ha venido! – exclamó el juez – no importa cuántos sean, no podrán sobrevivir a mi poderoso cosmos.

\- Te equivocas Radamanthys, nosotros somos los Caballeros de Athena y nuestro deber es proteger la tierra aun así si es a costa de nuestras vidas.

\- Malditos Caballeros – dijo el juez muy enojados – ustedes han sido la causa por la cual el señor Hades murió, entonces no tengo más opción que llevarme tu cabeza y la de los Caballeros como recompensa a la diosa Hera por haberme revivido.

\- ¿Hera? – la voz de Saori hizo eco en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que venía acompañada de sus Saintias y Shion - ¿Qué tiene que ver Hera?

\- Athena, con que estabas aquí, pensé que ya algún dios te había matado.

\- ¡No le hables así a la señorita Athena! – dijo Mii poniéndose en frente de Saori al igual que las demás.

\- Radamanthys – dijo Shion mirando al juez.

\- Yo te recuerdo – dijo Wyvern – ya te recuerdo, eres el Caballero que luchó contra Minos en la antigua guerra Santa y fuiste uno de los que sobrevivió… Shion de Aries.

\- Así es, soy Shion de Aries y como has de creer, parece que la paliza que te dio Regulus no fue suficiente en aquel entonces.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – exclamó furioso el juez.

\- No nos subestimes Radamanthys, los Caballeros de Athena luchamos por el amor y la justicia, y si alguien tan fuerte pudo vencerte como lo fue Regulus, cualquiera con un poder similar podrá hacerlo. Recuerda que tenías parte del poder de Hades cuando luchaste con él.

\- Ese maldito Caballero de Athena, nunca olvidaré esa maldita humillación que me hizo pasar.

\- ¡Basta de tanta charla! – dijo Pegaso quien se notaba enojado y más incómodo por la presencia de Saori y los demás ahí.

\- Seiya.

\- Dime una cosa Radamanthys, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Hera en todo este asunto?

\- Eso no te incumbe Pegaso – dijo el juez – ahora mismo acabaré con esa maldita yegua rosada que me debe una desde hace siglos.

\- ¡No le tocarás un solo pelo a mi Shoko!

\- Pues tendrás que irte al otro mundo con ella entonces – dijo Wyvern cuando notó un gran cosmos - ¿Qué es esto?

Todo el mundo miró hacia donde provenía ese cosmos lleno de vida y grandeza, pero a la vez transmitía superioridad y dinamismo.

Shoko estaba envuelta en un aura celeste mientras cambiaba a dorado junto a su Armadura.

\- ¿Has dicho que soy débil? – dijo en voz baja la peli rosa – nunca en mi vida, me había preocupado tanto por lo que las demás pensaran de mí. Siempre fui alguien independiente, que no le importa en lo más mínimo su apariencia física u otras cosas. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que odio… ¡Repito, odio que me llamen débil!

\- Shoko.

\- Seiya, sé que está preocupado por mí, pero recuerda, yo también soy una Saintia, un Caballero de Athena que lucha por la justicia, no necesito que me protejas siempre – en eso, el aura de Shoko cambió repentinamente a una dorada mientras varios destellos de electricidad se mostraban alrededor de ella – seré solo una Saintia del rango más bajo que hay, pero eso no significa que sea débil.

\- Shoko – Kyoko miraba a su hermanita quien se veía algo molesta.

\- Shoko / -san – decían sus compañeras.

\- Nunca en mi vida dudé de hacer las cosas correctamente – dijo la peli rosa mientras se levantaba y su Armadura estaba sufriendo una transformación - ¡Radamanthys de Wyvern! ¡Puede darte poder cuantos dioses sean, pero nunca igualarás el poder de los Caballeros de Athena!

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa a esta chica? – Radamanthys estaba, por alguna razón, temblando de miedo.

\- ¡Tengo mis poderes! ¡Mi cosmos! ¡Aun no te he demostrado mi verdadero poder!

\- ¡Entonces hazlo! – le gritó el juez - ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!

\- ¡Elévate cosmos… al máximo! – gritó Shoko causando que su Armadura sufriera una increíble transformación. Su tiara cambió haciéndose un poco más grande y de la parte de en medio, surgió lo que parecía ser una cola de un escorpión. La Armadura cambió a un color dorado mientras que, de la parte del torso, más bien, de la espalda, surgieron dos alas de color dorado, similares a las alas de la Armadura de Sagitario. Parecía ser que la Armadura de Equuleus se había transformado en una dorada, pero de una forma muy extraña.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios es eso? – exclamó Wynern – esa misma Armadura era como la de…

\- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES FLAMEANTE! – gritó la peli rosa lanzando con su dedo índice miles de agujas que Radamanthys con sus alas tapó su cuerpo tratando de evitar los ataques de la Saintia.

\- ¡Tonta! Derroté al Caballero de Escorpio cuando usó en mi esa técnica, no creas que funcionará conmigo – dijo el juez seguro de su victoria.

Todos los demás veían la escena algo atónitos.

Las compañeras de Shoko no creían que su amiga tuviera semejante poder de ataque, más el hecho de que le estaba haciendo frente a un juez del Infierno.

Su hermana y su padre estaban idos viendo como la menor tenía ese gran poder. Aunque Jin no entendía mucho del cosmos, suponía que Shoko estaba haciendo algo grande.

Los Caballeros de Bronce eran otra cosa, aunque ellos despertaron el poder de las Armaduras Divinas, ese poder era algo descomunal, más por la transformación que había sufrido la Armadura de la Saintia de Equuleus.

Saori y Shion estaban en shock por la manera en que la joven Shoko luchaba ferozmente contra Radamanthys. El ex Aries sabía de antemano cuan poderosos eran los jueces del Infierno. Recordaba bien el momento en el que su viejo amigo Albafíca de Piscis se enfrentó a Minos de Grifo en la antigua Guerra Santa.

Seiya, por su lado, miraba con gran admiración a su amada. Realmente… agradecía a los dioses el tener una novia así de buena.

Unos segundos después, Shoko aumentó más el poder de sus Agujas Escarlatas, cosa que hizo que Radamanthys comenzara a retroceder debido al creciente número de ataques que le caían a él.

Hasta que…

El cosmos de Shoko llegó a su límite, por lo que luego de haber luchado al máximo contra el juez del Infierno, no pudo más con el enorme poder y solo cayó arrodillada.

\- ¡Jajajaja! – río Radamanthys – al fin y al cabo, solo eres una humana que quiso igualarse a los dioses. Ni siquiera ese enorme poder sirvió para derrotarme.

\- … - Seiya no dijo nada y solo comenzó a acercarse. Wyvern pensó que lo enfrentaría, pero en vez de eso, tomó a su amada peli rosa quien también deshizo su transformación y volvió a la normalidad mientras respiraba con dificultad. Por increíble que parezca, Seiya también deshizo su estado divino mientras cargaba a Shoko y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios – lo hiciste bien cariño, estoy orgulloso.

\- ¡No celebres Pegaso! ¡La batalla aún no termina!

\- No – dijo Shion para sorpresa de la mayoría – Pegaso tiene razón, no hay razón de luchar contra alguien que ya fue derrotado.

\- ¿Qué? – de la boca del juez, salió una línea de sangre, cosa que dejó a más de alguna sin habla.

\- Tan solo mírate… mírate el pecho Radamanthys.

\- ¿Eh? – Wyvern miró a su pecho y efectivamente notó que pasaba. No, no era una rosa sangrienta, esta vez eran varios agujeros en el pecho del juez, habían sido tan poderosos que traspasaron la Armadura del espectro y se incrustaron en los puntos vitales del susodicho juez – e-estos son… ¿picaduras… de escorpión?

\- No vas tan lejos Radamanthys – dijo Shion – no son simples picaduras de escorpión, son los Agujeros causados por la Aguja Escarlata.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios?

\- La técnica causa que el veneno del escorpión se incruste en tu cuerpo y viaje por todo el torrente sanguíneo hasta matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

\- I-Imposible – dijo el juez – esa maldita…

\- Así es Radamanthys – dijo Seiya – Shoko te atacó con sus Agujas Escarlatas, pero esas son diferentes, esas son Agujas Escarlatas Antares Flameantes, estas queman tus órganos mientras te desangras lentamente. Ese fue su objetivo en primer lugar.

\- M-Maldita.

\- Su plan no fue golpearte solo con miles de agujas escarlatas – habló el castaño – subestimaste el poder y el orgullo de Shoko.

\- L-Lo volviste a hacer Equuleus – dijo el juez ya en las últimas – hace siglos lo hiciste… ¡¿Por qué lo vuelves a hacer ahora?!

\- Chicas – Seiya se dirigió a las Saintias – atáquenlo y acábenlo de una malita vez.

\- S-Sí – Katya, Erda, Mii y Xiao se encargaron de darle el golpe final al juez. Incluso Kyoko se unió.

\- ¡Gran Erupción!

\- ¡Puño estelar de las 7 estrellas!

\- ¡Lágrimas enjoyadas!

\- ¡Maelstrom celestial!

\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!

El ataque combinado dio de lleno en el juez que ya estaba muy débil, por lo que su cuerpo quedó pulverizado al contacto del quíntuple ataque.

Ahora, los Caballeros de Athena estaban ante una nueva amenaza.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Pegasus Ryu sei Ken!**

.

_**genesis. **__Seiya y Shoko la tuvieron difícil, además de que Shoko no quiere que Seiya la siga protegiendo. El poder de Shoko es grande, no le gusta rendirse, por eso se parecen mucho con Seiya. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El ataque quíntuple de parte de las Saintias chocó contra el debilitado cuerpo de Radamanthys quien no pudo hacer nada ya que cayó pulverizado.

Seiya no miró esto ya que iba con Shoko en sus brazos. La peli rosa quedó muy debilitada luego de la batalla llevada a cabo con Wyvern y el castaño la llevaba cargando.

\- ¿A dónde vas Seiya? – se escuchó la voz de Saori detrás del castaño.

\- Me llevo a mi novia lejos de aquí – dijo el castaño en tono frio.

\- S-Seiya-san, por favor, reconsidera las cosas, no hagas esto más difícil - dijo su cuñada mirando al chico.

\- No lo haré Kyoko-san, por eso me llevo a Shoko de aquí.

\- ¿A dónde te la llevarás?

\- Eso no les importa.

\- Si nos importa Seiya – dijo Saori – el hecho de que te lleves a Shoko-san, así como así es algo que me preocupa. ¿A dónde van exactamente?

\- Iré a investigar que esconde todo esto del ejército de Hades que revivió – dijo Pegaso - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué están vivos de nuevo?

\- P-Pero sería mejor que lo investigáramos todos juntos – dijo Xiao – Seiya, no creo que debas seguir haciendo esto solo con Shoko.

\- No importa, Shoko y yo nos encargaremos de esto, solo necesita descansar.

\- Este tipo es más necio que una mula – dijo Ikki.

\- Comprendo en parte eso – dijo Erda.

\- Sigo diciendo que ustedes son el uno para el otro.

\- ¿S-Se pueden callar ustedes? – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué se sonrojan?

\- ¡C-Cállense!

\- Ya me voy – dijo Seiya llevándose a Shoko.

\- E-Espera… - Athena no terminó su oración ya que Seiya emprendió veloz huida del lugar, llevándose a Shoko con él.

\- Nunca pensé ver a Seiya así de enojado.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Saori – siempre pensé que sería como siempre, me perdonaría y todo feliz, así como Shoko-san.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? – dijo Ikki – está enojado porque le mintieron sobre el pasado de su pareja, era más que obvio que estaría enojado.

\- Fénix, ya te dije que no le faltes el respeto a Athena.

\- Y yo te dejé claro que Saori no es ninguna santa.

\- ¡Fénix!

\- Déjalo Shion, por ahora lo que me preocupa es que Seiya y Shoko-san acepten de nuevo estar en mis filas.

\- Pegaso y Equuleus son sus Caballeros más leales – dijo el Patriarca – estoy más que seguro que no dejarán sus puestos por más que estén enojados.

\- Ojalá que sea así Shion.

\- Hija – dijo Jin pensando en que tal vez no vuelva a ver a su hija de nuevo a los ojos.

\- No se hagan payasos – dijo Ikki - ¿Qué hacen aquí hablando estupideces? ¿Por qué simplemente no van tras ellos?

\- Tiene razón, Seiya debería poder hablar con ustedes – dijo Shun – no creo que sea tan malo.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón Shun-san – dijo Xiao mirando al peli verde.

\- G-Gracias Xiaoling-san.

\- D-De nada.

\- Váyanse a un cuarto – dijo Ikki molestando a su hermanito haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Sí, como que ustedes están muy cercanos, más por ese beso – dijo Erda molestando a la Saintia de la Osa Menor.

\- ¡E-Erda-Senpai!

\- Shun, ya te estás haciendo un hombre – dijo Ikki.

\- ¡H-Hermano!

\- Bueno, creo que las cosas se ponen algo calientes – dijo Hyoga.

\- Eso mismo – dijo Katya.

\- Ustedes deben irse a un motel – dijo Ikki molestando ahora a Hyoga quien se sonrojó.

\- N-No empieces Ikki, sabes que nuestra relación es solo de amistad – dijo el Cisne con el rostro algo rojo, lo mismo que Katya.

\- S-Solo dejen de molestar – dijo la rusa.

\- Bueno, creo que las cosas no se pondrán calientes, sino que frías – bromeó Casiopea.

\- ¡Erda! – reclamó la Saintia de Corona Boreal.

\- Ustedes tampoco deberían hablar – dijo Hyoga con sed de venganza.

\- ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Acaso te ofendiste? – dijo en burla el Fénix.

\- No, pero como que tu deberías serle sincero a Erda-san, o dime, ¿acaso aun no te olvidas de Esmeralda?

\- ¿Esmeralda? – eso llamó la atención de la Saintia de Casiopea quien miró fijamente al Fénix.

\- E-Este…

\- Valiste verga hermano – dijo Shun.

\- ¡N-No digas eso Shun!

\- Eso me recuerda a un pretendiente que tenía Erda-Senpai – dijo Xiao con malicia.

\- ¿Qué? – eso dejó algo helada a la castaña y solo recibió la mirada acusadora de Ikki.

\- No sabía eso.

\- N-No es lo que crees – dijo Erda agitadamente.

\- Las cosas van a empeorar – dijo Shiryu quien estaba algo alejado.

\- Igual, no miro que esto termine bien.

\- Los demás son algo caprichosos y algo celosos, así somos – hablaba el Dragón.

\- Dímelo a mi Shiryu-san – respondió Mii – las chicas son algo celosas también, Erda es algo posesiva, Xiao es bastante tímida, Katya es algo celosa, Shoko-san…

\- Lo sabemos todos – dijo el chino – Shoko-san es algo celosa con Seiya.

\- Sí.

\- Si tuviera que definir como son los demás, sería algo así – dijo Shiryu – Ikki es algo arrogante, Shun es tímido al igual que Xiaoling-san, Hyoga es el tipo cool del grupo, aunque al inicio era algo frio y Seiya… ustedes vieron.

\- Sí, alguien que se preocupa por los demás y más si es con las personas que ama, Shoko-san es la más importante.

\- Vaya, se ve que realmente ama a Shoko-san.

\- Sí, la quiere.

\- ¿Y ustedes de que hablan? – dijeron los demás viendo a la pareja de Shiryu y Mii.

\- S-Solo hablábamos sobre la situación de Shoko-san y Seiya – dijo Mii bastante nerviosa y con la cara roja.

\- S-Sí, exactamente lo que ella dijo – habló el Dragón en el mismo estado que la Saintia del Delfín.

\- Vamos, no hay que ser tímidos – dijo Ikki en tono de burla – las cosas como son.

\- Además, ustedes tienen mucha química – dijo Shun.

\- Eso mismo, se ven tan lindos juntos, Shiryu-Senpai, Mii-Senpai – habló Xiao.

\- Ya decía yo que tanta pegadera con Shiryu-san era por algo – dijo Katya.

\- ¿Quién te viera Shiryu? Todo un galán – dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Cállense! – dijeron Mii y Shiryu todos avergonzados.

Mientras los demás discutían, Saori y Shion miraban las cosas con algo de confusión…

\- ¿Q-Que les pasa a estos Caballeros y Saintias?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto todos los días Shion.

\- Athena, realmente… ¿está usted bien con estos Caballeros?

\- ¿Qué más voy a hacer Shion? El bipolar de Saga mató a casi todos los demás, era obvio que solo con ellos quedaría.

.

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo…

El Olimpo, lugar de los 12 Dioses más poderosos, se hallaba una mujer de cabellos castaños, piel clara y ojos del mismo color que su pelo, esta mujer de nombre Hera, se hallaba caminando por un largo jardín libre de todo animal, a excepción de algunas mariposas hermosas que adornaban el lugar.

La mujer solo se sentó en medio del jardín mientras con su cosmos, sentía algunas presencias que le desagradaban.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó enojada – los inútiles del ejército de Hades y los de Poseidón no sirven ni para hacer una tarea así de simple.

La diosa Hera estaba planeando algo en contra de Athena, por alguna razón estaba enojada luego de que reviviera a los soldados de Hades y Poseidón para que acábese con los Caballeros de Pegaso y Equuleus.

\- ¡Esos malditos lo volvieron a hacer! - dijo enojada Hera – por algo le dicen el Asesino de Dioses y a esa mocosa, la Guerrera Legendaria.

Hera creyó que los 108 espectros de Hades junto a los 7 Generales de Marina de Poseidón serían suficientes para derrotar a ambos Caballeros equinos, incluso les otorgó más poder para que se asemejaran a los dioses gemelos, incluso superior a ellos, pero no tomó en cuenta de que ambos Caballeros se volverían más poderosos.

-No importa, después de todo, tengo un as bajo la manga – dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que alguien la estaba viendo. Y ese alguien, no estaba nada feliz por lo que Hera estaba haciendo.

.

Volviendo…

Shoko despertaba de su sueño luego de haber derrotado a Radamanthys cuando se transformó en esa extraña Armadura Dorada.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – dijo la peli rosa.

\- Veo que despertaste dormilona – dijo Seiya al lado de ella.

\- ¿Seiya?

\- El mismo que ves – dijo en tono divertido el castaño – veo que estuviste largo tiempo dormida.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Estamos en la vieja casa de un amigo – dijo Pegaso – cuando estuve en Grecia durante mi entrenamiento para ser Caballero, de vez en cuando venía a esta casa a pasarla con un viejo amigo.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó?

\- Supe al tiempo que había muerto por una infección en los pulmones, además, me dijo que quería verme convertido en Caballero, aunque nunca pudo verme.

\- Amor, no sabía eso – dijo Shoko en tono triste.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo, además, su casa aún está intacta.

\- ¿Por qué no está sucia? Se supone que él murió hace años ¿no?

\- Yo venía de vez en cuando a limpiarla.

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, por el momento podemos quedarnos a dormir un tiempo, la comida puedo conseguirla así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Seiya, ¿crees que hacemos lo correcto?

\- ¿Lo correcto? – eso dejó sin palabras al castaño - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Digo, ya vimos lo que pasó con el ejército de Hades y Poseidón.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- No sé si más villanos atacarán al Santuario, aunque por esta vez no me gustaría participar en la batalla, siento que, aun así, debo entrar.

\- Bueno, eso queda a tu decisión – dijo Seiya – si realmente tienes deseos de pelear, entonces hazlo, no te diré que no, pero te lo pido Shoko, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas luego.

\- No lo haré – dijo – luchar es algo que me gusta mucho y más si es por proteger a los demás.

\- A mí también.

\- Me alegra.

\- Por cierto, que manera tan loca de celebrar tu cumpleaños ¿no?

\- Ni que lo digas – dijo la peli rosa – luchar contra los jueces del Infierno comandando las 108 estrellas del mal y al ejército de Poseidón, sí que es el cumpleaños ideal para una chica.

\- Una Saintia querrás decir.

\- Sí, aunque te seré sincero, aun no me acostumbro a que mi cumpleaños sea el 10 de diciembre, siempre lo celebré el 31 de octubre.

\- Que se la va a hacer – dijo el castaño – oye, aprovechando que estamos solos… ¿no quieres hacerlo?

\- Seiya – la peli rosa sintió como su novio besaba su cuello – no podemos, aun es de día.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – dijo el Pegaso en tono seductor – no hay nadie a la redonda, así que podemos hacerlo durante todo el día.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¿Qué me dices? – dijo el chico acariciando los pechos de su amada.

\- E-Eres imposible…

\- Lo sé amor, lo sé.

De ahí, durante el resto de la tarde, ambos Caballeros Equinos se entregaron al deseo carnal, lo cual duró horas y horas.

Pero cierta diosa planeaba algo maligno, y demasiado…

-Eris lo intentó, pero no lo logró – dijo Hera – veamos si yo también puedo.

La diosa miró fijamente al Santuario y solo se enfocó en una persona en específico.

\- ¿Esta es la chica que Eris poseyó? – dijo algo incrédula la diosa Olímpica – que suerte tengo, además es la hermana de Equuleus, bueno, será una gran oportunidad para arruinar su vida. Sentirás lo mismo que sintió Hércules cuando en el tiempo de la mitología mató a sus hijos.

Una terrible batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Aquí venimos con el capítulo 12!**

**El próximo capítulo será subido el 14 de abril como motivo de cumpleaños del autor, al igual que las actualizaciones de todas mis historias de Saint Seiya**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Los Caballeros de Pegaso y Equuleus, Shoko y Seiya, lucharon contra las tropas de Poseidón y Hades que habían vuelto a la vida de una extraña manera.

No sabían porque razón todos estaban vivos si se supone que ya habían acabado con ellos en las últimas dos guerras Santas.

Luego de la batalla en la que Shoko despertó un misterioso poder que hizo que destruyera finalmente a Radamanthys, la chica se desmayó y fue llevada por Seiya lejos de ahí.

Ahora las cosas estaban calmadas en el Santuario, aunque no lo sería por mucho tiempo.

En estos momentos, los Caballeros Dorados junto a los de Bronce y las Saintias estaban reunidos en la Cámara del Patriarca. Cabe decir que Jin no se quiso ir a su casa ya que quería ver como estaban las cosas con sus dos hijas, por lo que Saori le permitió quedarse.

\- ¿Qué dice? – dijo Shura – ¿el ejército de Hades y el de Poseidón volvió?

\- Sí, Seiya y Shoko-san lo combatieron y lograron dar muerte a todos ellos – dijo Saori.

\- ¿Incluso los tres jueces del Infierno?

\- A ellos también.

\- Que poder el de Seiya – dijo Aldebarán – ese chico tiene mucho poder.

\- No solo Seiya fue - dijo la diosa – Ikki eliminó a Aiacos de Garuda.

\- Solo era un pobre loco – dijo el Fénix siendo mirado por Erda.

\- Mientras que Minos de Grifo fue eliminado por Seiya.

\- Era de esperarse – dijo Aioros.

\- Mientras que Radamanthys fue eliminado por Shoko-san.

\- ¿Por Shoko? – dijo Milo impresionado de que su pupila fuera tan poderosa ahora cuando él recuerda que ni siquiera junto a Aioria y Mu lograron hacerle frente.

\- ¿Tan poderosa se volvió ella?

\- Sí, aunque hay algo que logro entender.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El ataque de Shoko-san para vencer a Radamanthys fue algo que nunca he visto – explicaba Saori – su Armadura, la Armadura de Equuleus, sufrió una transformación que realmente me impresionó.

\- Y no olvides su ataque – dijo Shun – realmente fue muy bueno.

\- ¿Qué ataque?

\- Fue uno llamado Aguja Escarlata Antares Flameante.

\- ¿Aguja Escarlata… Antares Flameante? – la mayoría de los Caballeros miró al Caballero de Escorpio que estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Milo, ¿sabes algo?

\- Sé un poco sobre esa técnica por mi antiguo antecesor.

\- ¿Quién fue el antiguo Caballero de Escorpio? – preguntó Afrodita.

\- Kardia de Escorpio.

\- ¿Kardia?

\- Aun lo recuerdo – dijo Shion – Kardia era idéntico a Milo en muchos sentidos.

\- Era de suponerse de alguien que sobrevivió a la anterior Guerra Santa.

\- Lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por qué esa chica logró hacerle frente a Radamanthys siendo solo una Saintia de Bronce?

\- Sencillo Saga, Shoko-san entrenó con Seiya este tiempo y además también entrenó con Milo, por lo que tal vez haya entenado alguna técnica de Escorpio.

\- Lo único que no entiendo es como las sabes – dijo el Caballero de la octava casa – nunca le enseñé una técnica tan poderosa como esa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que use una técnica así?

\- A lo mejor tiene que ver con su origen y todo lo relacionado con la anterior Guerra Santa hace ya varios siglos?

\- Puede ser eso – dijo Dohko – aunque, a decir verdad, nunca miré a la persona que vistió la Armadura de Equuleus en la guerra Santa de hace dos siglos.

\- Yo tampoco recuerdo eso – dijo Shion – necesitamos saber qué demonios pasó para que Equuleus despertará ese poder.

\- Te aceptaría que solo fuese la Aguja Escarlata, pero esa técnica… es un misterio.

\- Por lo que sé de mi antecesor, Kardia de Escorpio murió tras hacer esa técnica en su lucha contra Radamanthys – dijo Camus – es un milagro que la Saintia de Equuleus no haya muerto.

\- La muerte de Kardia y Degel fue algo duro para nosotros, pero no importa, debemos averiguar como Equuleus puede usar ese semejante poder.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Seiya se llevó a Shoko-san y no sabemos dónde pueden estar – dijo Saori – por lo que miro una nueva Guerra se acerca y ni siquiera sabemos si seguirán peleando con nosotros.

\- Sin el apoyo del burro alado y la yegua sobrevalorada, estamos más que perdidos – dijo Ikki en tono burlón.

\- Oye, ¿para qué estamos nosotros?

\- Para luchar y matar a los demás Caballeros y armar una Guerra Civil ¿no lo creen?

\- E-Eso quedó en el pasado – dijo Saga algo nervioso ya que sabía que el Fénix se refería a él.

\- Te jodieron – dijo en voz baja Kanon.

\- Tu ni hables – dijo Saga molesto – yo por lo menos no me ando liando con Poseidón.

\- Yo por lo menos no soy un esquizofrénico drogadicto que se mete polvo de estrellas en las venas.

\- Al menos yo no soy un traicionero.

\- Y yo no soy un psicópata homicida.

\- ¡Ya cállense! – dijo Shion callando a los gemelos – honestamente se parecen a Aspros y Deuteros.

\- No nos compare con ellos Patriarca – dijeron ambos.

\- Tienen razón, Aspros y Deuteros eran más fuertes.

\- ¡Tampoco nos diga así!

\- Bueno, silencio, que estamos en un problema feo, ya viene una Guerra contra una nueva enemiga.

\- ¿Quién es la nueva enemiga? – dijo Máscara de Muerte.

\- Resulta que es nada y nada menos que Hera.

\- ¡¿La diosa Hera?! – dijeron todos los ahí presentes, a excepción de los Caballeros de Bronce y Saintias.

\- Sí, la esposa del Olímpico Zeus está declarando la guerra contra nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué la segunda diosa más poderosa del Olimpo? – dijo Aioria confundido - ¿Qué hemos hecho?

\- Creo que tiene que ver con la derrota de Poseidón y Hades – dijo Shaka – por lo que sé, Hera siempre ha tenido envidia sobre Athena.

\- Es cierto – dijo Saori – tengo entendido que, desde la Era Mitológica, Hera siempre me ha tenido envidia desde que mi padre Zeus me dio a luz sin necesidad de ella. Cuando tuvo a Hefesto, sintió mucho asco y por eso creyó que al nacer yo, era mejor que ella.

\- ¿Nunca han tenido un encuentro contra la diosa Hera?

\- Jamás, es más, nunca la había enfrentado en mi vida – dijo con sinceridad Saori – solo han sido enfrentamientos contra Hades y Poseidón y una que otro dios inútil como Eris y Abel.

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora se enfrenta a nosotros? – dijo Camus.

\- No lo sé, realmente es un misterio de mi tía Hera.

\- La diosa Hera está ideando algo para derrocar el Santuario.

\- Necesitaremos a toda la Caballería del Santuario – dijo Shion – hay que estar atentos por si Hera ataca primero.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Xiao levantando la mano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Osa Menor?

\- ¿Pelearán con nosotros Seiya y Shoko?

\- E-Eso… - la mirada de Saori bajó un poco mostrando un poco de tristeza – no lo sé Xiaoling, realmente no tengo idea si Shoko-san y Seiya participarán con nosotros.

\- Deben hacerlo – dijo el ex Aries – como Caballeros de Athena deben cumplir su misión de luchar en nombre del Santuario.

\- Aunque como he dicho antes, ahora con la situación entre Shoko-san y Seiya, la cosa está muy difícil.

\- Sí, la verdad es que están en dudas para luchar.

En eso, escucharon como la puerta de la sala del Patriarca se abría y entraban dos personas que hizo que todos quedaran callados.

\- Perdón si llegamos tarde – dijo la voz masculina.

\- Seiya – dijo Saori.

\- Y no se olviden de mi – dijo Shoko yendo tras su novio.

\- Shoko – dijeron Kyoko mirando a su hermanita y Jin a su hija.

\- Pegaso, Equuleus, llegan tarde.

\- No me importa por el momento eso Shion – dijo en voz neutral el Pegaso – solo terminemos esto de una vez.

\- Pegaso, ¿Qué es esa falta de respeto?

\- Con todo el respeto Patriarca, por el momento solo seremos apoyo, no lucharemos con todo – dijo Shoko ganándose la mirada de extrañeza de sus amigas y de todos sus conocidos, incluso Milo quedó helado.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- La diosa Hera planea un ataque contra el Santuario juntando todos los ejércitos de los distintos dioses Olímpicos.

Lo dicho por Pegaso hizo escalofriar a más de alguno y como no, el decir que la esposa de Zeus haría eso, realmente daba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? – exigió Shion.

\- Cálmate Shion, te lo diré a su tiempo – dijo Pegaso – fue anoche cuando supimos de este plan.

\- ¿Plan? – Saori quedó callada ante esto - ¿de qué hablan?

\- Verás Saori-san, resulta que…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_En la cabaña en la que Seiya y Shoko se habían hospedado, ambos equinos se hallaban durmiendo luego de una larga sesión de sexo que tuvieron._

_En eso, ambos sintieron un cosmos maligno, aunque muy bajo en comparación a otros enemigos, es más, pudieron decir que se trataba de un espectro de Hades._

_Tanto Shoko como Seiya lo sintieron y ambos se hicieron los dormidos mientras esperaban que el espectro llegara._

_Cuando la presencia llegó, este saltó encima de los dos Caballeros, pero ambos lo esquivaron y atacaron con sus ataques especiales._

_\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_

_\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!_

_La presencia salió volando fuera de la cabaña._

_\- ¿Cómo supieron de mi presencia? – dijo el espectro – se supone que oculté mi cosmos para que ni ellos pudieran detectarme._

_\- Eso no te sirvió de nada – dijo Seiya llegando con todo y su Armadura._

_\- Ni creas que esa técnica tan tonta serviría con nosotros – dijo Shoko._

_\- Ustedes, se supone que me debían detectar._

_\- Había escuchado de ti por Saga, Camus y Shura, eres el espectro de más bajo rango dentro del ejército de Hades._

_\- ¿El más débil?_

_\- Sí – Seiya miraba fijamente al espectro – eres Zeros de Rana._

_\- ¿Zeros de Rana?_

_\- Sí, el más débil del ejército de Hades._

_\- Seiya, ¿Qué hace uno de los espectros de Hades aquí?_

_\- Al parecer sobrevivió a la masacre – dijo Pegaso – pero por lo que miro es que este maldito sabe algo y por algo vino a matarnos._

_\- Ni crean que les diré sobre algo que sé, nunca me sacarán ninguna palabra._

_\- Habla – dijo Seiya apretando su pie en la espalda del espectro._

_\- N-No lo haré – dijo con dificultad el espectro de Rana._

_\- Habla maldito anfibio – dijo Shoko uniéndose junto a su novio._

_\- E-Está bien, lo haré – dijo el espectro cediendo – me mandó la diosa Hera para que los matase._

_\- ¿La diosa Hera?_

_\- ¿Por qué la esposa de Zeus está tras nosotros?_

_\- Al parecer quiere acabar con los Caballeros que les han dado problemas a sus hermanos desde la Era Mitológica – dijo Zeros – y revivió a los espectros del ejército del señor Hades junto al ejército del señor Poseidón._

_\- Eso lo sé, pero ¿Por qué quiere una guerra?_

_\- Además, ¿Cómo demonios revivió a los muertos? Se supone que solo Hades puede hacerlo._

_\- Puede que sea cierto, pero hay alguien que puede lograrlo._

_\- ¿Quién?_

_\- La señora Perséfone._

_\- ¿Perséfone?_

_\- Seiya, ¿no es la esposa de Hades?_

_\- Sí, ella misma nos ha revivido y nos ha puesto al servicio de la señora Hera._

_\- Maldición, esto se mira mal – dijo Seiya – debemos luchar._

_\- Y yo que quería seguir con nuestras vacaciones._

_\- Ni modo, gracias por la información – dijo el Pegaso quitando su pie de la espalda de Zeros._

_\- ¿Me dejarás libre?_

_\- No, mi novia te matará._

_\- ¿Qué? – el espectro vio como a un lado, la peli rosa estaba cargando cosmos en su mano derecha._

_\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus! – la Saintia lanzó su ataque mientras el espectro no pudo hacer nada y fue pulverizado por los meteoros de Shoko._

_\- Creo que te pasaste._

_\- Bueno, eso le pasa por interrumpir nuestra noche pasional – dijo Shoko – además, no terminamos._

_\- Obvio que no – el castaño abrazó de la cintura a su novia - ¿vamos?_

_\- Vamos – ambos equinos fueron al interior de la cabaña y solo continuaron con su noche de pareja._

_De ahí, solo se escucharon gemidos, gritos, murmullos y una cama rechinando._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- …y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó de contar Shoko.

\- No puede ser – dijo Saori dejando caer a Nike mientras se sorprendía por el relato contado por la peli rosa.

\- ¿Entonces Perséfone está tras de esto junto a Hera? – dijo Shion.

\- Por lo que nos dijo el espectro de Rana, eso es exactamente lo que pasa.

\- ¿Lucharemos contra la diosa del Inframundo y la esposa de Zeus?

\- Tal parece que sí – dijo Seiya – bueno, nos retiramos.

\- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Mii - ¿no batallarán?

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Shoko en tono frio, más que el aire frio de Katya.

\- Shoko, espera – dijo Kyoko a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kyoko-san? – eso dejó de piedra a la mayor de las hermanas que no creía porque su hermana estaba así con ella.

\- Shoko, hija, por favor… - Jin trató de hablar con su hija, pero esta lo vio de la misma forma.

\- ¿Qué pasa señor Jin? – la afirmación de parte de Shoko dejó helado también al padre de ambas Saintias.

\- Shoko, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Xiao.

\- No me pasa Osa Menor – dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa, pero las demás sabían que eso traía malas noticias – me retiro, Delfín, Casiopea y Corona Boreal. Lo mismo digo, Athena.

Tanto Seiya como Shoko se fueron de la cámara del Patriarca dejando a medio mundo helado.

Las Saintias estaban idas cuando escucharon esto de parte de la peli rosa, sin decir de su padre y de su hermana.

Cuando ambos Caballeros Equinos llegaron a las afueras de la cámara del Patriarca.

\- ¿Shoko? – dijo Seiya al ver a su amada que tenía la mirada baja.

\- Quiero caminar un poco – dijo la peli rosa pegándose al cuerpo de su novio.

\- Sí, vamos – Seiya le ofreció su brazo a la peli rosa que aceptó con gusto. Las Armaduras no eran impedimento para que ambos se demostraran su amor.

De ahí, solo se alistarían para las futuras guerras.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pegasus Fantasy, luz de libertad…**

.

_**sal1310. **__Me alera que te haya gustado mi trabajo hasta ahora, realmente compartimos el mismo ideal. Me gusta el Seiya x Saori, pero es que Shoko es tan linda que te hace quererla también, además, comparten muchas cosas con Seiya, desde el parecido de sus constelaciones, personalidad u otras. Me gusta contar con tu apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde la Era Mitológica, la diosa Hera siempre ha tenido envidia de la diosa Athena, esto más porque siempre fue la consentida de Zeus, además, él solo la pudo tener, cosa que le dio envidia y al intentar tener un hijo sin ayuda de su esposo, lo que logró fue hacer nacer a Hefesto, que se convirtió en un adefesio.

La fijación de Hera por Athena hizo que le naciera un odio hacia la diosa de la guerra, aunque fuera la consentida de su esposo, eso no impedía que el odio que tenía Hera disminuyera, todo lo contrario, aumentaba.

Las guerras Santas contra Hades y Poseidón solo fueron excusas que hacia la esposa de Zeus para derrotar a Athena, cosa que nunca hacia bien ya que la diosa de la guerra siempre lograba ganar las guerras con ayuda de sus valientes Caballeros.

Pero había dos Caballeros que siempre ayudaban a Athena, y eran los responsables del gane de la diosa de la guerra en todas las batallas.

El Caballero de Pegaso, el cual fue el primero en herir el cuerpo de Hades en la mitología. A esto se le sumaba la gran cantidad de batallas que libró el caballo alado a lo largo de su servicio con Athena. Por eso se le puso el título del Asesino de Dioses.

La otra fuerza del ejército fue la Saintia de Equuleus, la cual siempre reencarnaba para ayudar a su hermano Pegaso en las batallas. Esta mujer era capaz de liberar un gran poder que era capaz de igualar a muchos guerreros de élite de muchos ejércitos.

Con el título de La Guerrera Legendaria, la Saintia de Equuleus siempre fue vital junto a Pegaso en varias guerras Santas.

Ahora, con la diosa Hera lista para declarar la guerra a Athena, las tropas del ejército ateniense se reunieron en los campos de entrenamiento.

Cabe decir que los Caballeros que habían muerto en la guerra civil que causó Saga de Géminis, fueron revividos gracias a Shun, que, al haber sido el recipiente de Hades en la anterior guerra Santa, podía usar algo del poder de revivir muertos que poseía el dios de la muerte.

En eso, el Patriarca Shion reunió a todos los Caballeros masculinos y femeninos en el sitio en el cual hablarían sobre la guerra que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Atención! – llamó Shion – Caballeros del Santuario, hoy en día hemos vivido en completa paz y armonía luego de la derrota del malvado Hades. Pero no creo que debamos confiarnos. Sé que acabamos con la mayor amenaza del Santuario desde tiempos mitológicos, pero ahora, nos enfrentamos a una nueva amenaza.

\- ¿Amenaza nueva? – los murmullos se escuchaban de los Caballeros que no entendían a que se refería el Patriarca.

\- Tal vez no sepan de que hablo, pero les diré – Shion comenzó a relatar – hace unos días, por alguna extraña razón, el ejército de Hades y el de Poseidón revivieron y se enfrentaron a nuestros Caballeros de Pegaso y Equuleus.

\- ¿Revivió el ejército de Hades? ¿Poseidón? – los murmullos volvieron.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero créanme, estamos ante una nueva amenaza y esta vez, se trata de la mismísima esposa del olímpico Zeus, Hera.

\- ¡¿La diosa Hera?!

\- Sí, por alguna razón, la diosa Hera nos quiere declarar la guerra, no conocemos en sí las razones, pero al parecer, quiere matar a nuestra diosa.

\- ¿Está bien Athena? – dijo Algol de Perseo.

\- Sí, ella está con los Caballeros de Bronce en estos momentos.

\- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora – dijo un Caballero – si tenemos al Caballero de Pegaso dirigiéndonos, saldremos a la victoria.

\- Seiya de Pegaso es el que nos dirigirá hacia la victoria.

\- Y sin olvidar a su novia, la Saintia de Equuleus, ella es igual de fuerte que él – dijeron otros Caballeros que estaban convencidos de que Seiya y Shoko los liderarían a la victoria sobre cualquier ejército.

El ejército estaba convencido de que con Seiya al frente la victoria era más que segura, pero los Caballeros Dorados y el mismo Shion sabían que Seiya era duda para la batalla, estaba peleado con Saori así que ni él ni Shoko de Equuleus eran asegurados para batallar.

\- ¡No solo pensemos en Pegaso y Equuleus! – anunció Shion – somos Caballeros de Athena, formamos un ejército el cual lucha por la justicia de la Tierra, no solo le encargamos a ambos Caballeros la misión de llevarnos a la victoria.

\- Pegaso y Equuleus son nuestros ases bajo la manga – dijo Dohko de Libra – es más, debemos luchar con todo nuestro poder y ganar una vez la guerra que se nos avecina.

\- ¡Sí!

**.**

Mientras que el ejército de Athena estaba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento, en la cámara de la diosa estaban reunidos los Caballeros de Bronce legendarios y sus Saintias las cuales solo estaban pensando en un plan para llevar a la victoria al ejército de Athena.

\- ¿Entendieron el plan? – preguntó Saori.

\- Algo – dijo la Saintia de Corona Boreal – lo que está proponiendo es que enviemos a parte de los Caballeros de Bronce para ver qué ejército mandará esta vez la diosa Hera.

\- Puede ser buena idea, pero no creo que vaya a algún lado este plan – dijo el Cisne.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Hyoga?

\- Aunque enviemos a Caballeros de Plata a realizar expediciones, no tenemos ideas de que sería de ellos, puede que los ejércitos de los que mande Hera sean más fuertes que ellos, eso significa que morirían en vano.

\- Shun, ¿ya no tienes el poder nigromante de Hades?

\- No, no me queda nada, no sé cómo usar el poder de Hades como lo hice cuando reviví a los Caballeros.

\- Vaya, eso es un problema.

\- No importa Shun, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste – dijo Ikki.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Ni idea señorita Saori? – dijo Mii.

\- Sería más fácil si Shoko y Seiya estuvieran – dijo Xiao.

\- Sí, todo sería más fácil – dijo Saori bajando la mirada, pero luego escuchó ruido proveniente de la parte inferior del Santuario y miraron para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre allá abajo?

\- Ni idea, debemos ir a ver.

\- Sí, a lo mejor es algo importante.

Saori y los demás solo bajaron a ver qué pasaba y cuando llegaron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo la peli lila.

\- Diosa Athena – todos se arrodillaron ante la diosa la cual llegaba al lugar en el que estaban causando tanto revuelo.

\- Shion, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Pues verá… - el peli verde solo miró hacia atrás en el cual estaban los dos Caballeros legendarios - quieren hablar con usted.

\- Seiya, Shoko-san – Saori no creía que sus dos mejores Caballeros estaban ahí, siempre con sus Armaduras, pero esta vez venían algo rasguñados.

\- ¡Hermana! – exclamó Kyoko viendo de vuelta a su hermana.

\- ¡Shoko / -san! – las Saintias miraron a su amiga y compañera de armas.

\- Seiya, volviste – dijeron los Caballeros y amigos del castaño.

\- Hola chicos – devolvió el saludo el Pegaso siempre con su actitud alegre.

\- … - Shoko simplemente ignoró a sus amigas las cuales se sintieron bastante tristes por la actitud de la peli rosa.

\- Chicos, me alegra verlos…

\- No me vengas con tu hipocresía ahora Athena, venimos a hablar, no a que nos consientas – Shoko habló claro y dejó a más de alguno de los Caballeros de todos los rangos helados por las palabras de la Saintia.

\- ¿P-Por qué me hablas así? – Saori estaba asustada por eso.

\- Solo hablemos que es lo que nos incumbe – dijo Pegaso, aunque no tan enojado como Shoko.

\- ¿D-De que hablarán? ¿Vamos a la Cámara de Athena o…?

\- La diosa Hera viene de vuelta con un gran ejército y esta vez, de parte de varios de los dioses Olímpicos que le están ayudando.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la peli lila soltó a Nike la cual cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir Seiya? – preguntó Aioria.

\- Lo que escuchas Aioria, la diosa Hera viene con un gran ejército, probablemente sean unos 1000 hombres, los cuales son algo fuertes por lo que hemos sabido.

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? – preguntó el Patriarca – me da curiosidad saber cómo fue que lo supieron.

\- Una persona nos dijo – habló Equuleus – y creo que Athena debería hablar con ella, ya que se conocen de hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Saori sintió un cosmos muy poderoso acercarse a ella, es más, hasta los Caballeros quedaron asustados ya que era un poder demasiado monstruoso, era parecido al de…

\- ¿Acaso es…? – Shion quedó helado al sentir ese cosmos ya que se le hizo familiar.

\- ¿Hades? – dijo Dohko - ¡¿Cómo es posible que Hades siga con vida?!

\- No soy mi esposo – dijo la voz de una mujer que se manifestó en el Santuario, esta llevaba una capucha negra que le envolvía todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Cuidado, protejan a Athena! – la armada se puso en guardia lista para atacar a la intrusa.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó Pegaso – no la ataquen, no ha venido a atacar.

\- ¿Qué dices Pegaso? – Shion estaba confundido por esto - ¡¿Qué no sientes su cosmos?!

\- ¿Así que tú eres el Patriarca Shion? – dijo la voz dirigiéndose al peli verde.

\- S-Sí, soy yo, ¿Cuál es tu asunto aquí en el Santuario?

\- Que modales – dijo la voz – como sea, vengo a hablar con Athena o debería decirte, sobrina.

\- No soy tu sobrina, soy tu hermana – Saori levantó la mirada hacia la mujer - ¿Qué haces aquí… Perséfone?

\- ¡¿Perséfone?! – exclamaron todos al saber el nombre de la mujer.

\- Así es Athena – la mujer se destapó y mostró su belleza al mundo, aunque siempre vestía una Sapuri parecida a la Armadura que vestía Hades solo que en versión femenina. La mujer era peli roja y sus ojos verdes que mostraban el horror de la muerte, pero a la vez, eran hermosos.

\- ¿A qué has venido Perséfone? – dijo la diosa de la guerra – no creo que vengas en son de paz ¿o sí?

\- Cálmate un poco Athena, solo vengo a hablar – decía la peli roja – creo que ya sabes que Hera piensa atacar el Santuario.

\- Sí, por mis Caballeros me enteré de eso.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que Hera está enojada contigo y con toda tu Armada.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – dijo la diosa algo indignada – yo no le hecho nada malo.

\- Puede que no directamente, pero el orgullo que le has herido no se lo quita ni Zeus – Perséfone miró al cielo – Zeus no está en estos momentos gobernando el cielo, por lo que Hera puede hacer lo que quiera ahora, y créeme, no quieres saber cuándo se enoja de verdad.

\- Siempre ha sido una amargada.

\- Volviendo a lo que nos incumbe, créeme, algunos de los dioses se han puesto a favor tuyo de no atacarte, pero unos cuantos no se han quedado atrás con su sed de venganza y se han puesto con Hera de luchar en contra tuya.

\- ¿Por qué quiere atacarme? ¡Es lo que no entiendo!

\- Desde que empezaron las Guerras Santas en la era mitológica, Hera siempre ha sido espectadora de todas las batallas que libran, siempre ha deseado que alguien te derrote y que le mundo caiga en manos de los dioses de nuevo. Al ver que Zeus no está de acuerdo con ella, Hera lo planteó en secreto reviviendo al ejército de Poseidón y al de mi difunto esposo con mi ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué la ayudaste?

\- Le pidió el favor a mi madre y ella me convenció de hacerlo, pero no creí que era para eso.

\- ¿También reviviste a los dioses gemelos?

\- No, esos no me interesan, en especial Thanatos y sus gritos de vieja loca.

\- ¿Tú también nos declararás la guerra?

\- No, es más, debería hacerlo ya que mataste a mi esposo y ahora yo me encargo del Inframundo y créeme, es aburrido.

\- Pues es culpa de Hades por estar a cada rato jodiendo con sus Guerras Santas.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, lo importante es que Hera vendrá dentro de 1 mes a invadir tu Santuario y viene con el ejército de Hades y el de Poseidón.

\- ¿Por qué siguen con vida? – dijo Shun – se supone que los acabamos…

\- Recuerden que solo los mataron, más no fueron encerrados en el rosario que posee el Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¿Qué? – la mayoría miró a Shaka el cual sacó el rosario y efectivamente, notaron como las cuentas estaban de su color normal y no negras.

\- Bueno, ahora no quiero involucrarme en ninguna guerra, ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con los muertos que tuvo la guerra Santa y además los que está matando ese tal Reina virus, corona algo, como se llame ese virus.

\- Perséfone.

\- Nos vemos – la peli roja sin más desapareció dejando a todos con un frio recorriéndoles la espalda.

Aunque aumentó más cuando Shoko y Seiya comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, cosa que indignó a más de alguno.

\- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Saori - ¿no pelearán con nosotros?

\- Dijimos que solo pelearíamos como apoyo y en algunas batallas – dijo Shoko – no estoy dispuesta a luchar en esta guerra sin sentido.

\- P-Pero Shoko-san…

\- Nos vemos – sin más, ambos Caballeros equinos desaparecieron del lugar dejando a más de alguno con varias dudas.

La armada de Athena estaba ida ya que ellos tenían fe en que Seiya y Shoko los liderarían a la victoria y ahora con esta declaración… los ánimos bajaron.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Meteoros de Equuleus!**

.

_**genesis. **__Hera tendrá mucho que ver en esta guerra y las cosas entre Shoko, Seiya y los demás se calmarán por el momento. Gracias siempre por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Gracias siempre por el apoyo amigo. Sí, realmente Hera traerá más enemigos y tal vez una nueva Guerra se desate. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las fuerzas del ejército de Athena estaban preparados para cualquier indicio de batalla contra Hera, más cuando mandara a su gran ejército en el cual contaría con más de 1000 hombres.

Aunque había algunas dudas en el camino que dejaron a más de alguno con temor, y es que, desde tiempos mitológicos, el Caballero de Pegaso y la Saintia de Equuleus siempre lideraban al grupo junto con los Caballeros Dorados, pero ahora no contaban con ellos al 100%.

Aun así, no se dejarían intimidar por eso e irían por todo para evitar una nueva guerra Santa.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que vendrán esos guerreros tan temibles? – dijo Ikki siempre con su actitud seria – ahora que Seiya y la yegua peli roja se fueron, no entiendo que hacemos aquí parados.

\- Fénix, más respeto por favor. Además, debemos estar atentos por algún ataque enemigo – dijo el Patriarca Shion.

\- Así es Shion, aunque por el momento no creo que debamos estar aquí parados – habló Dohko – hay que pensar en una estrategia para vencer al ejercito de la diosa Hera.

\- ¿Por qué Hera es así? – se dijo a si misma Saori – nunca le he dicho nada, siempre me ha tenido rencor más cuando nunca la he ofendido.

\- Es como dijo la diosa Perséfone, ella está harta de que ganemos cada Guerra Santa – dijo Mii.

\- No puede ser, aunque no sé cómo es que mi padre Zeus no se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Por el momento, no nos queda otra que pelear – dijo la Saintia de Casiopea – así que, por mientras, vamos a darlo todo para machacar a esos hijos de perra.

\- ¡Erda / -Senpai! – dijeron las demás Saintias al escuchar esa frase – no digas esas palabras frente a la señorita Saori.

\- No te preocupes Mii-san, tiene razón – la diosa de la guerra se puso sería – Erda-san tiene razón, hay que ir tras esos hijos de puta.

\- ¡Eso Saori! ¡Al fin aprendes a hablar como alguien actualizado! – gritó Ikki en tono de burla.

\- ¿Qué se supone que les pasa a estos Caballeros de Bronce? – miró el Patriarca como era la convivencia entre los chicos y la diosa.

\- Bueno, se criaron juntos, así que es común que sean así de unidos.

\- Solo queda esperar a ver cómo les irá a Pegaso y Equuleus.

\- Eso espero, aún recuerdo a Tenma cuando fue la Guerra Santa de hace más de 200 años – decía Dohko en tono melancólico – me pregunto dónde estaría en este momento.

\- No lo sé mi estimado Dohko, pero por el momento solo nos queda rezar para que ambos reaccionen y vuelvan a las filas del ejército.

**.**

Mientras tanto…

\- ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti! – dijo Seiya mirando como venían algunos guerreros a atacarlos.

\- Los tengo en la mira – Shoko atacó a los guerreros que venían en manada hacia los dos Caballeros Equinos.

\- ¿Estás bien Shoko?

\- No te preocupes, estos no son nada fuerte, lo único malo es que no se puede sentir el cosmos de estos, sino, sería más fácil derrotarlos.

\- Sí, coincido en eso – en eso, varios guerreros fueron tras el castaño - ¡No en mi guardia! ¡Meteros de Pegaso!

El ataque fue tan fuerte que eliminó a muchos de los guerreros enviados de algún lugar.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! – la Saintia lanzó con su dedo el mismo poder que poseía su maestro Milo, el cual, aunque fuera más débil que el original, aun así, tenía la misma potencia de veneno.

Los guerreros no podían con los Caballeros de Athena los cuales poseían un cosmos muy poderoso.

Finalmente, muchos cayeron al suelo ya fulminados, solo quedando uno medio vivo, pero ya casi al borde de la muerte. Este fue detenido por Equuleus la cual no estaba nada feliz.

\- ¡Tu! – la peli rosa lo detuvo poniendo su pie en el lomo del guerrero - ¿Quién eres?

\- N-No tengo de que hablar – dijo el tipo.

\- ¡Habla! – Shoko estaba muy enfocada en recoger información.

\- Espera Shoko, déjalo que hable – dijo el chico a lo que la peli rosa le cedió el puesto al Caballero de Pegaso – habla de una vez, ¿Qué te traes tú con estos guerreros?

\- No hablaré – en ese momento, el tipo recibió un ataque de parte del castaño, aunque no fue tan fuerte como para matarlo, pero esta vez lo dejó herido.

\- ¡Habla!

\- B-Bien, lo haré – el guerrero habló con dificultad – somos guerreros de elite mandados por la diosa Hera a hacerla de halcones, espías e informantes.

\- ¿Guerreros de élite? – río un poco Shoko – su nivel es mediocre.

\- No somos guerreros… tan fuertes como los combatientes de la diosa.

\- ¿Cuan fuerte son los guerreros de Hera?

\- Algo fuertes… - el tipo estaba en las últimas – realmente fuertes, tanto como los Caballeros Dorados de Athena.

\- Sí que son fuertes – dijo el Pegaso - ¿Cuándo vendrán?

\- Vienen… - el tipo no continuó más ya que murió dejando con la incógnita a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡Despierta! ¡No te mueras sin decirnos cuando vienen! – dijo la peli rosa tomando del cuello al guerrero de Hera - ¡Despierta reverendo idiota!

\- Déjalo Shoko, ya está muerto.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Deberemos informar a Saori esto, creo que debemos decirles.

\- No quiero ir con ella – dijo la chica – aún sigo molesta.

\- Lo sé amor, aunque creo que ya es hora de que terminemos este enojo de una vez y aceptar esto.

\- ¿Seguro? – la peli rosa se enojó un poco - ¡¿Por qué así tan repente?!

\- Shoko – la mirada fría de Seiya la hizo callar – sé que estás enojada aun, pero por el momento no podremos hacer nada sin la ayuda del Santuario, así por el momento debemos hacer a un lado nuestro orgullo.

\- Seiya – la peli rosa se sonrojó un poco, pero sabía que su novio tenía razón, no haría nada bueno si luchaban sin la ayuda del Santuario, aunque ahora estaban con más poder.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Bueno, aun no me creo que vayamos a hacer esto, pero ni modo, tienes razón.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

\- Bueno, creo que por el momento deberíamos ir a averiguar un poco más que ocurre… - justo cuando la peli rosa iba a hablar, sintieron un cosmos acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – ambos Caballeros se pusieron en forma de combate.

\- No ataquen – dijo una voz conocida para ellos – solo soy yo.

\- ¿Maestro Dohko? – Seiya miró al Caballero de Libra y el maestro de Shiryu parado frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- He venido a hablar con ustedes, pero creo que al final no fue necesario – el chino miró fijamente a ellos – Seiya, Shoko-san, por el momento deberemos enfocarnos en derrotar a todo el ejército de Hera el cual parece que se acerca cada vez más.

\- Sí, por lo que uno de ellos nos dijo, su poder es semejante a los Caballeros Dorados, su ejército de élite es muy fuerte.

\- No importa, si estamos todos juntos será más fácil.

\- Sí, creo que ya es mucho con este enojo – dijo la Saintia peli rosa – por el momento dejaré esto a un lado, y lucharé con todo lo que tenga.

\- Así me gusta, justo como Tenma y la señorita Sasha – dijo el Caballero de Libra recordando a sus viejos amigos de hace más de 200 años.

\- ¿Tanto nos parecemos? – preguntó el castaño menor.

\- Sí, aunque siempre se miraba pegado con la señorita Sasha, incluso llegaron a averiguar que los Caballeros de Pegaso siempre están juntos con la diosa Athena, incluso llegué a pensar que sentirías algo por la diosa Athena, cosa que veríamos con algo de desaprobación.

\- ¿En serio? – en ese momento, el castaño sintió la mirada asesina de su novia la cual no se veía nada feliz - ¿q-que pasa Shoko?

\- ¿No sientes nada por Saori-san verdad?

\- C-Claro que no, eres mi novia, solo te amo a ti.

\- Eso espero – la peli rosa solo desvió la mirada algo molesta, incluso a Dohko le salió una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Vaya – el Caballero de Libra río un poco – _Seiya es muy diferente a Tenma._

\- Bueno, creo que debemos volver al Santuario ¿verdad?

\- Así es Seiya, por el momento debemos volver.

\- No perdamos más tiempo – sin más, los tres se fueron del sitio.

**.**

En la Cámara del Patriarca…

Shion estaba sentado en el trono del Patriarca mientras hablaba algunas cosas con Athena y los Caballeros de Bronce legendarios y las Saintias las cuales al ser la guardia personal de Athena, tenían acceso a la información oficial de la diosa.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos? – dijo Ikki algo molesto.

\- Bueno, con la información que tenemos de parte de Pegaso y Equuleus nos da a entender que el ejército de Hera es algo abrumador, además, no sabemos qué tipo de poderes tengan.

\- Eso es cierto Shion, aunque por el momento debemos estar atentos a que vengan – explicaba Saori.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos a luchar ante ellos?

\- No podemos precipitarnos ante eso Ikki, pueden ser muy fuertes y no nos daríamos cuenta.

\- Bueno, él que se venga a enfrentar a mi… - el Caballero peli azul sonrió malvadamente - ¡lo quemaré con mi Ave Fénix!

\- ¡Coincido! Los mataremos hasta que queden reducidos a cenizas – siguió Erda con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Sigo diciendo que ustedes dos están hechos a semejanza – dijo Katya molestándolos y sonrojándolos.

\- K-Katya, deja esos comentarios a un lado – la castaña estaba con el rostro encendido.

\- Por el momento solo quiero enfocarme en la batalla – aunque Ikki estuviera hablando con su típico tono serio, por dentro estaba bastante avergonzado y las mejillas estaban algo rojas.

\- Bueno, dejando todas estas cosas, solo vamos a enfocarnos en que deberíamos hacer en el frente de batalla, debe ser algo igual a cuando se batalló contra Hades.

\- Pero si ni siquiera quisiste dejarnos batallar Saori, ¿Cómo quieres que batallemos entonces? – habló Shiryu.

\- ¿No batallaron? – preguntó Mii – pero si peleamos juntos.

\- Recuerden que al inicio Saori nos prohibió batallar y solo quería que los Caballeros Dorados lucharan ya que eran los más fuertes.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no quería que batallaran, ya habían sufrido mucho por pelear por mí, ahora merecían un buen descanso y poner a trabajar a los Caballeros Dorados que no habían hecho nada todo este tiempo.

\- Al menos reconoces que así fue.

\- Y antes de todo eso, Shoko-san y Seiya comenzaron a salir de forma romántica e imaginar que sería ese tipo de chicos que luchan contra todo con tal de proteger a su amada.

\- Es cierto – dijo Xiao – he visto como él la lleva a distintos lugares para tener citas y esas cosas.

\- Aunque aún me da cosa por como los encontramos el otro día – habló Hyoga sonrojando a todos a excepción de Ikki el cual solo río un poco.

\- D-Dejando eso a un lado – Shion tosió un poco – creo que si mandamos expediciones con los Caballeros de Bronce más débiles a ver si encuentran algo, así como hacíamos nosotros en Guerra Santa de hace más de 200 años.

\- Es buena idea, aunque creo que deberíamos ir comprando los ataúdes.

\- Que chistosito nos saliste Ikki – río un poco Hyoga – aunque debo admitir que estuvo buena.

Justo en ese momento, ingresaron tres personas que llamaron la atención de todos.

Dohko de Libra venía acompañado de Seiya de Pegaso y Shoko de Equuleus los cuales iban algo más tranquilos, no tanto como los últimos días. Cabe mencionar que el padre de las hermanas de Equuleus se había ido del Santuario, aunque este protestó con no querer irse, Kyoko lo convenció de que tal vez era lo mejor, incluso la peli morada aceptó irse con él, cosa que Saori tomó a bien y aceptó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dohko? – dijo el Patriarca Shion - ¿Y por qué vienen también Pegaso y Equuleus?

\- Shion, creo que esto te interesa, las fuerzas del ejército de Hera son más fuerte de lo que creíamos.

\- ¿Por qué Dohko?

\- Hemos descubierto que los guerreros de élite de Hera son igual de fuertes que los Caballeros Dorados – explicó Seiya.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Así como lo escucha Patriarca, pelearemos con un ejército que es igual de fuerte que los Caballeros Dorados, aunque esto solo son los de élite.

\- ¿Los de élite? ¿Y los demás?

\- Bueno Saori-san, solo los de élite son así – la peli rosa siguió explicando, pero de alguna manera alegró a la diosa que la volviera a llamar por su nombre, aunque siempre estaba lo del honorifico, eso le daba más confianza de que tal vez la chica la estaba perdonando – los demás son unos bastardos sin poder.

\- ¿Bastardos sin poder?

\- Sí, Seiya y yo los acabamos sin ningún problema, es más, ni servían para entrenar.

\- Sí, dijeron que eran mensajeros y espías que estaban atentos a cualquier cruzada que mandara el Santuario.

\- Malditos espías – dijo Shion – por ahora, reservaremos mejor nuestras tropas, así no sabrán que pasa.

\- Es lo mejor Shion.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí? – dijo el peli verde – pensé que seguían enojados.

\- Por el momento dejaremos eso a un lado – habló Shoko – lo importante será batallar con la diosa puta Hera.

\- Shoko, guarda ese vocabulario – dijo Xiao.

\- Pero es el termino para esa loca, puta, puta y mil veces puta – dijo Erda la cual chocó los cinco con Katya la cual asintió.

Shoko solo sonrió un poco. Por el momento… las cosas se estaban comenzando a calmar.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Equuleus Ryu Sei Ken!**

.

_**sal1310. **__Pues sí, aunque el ejército de Hera tardará un poco en aparecer, aunque por las cosas que ha hecho desde tiempos mitológicos, realmente se puede considerar una bruja. Ahí veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__¡Bienvenido a bordo camarada! Pues sí, sin los preservativos, pues ya iría una parte de los hijos que prometió XD. Ahora que lo dices, por la revelación de Shoko cuando la volví a leer, me di cuenta de eso, pero creo que me inspiré en que leí muchos casos de personas que nacen así y son luchadoras. El padre de Shoko… es un misterioso jaja. Bueno, ahora veremos que sigue. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Seguiremos viendo cómo avanza el frente de batalla de los Caballeros de Athena ante la diosa Hera.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque no estuvieran del todo perdonados, Shoko y Seiya llegaron a las filas de Saori para enfrentar a las fuerzas de Hera la cual por alguna razón se enfrentaría a la diosa de la Guerra.

Temprano ese día.

Todo el ejército estaba de guardia, así que se tomaban turnos para vigilar las afueras del santuario en busca de actividad del ejército enemigo.

Aunque hubo algo que tomó a todos desprevenidos.

Se supone que los 5 de Bronce legendarios y las Saintias debían estar al pendiente de Athena y estar cerca de ella, incluso más que los Dorados y el propio Patriarca, pero al parecer Shoko y Seiya no tomaban a pecho esta regla y esa mañana, decidieron salir en modo de expedición, incluso sin permiso del Patriarca.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Seiya? – preguntó Shoko.

\- Por supuesto, soy un antisistema, yo rompo las reglas.

\- Jaja, te mamaste.

\- Bueno, por el momento debemos estar listos, hay que ver si hay guerreros de Hera cerca de aquí.

\- Sí – la peli rosa solo se puso seria y vistiendo su Armadura de Equuleus, se fueron del sitio a buscar a algún Caballero o espectro, lo que se fueran a encontrar primero.

Mientras iban, notaron como varias presencias los iban siguiendo, pero no se alertaban ya que sabían que no eran cosmos malignos.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – se preguntó la peli rosa mientras solo seguía al frente con su pareja, al final, solo decidió seguir sin más – no importa, tenemos una importante misión.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shoko? – preguntó el castaño.

\- No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, nada más.

\- Bueno, pero si tienes algún problema, solo dime.

\- Gracias – sin más, la pareja siguió adelante sin mirar hacia atrás, aunque el Caballero de Pegaso también se había percatado sobre la presencia de ciertos cosmos familiares.

Unos minutos después de estar corriendo en las afueras del Santuario, se miraba que ambos estaban llegando a un sitio alejado de toda civilización humana.

\- ¿Y este sitio? Nunca lo había visto.

\- Atenta Shoko, en cualquier momento lograré hace algo para evitar que nos ataquen por la espalda.

\- Bien – la peli rosa estaba atenta en que cualquier ataque llegara e incluso detectar cualquier cosmos maligno.

\- ¿Sientes algo?

\- No, la verdad no – en eso, la chica sintió como alguien venía cerca, pero no se inmutó ya que el cosmos no era maligno.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el chico mirando a sus amigos y a las Saintias.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Vinimos a hacer un picnic y a bailar con los Teletubbies ¿no ven? – dijo Ikki sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Aquí están los Teletubbies? – preguntó Xiao inocente siendo vista por las demás.

\- ¡Era un sarcasmo chica idiota!

\- Oye Ikki, yo soy chino – dijo Shiryu.

\- Lo sé, pero es que tú no eres un idiota, sé que eres una lagartija sobre desarrollada que vuela y esta – el peli azul señaló a la Saintia – es la versión de Winnie Pooh en los tiempos de hambre.

\- ¡Ikki-san! – reclamó la chica.

\- Jajajaja – la risa de ambos equinos llamó la atención de todos, hace tiempo que no los escuchaban reír.

\- Veo que han recuperado su actitud de antes – habló Hyoga mirándolos.

\- Sí, es el mismo Seiya alegre y despistado que recordamos – ahora fue Shun.

\- Y la misma Shoko feliz que inició con nosotras a pelear – dijo Katya dejando a un lado su típico lado frio.

\- Bueno, no es que estamos del todo enojados, ahora hemos superado esa fase, así que por el momento solo debemos hacer tregua para acabar esta guerra.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron los demás.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian – río Fénix – lo seguiré diciendo, este par de burros alados son el uno para el otro.

\- Lo mismo decimos entre tú y Erda – lo dicho por Pegaso sonrojó a ambos mencionados ya que siempre les hacían esa insinuación.

\- Otra vez la burra al trigo.

\- Ahí te hablan – Seiya codeó a su amada la cual solo se sonrojó y le devolvió un golpe.

\- Tonto.

\- ¿P-Por qué me juntan con él? – reclamó Casiopea – al final de todo, merezco un hombre que me cuide, que me quiera…

\- Que te dé por detrás.

\- Exacto – Erda se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y solo se sonrojó a más no poder - ¡E-Esperen! No es lo que quería decir.

\- Como diría mi anciano maestro… Los accidentes no existen – dijo el Caballero de Dragón riendo un poco con los demás.

\- Quien sabe, al ser de ataques de fuego, no me sorprendería que ella fuera ardiente en la cama – bromeó Katya estallando el color rojo en el rostro de la castaña.

\- Bueno, creo que hay mucha charla y no hemos llegado a nada, necesitamos ir a ver si hay algún enemigo cerca.

\- Oye, no des las ordenes como si fueras el jefe – dijo el Fénix lanzando algunas de sus plumas hacia algún sitio en el que rápidamente cayó alguien al suelo.

\- ¿Y eso que fue? – preguntó Mii sorprendida.

\- ¿No lo notaron? – Shun estaba al lado de la rubia – hace rato estaba ahí.

\- Sí, lo noté hace rato – dijo Shoko – es mejor que no hallamos hablado de algo importante, ya que ese es un tipo de espía.

\- Iré a ver – Xiao fue a ver qué pasaba y quien había sido el que había estado espiándolas – quiero ver quién es el maldito que nos espía.

Cuando todos llegaron, notaron que parecía vestir una Sapuri del ejército de Hades, cosa que les llamó la atención, aunque también Shoko y Seiya notaron quien era.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué haces de nuevo aquí?! – reclamó la peli rosa – se supone que ya te había matado.

\- Otra vez la loca, ni creas que me matas cuando el gran Zeros de Rana vuelve a la vida.

\- Mucha habladuría, la otra vez te saqué más información, al menos podré sacarte más, así que ¡habla sapo descerebrado! – amenazó la peli rosa.

\- Ni creas que te diré algo… ¡Aaah! – exclamó el espectro cuando sintió un calor infernal en la zona del abdomen producto de una de las púas de la cola del Fénix.

\- Mis plumas son hechas de fuego, así que como dijo la hija de Pinkie Pie, será mejor que hables – amenazó el peli azul.

\- Soy un espectro fuerte y que no cede ante nada… ¡Ahhh, me quemo! – Zeros chilló de dolor cuando sintió fuego en sus piernas, producto de Erda.

\- Será mejor que hables – la castaña le dedicó una mirada llena de odio mientras el espectro solo tragó saliva.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré, pero ya dejen de torturarme.

\- Habla entonces.

\- Digamos que los espectros no hemos muerto del todo, la diosa Hera nos sigue brindando energía para seguir luchando y en este momento… sus guerreros ya habrán llegado al Santuario.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – justo en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de lejos.

\- ¿Eso fue en el Santuario?

\- ¡Saori-san! – Shoko fue la primera en irse corriendo y las demás Saintias se fueron con ella.

\- ¿No irás con ella? – preguntó Andrómeda a Pegaso.

\- No quiero dejar a este maldito espectro con vida, dará aviso a Hera.

\- Yo me encargo de él – dijo Ikki tronando sus puños – al final de todo, hace tiempo que no tengo un entrenamiento excelente y este será un buen saco de boxeo.

\- Gracias Ikki.

\- Sí, sí, bien, solo vete con tu yegua con alas que te espera.

\- ¡Sí! – Seiya se fue con los demás dejando a Ikki solo con el espectro de Rana.

\- ¿Q-Que me harás?

\- Pues lo que nunca se ha inventado, además, conozco algunos metidos de tortura muy buenos, así que no te preocupes, no dolerá un poco – Ikki sonrió malvadamente – dolerá mucho.

\- ¡Diosa Hera, ayúdeme!

**.**

Mientras tanto, las Saintias y los Caballeros de Bronce iban corriendo hacia el Santuario de dónde provino una explosión.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

\- Ni idea, pero por lo que dijo el sapo, los guerreros de la diosa Hera llegaron al Santuario, esto es malo.

\- Con solo saber que son igual de fuertes que los Caballeros Dorados ya es algo que hay que temer.

\- No solo sé, pero creo… - antes de que Mii dijera algo, calló al igual que todos los demás que sintieron algo realmente aterrador - ¿s-sintieron ese cosmos?

\- Es aterrador – Seiya tragó un poco de saliva – no recuerdo un cosmos así de fuerte desde la Guerra contra Hades y Poseidón, solo los dioses tienen ese cosmos tan poderoso.

\- N-No será que… ¡será la diosa Hera! – exclamó Xiao llamando la atención de todos los que no dudaron que ese cosmos podía ser de la diosa de la fertilidad.

\- ¡No puede ser! Entonces si está en el Santuario, entonces debe estar con… - la peli rosa supo de que se hablaba, pero esta sin más corrió más rápido hacia el Santuario.

Cuando todos llegaron, se miró al ejército de Athena afuera de la Cámara del Patriarca, cosa que dejó a Seiy los demás consternados.

\- ¿Y qué pasó aquí? – preguntó el castaño para luego mirar al Caballero de Unicornio - ¿Qué sucedió Jabu?

\- No me creerás esto Seiya, pero la diosa Hera llegó al sitio y todo el mundo está consternado.

\- ¿Y porque están aquí afuera? – reclamó la Saintia de Delfín - ¿Por qué están con la señorita Saori?

\- La diosa Hera pidió que nos mantuviéramos fuera y que solo iban a estar los Caballeros Dorados dentro junto con los guerreros de Hera.

\- ¿Y cómo eran los Guerreros de Hera?

\- No lo creerán, son semidioses.

\- ¿Semidioses?

\- Sí, los antiguos guerreros de la Mitología… la diosa Hera al parecer los ha revivido y los ha hecho sus guerreros.

\- Maldición, si son semidioses… esto está mal – dijo Shoko – Seiya, necesitamos un plan, por eso era que se refería el espectro de Rana cuando decía que eran igual de fuertes que los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Esto es malo – gruñó el castaño por lo bajo – pero tengo unas ganas de entrar a ver qué pasa.

\- No lo hagas Seiya, sé cómo te sientes, pero no ganaremos nada si entramos a la fuerza – dijo Hyoga calmando el temperamento del castaño.

\- Pero es que…

\- Seiya – la peli rosa tomó de la mano al castaño – por favor, sé cómo te sientes, pero es verdad lo que dice Hyoga-san, es mejor esperar a que salgan todos.

\- Shoko – Pegaso solo se calló y sin más, la abrazó con fuerza – bien, lo haré.

\- Sí.

\- No coman frente a los pobres – dijo Erda riendo un poco, pero los dos equinos no hicieron caso al comentario.

Unas dos horas después, la puerta de la Cámara del Patriarca se abrió y de ahí, salieron los que parecían ser unos guerreros con musculatura grande y eso llamaba mucho la atención, incluso sus cosmos eran aterradores.

Los Caballeros de Athena solo miraron a estos 5 guerreros de gran musculatura pasar sin mirar a nadie. Los de Bronce legendarios solo miraban serios a estos y las Saintias los juzgaban con la mirada, pero estos guerreros no les prestaban atención.

Shoko y Seiya estaban tomados de la mano y solo miraban a estos tipos y justo cuando se iban, hicieron reverencia hacia la puerta y de ahí… salió una mujer de cabello amarillo oscuro y la piel ligeramente anaranjada y llevaba un vestido blanco.

La mujer llevaba un fuerte cosmos que asustó a más de alguno y por obvias razones, todos notaron quien era. Aunque las cosas se complicaron más cuando esta se dirigió hacia la pareja de Caballeros equinos.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son Pegaso y Equuleus? – la mujer sonrió malvadamente – veo que aún no cambian nada desde tiempos mitológicos.

\- ¿Tú eres Hera?

\- Soy una diosa para ti maleducado – reprochó la mujer – y sí, soy la mujer del mismísimo Zeus, así que es mejor que te mantengas restringido.

\- ¿A que ha venido aquí al Santuario? – preguntó la peli rosa.

\- No tengo porque responder chiquilla, al final de todo no necesitarán saberlo ya que morirán cuando inicie esta batalla.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – antes de que dijeran algo, la diosa desapareció del sitio dejando a todo el mundo muy confundido.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó aquí amor? – preguntó la Saintia de Equuleus muy preocupada.

\- Ni idea – Seiya estaba preocupado por todo esto, aunque luego recordó algo - ¿y dónde está Ikki?

**.**

De vuelta con el peli azul…

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Acaso quieres más? – decía el Caballero de Fénix que tenía amarrado a un árbol al espectro de Rana.

\- ¡Ya, por favor no! ¡No más!

\- Bueno, ya me estoy aburriendo, así que solo te quemaré la que pobló China – el peli azul solo encendió un poco de fuego en su mano y la lanzó con fuerza a Zeros el cual solo sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo se hacía chicharrón.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Se me quema!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Somos los mejores…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues sí, los semidioses son poderosos, aunque los Caballeros Dorados tratarán de dar lo mejor de sí. Pues sí, al final de todos los espectros no usan esa parte para nada… ¿para que la tienen entonces? ¡Saludos!_

.

_**sal1310. **__Bueno, me alegra siempre que te guste, pues sí, mientras uno está distraído hablando, te pueden hacer esa broma, nunca se sabe XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los guerreros de la elite de Hera eran realmente unos guerreros poderosos, realmente la fuente que Shoko y Seiya habían conseguido, realmente les mintió cuando dijeron que los guerreros más fuertes de la diosa Hera eran igual de poderosos que los Caballeros Dorados, cuando estos eran superiores a estos.

En estos momentos, todos estaban reunidos en la Sala de Patriarca, aunque solo los Dorados, de Bronce legendarios y las Saintias estaban reunidas.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! – dijo Shion – esta vez no veo forma de combatir contra guerreros de esa elite.

\- Tranquilo Shion, al final de todo veremos qué podemos hacer.

\- Realmente será una batalla sangrienta – decía Fénix – Saori, ¿Qué no las memorias de Athena te dicen algo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Usa el cerebro que tienes y has memoria y piensa en la loca esquizofrénica de tu madre o lo que sea!

\- I-Ikki-san, más respetos.

\- A veces me pregunto como es que alguien como Fénix pudo convertirse en Caballero – decía Shion.

\- Y yo me pregunto como alguien como Saga pudo matarte de una manera tan pendeja – aunque los Dorados se quedaron callados antes esto, el peli azul miraba retadoramente al Patriarca el cual le devolvía la misma mirada.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar las disputas para después – calmó Xiao las cosas – debemos pensar en algo para ganar esta guerra.

\- La osita cariñosa tiene razón, debemos dejar esta pelea estúpida – decía Ikki volviendo con sus amigos de bronce.

\- ¿C-Como que osita cariñosa? – la china tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- Mira, cuando te vuelvas mi cuñada así te llamaré, así que Shun, vete juntando más con ella y espero que sean buena pareja.

\- ¡Ikki-san / hermano! – ambos aludidos se sonrojaron bastante por eso.

\- Dios, estos Caballeros ven que estamos en una encrucijada y no se ponen vivos – decía le peli verde como Patriarca.

\- Bueno, así son – reía nerviosa Saori – ahora que volvamos a ver a Hera debemos ir con todo.

\- Sí, no quiero imaginar que dirá si perdemos esta Guerra – decía Shion – no entiendo el motivo por el cual quiere hacer esto, realmente no comprendo.

\- Bueno Shion, lo que dijo ella es que ya está harta de que ganemos cada Guerra Santa, realmente es algo lógico de pensar, pero la respuesta es porque Zeus está a favor de esto, ¿Por qué no interviene?

\- Ni idea, a lo mejor haga esto de forma oculta, por algo el gran Zeus no se da cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte son esos guerreros? – preguntó Aioria.

\- Ni idea, son semidioses, así mínimo deben tener un cosmos base a los de Jueces del Inframundo.

\- Poderosos – decía el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Por cierto, ¿y donde están Pegaso y Equuleus? – preguntó Camus no viendo a los Caballeros Equinos los cuales estaban ausentes.

\- Ahora que lo dices, ¿no estaban con ellos cuando salieron Hera y los suyos?

\- Sí estaban con nosotros cuando fueron.

\- ¿Dónde demonios se fueron?

\- Ni idea.

**.**

Lejos de ahí…

Seiya y Shoko se fueron del sitio en el que se formaron como Caballeros, al menos eso pensaban.

Ambos chicos decidieron seguir el cosmos de los semidioses, pero no pasó nada ya que no lograron encontrar el cosmos de estos.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó el castaño.

\- No, no encontré nada – dijo Shoko que vestía su Armadura – maldición, siento que no tendremos oportunidad contra ellos.

\- Somos Caballeros de Athena Shoko, no creas que no venceremos a esos tipos, si elevamos nuestro cosmos al infinito, lo lograremos – decía confiado el castaño.

\- Eso espero, aunque el transformar mi Armadura en esa cosa que parece escorpión es algo genial.

\- Sí, aunque siendo sincero, se siente raro – río un poco el castaño – además, el cosmos que emerge de nosotros es poderoso.

\- Así es – al decir eso la peli rosa, sintió como era abrazada de la cintura por su amado - ¿Seiya?

\- Que bien hueles – decía el chico abrazándola y pegándola más a él – realmente hueles bien.

\- Seiya – la peli rosa pegó más su cuerpo al de su amante y más sus zonas intimas en las que se restregaban fuertemente, como si tuvieran ganas de hacerlo allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Shoko? – decía riendo un poco mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas contra la entrepierna del Pegaso.

\- Bueno, más o menos así – reía un poco el Caballero de Bronce – y dime algo, ¿no te molesta que lo hagamos aquí?

\- No, estamos en un sitio aparatado – decía la Saintia hasta que sonrió como sus pechos eran masajeados – S-Seiya.

\- Ven, vamos a hacerlos a la cabaña – Seiya terminó su actividad y se llevó a su novia a la cabaña de su viejo amigo la cual quedaba cerca del sitio.

Los dos equinos solo cerraron con pasador la puerta de entrada y las Armaduras volaron por el interior del sitio, así que ya se sabía que pasaba.

**.**

Volviendo al Santuario…

Las Saintias estaban con Saori hablando a solas. Las chicas tenían el rango más llamativo ya que a pesar de que no eran guerreras poderosas como tal, eran expertas en información oculta que ni siquiera el Patriarca podía tener acceso a eso.

\- ¿Y que nos quiere decir señorita Saori?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que creo que conozco la razón por la que Hera está tan enojada conmigo.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Erda – no creo que sea tan grave.

\- No es que esté enojada por algo en específico, es más que está celosa por todo lo que he hecho.

\- ¿Cómo que cosas?

\- Desde que nací me ha tenido envidia, desde que nací como una chica bella y ya formada, cuando ella quiso tener a Hefesto y ni siquiera salió el hombre bello que ella quería. La Guerra de Troya ganada y además de que cuando Hades nos declaró la guerra, siempre ganando, son muchos motivos por los cuales Hera me ha odiado desde tiempos mitológicos.

\- Pues que exagerada – dijo Xiaoling – al final de todo solo tiene envidia, eso es porque usted es más bonita.

\- Gracias Xiaoling, pero creo que debemos enfrentar esto de una vez.

\- Vamos a darles con todos.

\- Esperemos que sí, ya que quiero que le podamos partir toda su madrina a esos dioses y a Hera – decía Erda tronando sus puños.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil Erda-san, pero sí creo que debemos ir con todo para evitar que Hera se salga con la suya, aunque también debería hablarlo con mi padre Zeus.

\- No se preocupe señorita Athena, al final de todo tenemos de nuevo a Shoko y a Seiya – reía la china – creo que a esta hora están ocupados buscando a los enemigos.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Sí, te apuesto que sí.

**.**

Volviendo con los equinos…

En la cabaña en la que se quedaban, ambos habían terminado una larga sesión de sexo en el que terminaron algo cansados.

\- ¿Crees que fue suficiente por hoy? – preguntó el castaño.

\- A lo mejor, pero por el momento estoy satisfecha – decía con una alegría evidente la Saintia.

\- Dios, no me quiero imaginar cómo estarían tus antepasados que fueron Saintias.

\- Ni idea y honestamente, no me interesa que pensaran – la peli rosa se levantó de la cama mostrando sus desnudeces - ¿sabes? Creo que esta guerra nos traerá muchas cosas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, después de todo estoy contigo y sé que juntos podremos salir victoriosos de esta guerra.

\- Así es amor – Seiya se levantó como dios lo trajo al mundo y abrazó a su novia por la espalda – espero que podamos seguir juntos después de esto.

\- Vamos Seiya, ya me has hecho tuya muchas veces, tanto que hasta perdí la cuenta, así que solo di que lo haremos, estaremos juntos.

\- Lo sé – el chico sonrió – por el momento, ¿quieres entrenar algo… o hacer otra cosa? Si sabes a lo me refiero – el castaño le acarició la retaguardia y la peli rosa sonrió.

\- Claro, aunque primero preferiría hacer algo de entrenamiento en privado – la Saintia lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, se montó en él y comenzó el acto de amor entre ellos.

**.**

Varias horas después…

Todo el ejército de Athena estaba entrenando para el ataque que fuera a darse en cualquier momento de parte de Hera.

Algo que estaba en duda y que dejaba a parte del ejército pensando, es que su dios no estaba presente en el campo, se sabía que debían protegerla de todo peligro, pero con ella presente les daba motivación y espíritu para luchar hasta el fin.

\- ¿Y dónde está Athena? – preguntó Dohko a su amigo Shion.

\- Dijo que tendría la solución para detener esta Guerra, pero no entiendo nada la verdad – el peli verde suspiró – espero que Athena encuentre la solución.

\- Pues yo creo que ya perdimos, conociendo a Saori la va a cagar – decía Ikki llamando la atención de Shion y Dohko.

\- La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que la diosa Athena se lleva tanto con ustedes a pesar de los tratos – hablaba algo cansado el ex Caballero de Aries – no lo comprendo.

\- Mira padre de Mu, la verdad es que Saori es solo una idiota que se cree superior a los demás porque tiene dinero y esas cosas, ni como diosa la respeto porque lo único que tiene de diosa es lo idiota.

\- ¿Qué son esas ofensas Fénix?

\- ¡Siento varios cosmos horribles! – gritó un Caballero de Bronce el cual mostraba como varios cosmos fuertes se sentían en el horizonte, dando a entender que los guerreros de Hera ya se acercaban.

\- Sus cosmos… son aterradores – decía Shun.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados están preparados para la lucha – Shion miraba a su viejo amigo Dohko el cual iba al frente de los demás Caballeros de mejor rango.

\- Ahora debemos luchar con todo contra la madre de nuestra diosa.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Espartanos, prepárense para la gloria! – gritó Ikki dejando a todos confundidos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste hermano?

\- Es obvio que no miraron 300, pero alistemos porque ya se vienen unos buenos vergazos – hablaba el peli azul.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Pegaso y Equuleus?

\- Creo están al frente, al parecer fueron a buscar a los enemigos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre se van de primero?

-No lo sé, creo que es porque tienen más poder – opinó Hyoga.

\- Si ya pueden cargarse a los Dorados, no me quiero imaginar si pelean con los semi dioses de Hera.

\- Maldición, esos dos nos dejan en ridículo – hablaba Máscara de Muerte.

\- Me pregunto cómo estarán obteniendo el cosmos que tienen – decía Afrodita – realmente esa belleza que posee la Saintia de Equuleus es buena, pero honestamente creo que mi belleza no puede ser superada.

\- Ya cállate pececito.

Mientras que de lejos se sintió un cosmos completamente aterrador el cual cuando sintieron, todos los Caballeros de Athena se pusieron algo pálidos, pero de igual manera se pusieron firmes.

\- ¿Q-Que es este cosmos?

\- Es la diosa Hera y viene con todo su ejército.

\- ¡Prepárense Caballeros! – todos se pusieron en pose de combate, alzando sus cosmos al máximo para batallar.

\- ¡Hoy es un gran día para morir! – gritó Shura alistando su Excalibur.

\- ¡Caballeros de Athena, esta vez será su fin! – gritó la esposa del Olímpico Zeus desde lejos llegando con un inmenso cosmos y los demás temieron eso, pero…

\- ¡ALTO A TODO ESTO! – se escuchó una voz desde los cielos el cual llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Y ese quien fue?

\- N-No puede ser – la diosa Hera quedó estupefacta ante esto y solo se miró cuando en el cielo se abría a la mitad y de ahí, se miraba a Athena bajar junto con sus Saintias.

\- ¡Diosa Athena! – dijeron todo el ejército.

\- Y también las sirvientes de la diosa inútil – dijo el Fénix.

\- ¿Y este cosmos? – dijo Shion completamente aterrado - ¡¿Qué cosmos es este?!

\- ¡Hera, ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?! – la voz provenía de un hombre que llevaba una túnica blanca, el pelo era de color azul celeste y también poseía una barba del mismo color y poseía un rayo en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? Se supone que estabas dormido…

\- He llamado a mi padre para que calme esta Guerra sin sentido Hera – habló Saori.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces atacando a la Tierra sin sentido? Nuestro lugar es el Olimpo.

\- ¡Tengo que quitarle esta Tierra a tu maldita hija!

\- ¡Silencio! – el dios dejó caer un rayo cerca de la diosa Hera la cual quedó asustada por eso.

\- ¿E-Ese es quien creo que es? – dijo Shion asustado.

\- Sí - Dohko lo miró fijamente – es el dios de dioses, rey del Olimpo, el gran Zeus.

\- ¡Hera, ¿me puedes explicar que mierda haces?!

\- Zeus, no vengas con tus mierdas a regañarme.

\- ¡No me ofendas! – el dios olímpico lanzó unas cadenas de oro hacia la diosa la cual quedó aprisionada y fue arrastrada lentamente hacia el cielo de dónde provino.

\- ¡No me iré sin pelear! – el resto del ejército de Hera fue arrastrado al agujero mientras que ella trataba de liberarse, pero de ninguna manera lo logró y fue llevada junto a su ejército - ¡Maldita seas Athena! ¡Te maldigo para toda tu vida! ¡Tú y todas tus putas criadas y perros falderos!

\- ¡Vete a dormir! – el poder de Zeus mandó a la diosa al Olimpo en el que estaría por mucho tiempo dormida – lo lamento hija, pero Hera es una diosa muy caprichosa y como mi esposa, es un caos, con esto de que el matrimonio es hasta que la muerte nos separe, tú dirás Athena.

\- Mil gracias padre.

\- No hay de que, ahora debo volver a dormir unos 4000 años más, tanta actividad sexual me ha dejado cansado.

Sin más, el dios volvió a su lugar y todo regresó a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ganamos la Guerra?

\- Bueno, no disputamos la guerra, pero eso significa que ganamos.

\- ¡Ganamos! – el ejército de Athena celebró por lo alto la "victoria", pero de ahí, Shun preguntó algo.

\- ¿Y Shoko-san y Seiya?

**.**

\- ¡Ah! – el grito de Shoko encima de Seiya la hizo terminar y al Caballero de Pegaso también.

\- Dios… por 5 horas seguidas… eso estuvo bueno.

\- Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa?

\- No lo creo amor, a lo mejor aún no empieza – reía Seiya.

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿quieres otra ronda?

\- Claro, ponte en 4.

Sin más, ambos equinos comenzaban otra ronda de su actividad intima, pero esta vez la Guerra contra Hera había finalizado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
